


a diamond's happiness

by hope_solo20



Series: A Diamond's Happiness [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Bellow, Breastfeeding, Diamonds, F/F, Fluff, Gemlings, Lesbian Sex, My First Fanfic, My OTP, NSFW, Other, Pregnancy, Sexy Times, Shapeshifting, Whink, add more tags later, diamond family, polydiamonds if you squint, she can cry too, slight metion of pink, this is not straight, yellow diamond has a soft side, yellow has puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: blue and yellow diamond have each other and now so much more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fanfic i have ever made, sorry if there is some mistakes. i will try to update as soon as possible almost finished with chapter 2 i hope you guys like it!! chapter size does not have a pattern. Don't be afraid to leave a little something in comments. ENJOY!!!  
> ( i do not own steven universe, yellow diamond both pearls and blue diamond is the characters of lovely rebecca sugar's work)

Blue Diamond sat at the edge of her palanquin looking out towards space, crying. “oh pink, I wonder if you can hear me. If you can, I am sorry. I should’ve been there with you, then I could’ve protected you.” She sat there for about a good 2 hours until her pearl raised a question.

“My diamond, I know it’s hard to lose such a wonderful person but don’t forget you have yellow diamond to turn to talk to; you know she loves you and will do anything to see you happy.” The pearl said in her usual calm whisper.

“I know my pearl; and you know you can call me blue when we are alone. You know I don’t mind.” even though she was a common pearl, made as a servant, blue diamond loved her and she was one of blue’s closest friend. “I know that yellow will always be there for me she is my sunshine and I’m her moon light.”

“My diamond…. I mean blue why don’t we talk about something else to keep your mind off things, I heard that talking is a good way to cope.”

“okay pearl what do you want to talk about?” blue diamond asked when she took her suggestion. Still having some tears roll down her face.

“um I don’t know what would you like to talk about?”

“How about your little ‘thing’ with yellow diamond’s pearl. That’s something to start a conversation on” blue diamond said with a smirk on her tear stained face. The second her diamond said that her pearl froze and started to blush a dark blue.

 “um…...um…wait how did you find out?” The pearl asked in frantic.

“did you think you can hide something like that from two diamonds? And to answer your question no we are not upset and or angry, we actual think it is very cute and we support it.”

“oh thank the stars” pearl said with a relief. “so, blue do you want to go talk to yellow diamond? I think she can also help us.” Blue pearl asked to quickly change the subject.

“you’re just saying that so you can go see Yellow pearl.”

“maybe”

So, with that said, blue and her pearl got up and headed to the diamond’s warp pad. Within seconds they were standing in Yellow Diamonds court searching for their lovers. As they walked around, the other gems working stopped to make the diamond symbol and continued to work. Blue spotted yellow across the room sitting on her throne like chair sorting through weapons with her pearl on her shoulders. When blue and her pearl approached them, yellow pearl saw the other diamond but quickly blue diamond put her finger up to her lips and smiled.

 “guess who?” blue whispered in yellow’s ear while putting her hands over her eyes.  At this point yellow pearl jumped off her diamond’s shoulders and down to meet her blue counterpart.

“hmmm, I wonder who it could be?” yellow diamond said playfully. She pulled blue’s arms down over her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “So what brings you to my court today?”

“I need to talk to you about something, also my pearl wants to say ‘hi’ to your pearl.” They both looked down at the same time to see both pearls in a heartwarming hug and a kiss. So, they left their pearls to themselves and walked to Yellow’s personal room. when they arrived there, Yellow took blue and sat her on the king-sized bed. The room was brightly colored with different shades of yellow and gold, the bed was like something you would only see in a dream; with a canopy of a light-yellow fabric that hung around the bed to give it the feeling of comfort and class.

“what’s wrong blue I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong. And have you been crying? your eyes look puffy.” Yellow asked as she brought her hand up to cup blue’s face; rubbing her thumb across her cheek, feeling the dried-up tears that was once on her face. blue picked up one of the pillows that lay across yellow’s bed spread.

“it’s pink, I can’t forget about her and I miss her so much.”  She said as she played with the edging of the pillow trying her best to avoid yellow’s gaze. Embarrassed that she was still grieving on the fallen diamond.

Yellow gave her a comforting look and said “I know blue I miss her too, but we can’t fix it…she is gone and we can’t do anything about it and I am sorry. Please understand that it is not your fault what happened; she will always be remembered in our hearts; we will never forget her, I can promise you that.”

blue lifted her head and smiled at yellow. even with tears in her eyes, blue managed to keep a smile on her face when she was with yellow. They both stared into one another’s eyes, both loving the way both of their eyes sparkle. With making the first move, yellow pulled her in to a passionate kiss and held her close making sure blue would never feel alone again. Their tongues fought for dominance, each trying not to give in to the other. As a surprise, blue gained the dominance and yellow loved it.

 Outside of Yellow’s room sat the two pearls waiting for their diamonds to return in the little closed off hallway that connected the room to the court.

“so how long do you think they are going to be in there?” asked yellow.

Blue pearl had her ear to the door. “I don’t know but from what I can hear they are going to be in there for a while” blue said with a smirk on her face. Blue pearl pulled Yellow pearl closer and they as well started to kiss passionately. Hands roaming each other’s body not leaving a spot untouched. When they broke the kiss, yellow pearl started to slowly remove blue pearl’s clothes. She took her time admiring every inch of her lover, both starting to grow aroused between their legs. When yellow pearl finished taking off the others clothes, she saw just how wet she really was.

“well someone is excited.” Yellow pearl said with a giggle. She took her lover’s breast in each hand, earning a moan and a slight twitch each time she brushed her nipple. Blue pearl was always so sensitive when it came to sex; and with a lot of practice, yellow pearl knew exactly how blue pearl liked it. She took her tongue and started to lick her breasts one at a time, giving it each a suck before moving on to the next one. She focused on her erect nipples, giving each the same amount of attention to each one as she flicked her tongue just right to hear the pretty moans her partner gave after each course of action.  Blue pearl was in pure bliss, her body melting with each touch of yellow pearl’s skilled hands.

 

Back in Yellow’s room, blue and yellow’s hands were wondering the others body. Feeling every curve that each wanted to see without the clothes in the way.

“Blue, do you really want this because if you don’t feel good we can do this another time; I understand if…” she was cut off by the others kiss and she melted in to the kiss only to deepen it. When yellow opened her eyes, she looked in awe as she saw her lover already nude. Her nipples were erect and her slit soaked from the foreplay just only a few minutes ago; Noticing she was starting to stare and drool out of the corner of her mouth, she flashed off her own clothes. Blue giggled which turned into a smile and started to touch yellow all over her body.

“well…well…well I guess I am not the only one exited” blue said in a seductive voice. Her hands started to roam her own body until she got to her slit and started to rub herself. Looking at yellow, she caught her eyes and gave her a seductive look.

“that’s your fault” yellow smirked. Blues hands wandered over her yellow’s curves and to her also soaked slit. She started to rub her fingers in between the wet folds and with every movement causing muffled moans from yellows lips. Still waiting outside the room, the two pearls were also having their moment. Yellow pearl is rubbing her now soaked finger through the other’s slit. Feeling the heat radiating from her entrance, she slipped in a finger and the other pulsated in pleasure.

“yellow please stop teasing my core is aching. Just do me already.” Blue said in an irritated tone.

“you know I like you when you beg.” Right after she said that she slipped two more fingers in her and that caused blue pearl to arch her back in pleasure; yellow pearl started to move her fingers in a steady rhythm, giving blue time to adjust to the feeling. When she adjusted, she started to pick up the speed causing little sounds coming from who she was in. her fingers felt her wall starting to tighten and she knew she close.

“ooh.mmyy….staarss…I…I,..am…close” when she heard this, yellow pearl took her tongue and guided it down and through her wet folds to her clit; gently sucking on her hard ball of nerves knowing that it will bring her over the top.“aaahhhhhhh… I’m coming” blue pearl said in a shaky voice; and started to fill yellow pearl’s mouth with her hot fluids.

“are you okay?” yellow said worriedly; looking at her blue partner trying to recover from her high.

“Yeah…that..was amazing.”

Back in the room, yellow is laying down on her mountain of pillows while her blue lover ate her out; giving her all the pleasure she knew she could give her. Her tongue danced around her wet slit not leaving any area untouched. while her tongue danced her fingers started to come into play, she started to pump two fingers in her lover looking for that hitch breath she was looking for. And she got it. Now knowing the other diamond that meant she was close, real close. “ahh..blue..don’t..stop..I’m….” she was interrupted by a surprised orgasm, feeling it all through her body and getting it all over blue’s face, fingers, and the bed sheets that were below her. Helping her through her climax, she started to lap up the rest of her orgasm. Slowly licking her folds until she felt her muscles relax.

 “that…was amazing…” yellow said half lidded.

“well I have been told I’m great with my handy work” she said licking up the rest of yellow diamond’s fluids that rested on her fingers.

“you sure know how to please a diamond, that’s all I have to say” yellow said just barely coming out of her orgasm high. “now let me show you how I say thank you for this amazing glow” yellow then took blue and flipped her right under her, giving kisses all over blue’s body.

Outside breathing deep is yellow pearl; blue pearl had her sit on top of her doing everything in her power to give the same intense release she gave her only moments ago. Blue pearl had her tongue thrusting in and out of her entrance giving volts of pleasure going up the other’s body; enjoying every movement that was given to her.

“ahh…. blue..your..tongue..does..wonders” yellow pearl said almost breathless, even though gems didn’t need to breath. Blue pearl continued with a steady, but forceful pace and yellow pearl’s walls started to tighten around her tongue. Which in blue pearl’s case that meant she was close. “ahhh……blue… II’mmm….ooohhh sstaars..” the climax hit her and hit her hard. She fell limp on her lover’s body and tried to come down from her orgasm high. When she did both pearls cuddled together sitting up dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

Back inside of yellow’s private room, yellow had blue on her back; tasting every inch of blue’s slit. Yellow knew she was too close and so sensitive from just the work she had done for her. So, she stopped.

Blue opened her eyes “yellow? Why did you stop?” she said with a disappointed voice almost whimpering. What blue failed to notice is that yellow shape shifted a shaft; teasing the outer lips of blue’s very wet slit.

 “blue, before I do this…you’re not ready, right?”

“ I don’t think so, but we have planned on having gemlings for a while now and I was thinking why not now?”

“as long as I am with you that sounds like a beautiful idea” with that she slipped in blue with some sort of difficulty. Blue felt a little discomfort for only a second but that pain turned into pleasure within seconds. Blue looked down and saw the little bump that was yellow’s member inside her and man did that turn her on even more.  Yellow started to move in a steady pace giving blue time to adjust. When she made sure blue was okay, she started to tear her apart; Blue yelped at the change of pace and the force she was dealing with. With each thrust, both diamonds were in pure bliss. Yellow felt her climax starting to hit her, but she didn’t want to give in first. But in the end, she did and blue was right behind her. She climaxed when she felt yellow’s hot sticky fluids filling her to the brim and that’s when she couldn’t take it anymore and released herself. Both diamonds lay still on each other, feeling one another’s company and love for each other. When yellow pulled out, Blue diamond could feel yellow’s mess starting to leak out of her and onto her thigh. They only had a few minutes to relax until the pearls knocked on the door alerting both diamonds that a quartz and white diamond wanted to speak to them. So literally in a flash, they were cleaned up and dressed and ready to meet their pearls that were waiting right outside for their diamonds.                                   

Months had passed by since the diamonds encounter in yellow’s room. blue diamond was in her personal room trying to sleep, while her pearl stood right by the very large bed; waiting for anything her diamond needed. The diamond hasn’t been feeling at her best for a couple of weeks. Her stomach ached and she had a strange new feeling that made her feel empty. She felt sick, and had a monster headache.

“pearl can you go get yellow diamond for me? Maybe she can help me find out why I don’t feel so good.” The diamond said as she groaned through the pain.

“yes, my diamond.” The pearl said with a graceful bow. So, blue pearl went off to yellow diamond’s part of the empire. When she got there, she found the other pearl and diamond heading to the armor hallway; to inspect what was being made. Out of the corner of her eye, yellow diamond spotted the other pearl heading her way.

“well, let me guess you are here to see the pearl who is blushing right behind my left leg.” Yellow diamond said with a playful smirk as she turned her head to see her pearl with a gold dark blush across her face. Blue pearl’s cheeks blushed a dark indigo.

“umm…no my diamond. My other diamond needs you, she hasn’t been feeling good for the past few weeks and is requesting your presence.” She told the diamond as she did a bow to one of the other homeworld leaders. Yellow diamond’s eyes said worry all over them, but she kept her cool and started her way to blue’s empire. She and the pearls walked to blue diamond’s room rather very quickly, they opened her door only to see blue diamond on her bed still trying to find some of peace within her body.

“oh yellow, I’m glad you are here. My physical form has been a bit weird lately and I don’t know what to do?”

“well, tell me what’s been happening. There is bound to be an explanation to this.” Yellow said in a trying clam voice.

“well..” blue diamond started “ my stomach is being weird, I feel sick always in the morning when I wake up, I have a headache almost 24/7 and there in some pain in my lower abdomen. I don’t know what to do!” she said frantic. “am I defective? or am I being corrupted slowly from the inside out?” at this point blue had tears in her eyes while the other diamond had stars in her own. both pearls looked at each other and then at the diamonds and started wondering what’s going on.

“blue, don’t you see. The things you are telling me about what you’re feeling……blue you sound like you’re pregnant!!” yellow exclaimed ecstatically. Now both peals wore the same expression as yellow diamond did; all three over filled with joy.

“wait I am? Really! Oh, yellow I am so happy, we are going to be mothers. Oh, I can’t wait for it or them to be here!” blue diamond was the happiest and bliss out of all four of them. she rubbed her flat stomach starting to daydream about her gemling or gemlings

“to be sure I am going to call a peridot to scan and confirm the pregnancy. Pearl, please call the only medical peridot over here as soon as possible; she is my best tech so I know she will do things right.” Only moments later a peridot came rushing through blue diamond’s private room door, not wasting any time to please her diamond.

“peridot, I need you to scan blue diamond’s abdomen; and look for anything moving or unusual there.” Yellow diamond stated.

“my diamond is she expecting?” peridot asked very hesitantly, trying not to over step her bounds.

“we are hoping but as my trusted peridot you shall not say a word to another gem; we will announce it when the time is right. Is that clear?”

“yes, my diamond. Umm…. my diamond... I need blue diamond to lie back down with um…..her appearance modifiers off. At least the lower half.” Peridot now wore a dark green blush on her face. She was so embarrassed that she had to ask a diamond, a diamond for all gems to take off her clothes and expose her private regions to a mere peridot. Blue diamond heard the request and now she wore the same kind of blush but then she thought of the possible upcoming event and complied with the request. With a snap of her fingers the lower half of her wardrobe was gone; and she laid still so the peridot could begin to scan. Peridot raised her arm and made her fingers into a straight line and lined them up just 3 inches below her chest. She pressed some buttons on her other hand and started to scan blue diamond’s body. “okay I don’t see anything yet……oh wait…there are 2 anomalies sitting on the lower abdominal area…and there are two heart beats. Congratulations my diamonds” The room fell silent. And the expression of shock was written on everyone’s face. Blue diamond was first to break the silence.

“yellow, did you hear that; we are going to be mothers! I’m going to be a mother” blue diamond exclaimed with joyful tears now running down her face. Yellow diamond was next to break the silence.

“I’m so happy for you and for us. I love you blue” she leaned down and gave blue diamond a passionate kiss showing her love for her and for her only.

“my diamond, if I may, can I please check up on blue diamond every 6 weeks? To make sure her pregnancy in going on the right path.”

“yes, you may, and report to me every time you check up on blue diamond. And I might need you to be there during the delivery, but we will cross that path when that time comes.” The diamond said as she smiled and held blue’s hand. Yellow and blue were both in pure bliss and were so excited to meet the new gemlings…their new gemlings.

During the first few months a lot had changed. Blue diamond, for one, had moved into yellow diamond’s personal room; so, she could keep an eye on her.  And she has been having these, what people on earth called ‘cravings’ and she need some sort of food almost all the time; which was kind of hard since her cravings were all over the place. Also, she did her work in yellow’s room so she wouldn’t have to move too much. Yellow insist that she did, becoming the over protective mate that blue knew she would become. she had been nauseous in the morning and had been having some stomach pain. She woke up almost every morning over the trash can; and when yellow heard her she immediately got up and rushed to her side; rubbing her hand on blue’s back trying to sooth the expecting diamond. When yellow diamond would come and check in on her, she felt so important; well she was carrying their gemlings after all. Yellow would sit in the room where blue rested and would make sure she was fine before she left to blue’s duties and her own. She would rub her body and sing for her watching the blue gem start to go into a peaceful slumber. Blue was so beautiful. Sometimes yellow would try to cop a feel only getting to her breast before blue would stop her; worried about what could hurt their gemlings.

   Both pearls were actual quite happy with this arrangement; since both diamonds slept in the same room so did the pearls. That meant that they slept with each other on the same bed, cuddling each other throughout the night. And that didn’t bother the diamonds, not one bit. They enjoyed that their pearls finally had the time to be together. Sometimes they would wake up in the middle of the night just to see blue pearl resting on yellow pearl’s chest with yellow’s hand stroking her hair and rarely they would see blue pearl’s eyes, fast asleep knowing that her other half will protect her through the night . One night while trying to sleep, blue diamond had a question pop in her head;

“yellow?”

“yes blue?”

“what do you think our gemlings are going to look like?” she asked while she rubbed her abdomen

“I don’t know we must wait and see.” Blue turned over so that she was on her side facing yellow; she saw that the other diamond was in her short night gown, yellow of course, and her hair was almost starting to become a mess. Yellow diamond opened her eyes to see her one and only lover staring at her with love in her eyes.

“what are you staring at?” yellow diamond said lazily with a smile.

“just looking at a beautiful diamond and a soon to be mother.” Blue replied short and sweet. “yellow I cannot go to sleep”

“just close your eyes and relax”…….

“did the peridot tell you what she told me today after the routine checkup?” blue said changing the topic.

“yes, she has to report to me after them. She told me that our two little gems are healthy and they are growing the way they should at this point.” Yellow said with excitement and sleepiness.

“she told me that they should recognize my voice now and that I should talk to them every chance I get; yellow why don’t you talk to them.” Blue suggested.

“okay if you insist.” Blue turned back on her back and lifted her shirt just enough to expose her now visible baby bump. Yellow raised herself on her elbows and adjusted herself over the bump of her mate.

 “um…forgive me blue, but I don’t know how to start” yellow nervously said.

“just talk to them, it doesn’t matter how you start.” Blue said as she started to run her fingers through yellow’s mess of a hair.

“okay, hey there. This is your other mommy speaking, I don’t know if you can quite hear me but if you can I want you to know that I love you so much; and your other mommy who is carrying you does too. I can’t wait for you to be here. When you arrive, you will be adored by all who meet you and I bet you two will be beautiful just like your mom. Well I know its late and mommy is getting tired so I will let you two sleep. Goodnight, and remember I will always love you”

 yellow looked up at blue and saw tears flowing down her face, overwhelmed by all the love she heard from yellow. Yellow was about to go to bed but something caught her eye, she saw both pearls sitting up in their bed with stars in their eyes. Now realizing what happened she herself had a golden tint of blush sprawled across her face. Blue noticed the blush and looked at the direction yellow was looking, and herself noticed the two pearls and began to laugh.

“don’t you dare tell another soul about this” yellow diamond said trying to keep her cool. And with that, both diamonds and pearls went to bed.

Blue was in yellow’s room rubbing her now eight-month baby bump with her pearl right beside her. All of her “appointments” with the peridot were good, she told both diamonds that everything was in perfect order; and that things were going to be okay.

 “um blue, I have been meaning to ask you, can I please feel your stomach? If it is not stepping over my bounds.” Blue pearl asked with a bow.

“of course, you can. You are my pearl and my friend. Here.” Blue picked up her pearl and helped her find where the most active spots were the gemlings were moving. She placed the pearl on her stomach and watched her pearl in shock as the babies were moving and she knew her pearl could feel it. “wow my diamond, they are strong!” blue only chuckled and removed her pearl and placed her back on her feet.

“Pearl if you want, you can rest and go relax. It’s getting late and yellow and her pearl will be back shortly.” Blue replied while she circled her baby bump with her index finger.  

 So, pearl went to her and the other pearl’s side of the room (which was very big might I add) and started to get ready for bed. Blue diamond sat on the bed, feeling the kicks of her gemlings. One of the kicks was very strong and gave the diamond some pain.

“my dear, that was one strong kick you gave me.” Blue replied to her kicking gemling  And another but more forceful kick hit her and that gave even more pain than the last. She winced at the pain and felt something wet; she looked down between her legs and saw the covers soaked in some fluid, then realization hit her. Her water just broke. Pain started to race through her entire body; sure, she was a diamond but this pain felt like being shattered was painless.

“pearl!” she screamed tears running down her face. “pearl, please” her pearl immediately ran to the bedside worry all on her face.

 “pearl, please got get yellow diamond and hurry!” blue diamond said as she gritted her teeth trying to take the pain. Her pearl ran to find the diamond who she had no idea where she was. Thank the diamonds that yellow diamond and her pearl were already heading towards yellow diamond’s room, so she didn’t have to go very far. Blue pearl finally caught up to yellow diamond and yellow pearl, she was out of breath but she knew there was no time to waste.

“my diamond, blue diamond needs you immediately”

 “what happened? Is she alright?”

“I think she went into labor and she is going to have the gemlings!” reality struck yellow diamond and she ran as fast as she could to her room; when she got there, she saw blue diamond in pain crying and holding her stomach.

“yellow…they are coming, and at a fast rate too.” She said through hiccups and sobs

“but you are a month early, never mind that, blue I need you to phase off your bottom half of you clothing” blue in an instant, did what she was told to do and flashed off her clothing. Revealing her lower regions to yellow and the pearls. Already yellow sees her first child, barely crowning.  

 “okay blue I need you to listen to me, when I count to three I need you to push…okay” blue diamond nodded in a moaning mess.

Yellow fazed off her gloves and moved down to the area where her children were about to be born. She spread the blue gem’s legs further apart and positioned her hands into a ready stance.

“one, two, three, push!”

 blue diamond pushed as hard as she could. She screamed out in pain, she felt like she was going to poof from just this one push. The pain that was coursing through her body was agonizing, but she was reminded of why she was going through this pain. She felt a small relief and heard a cry, a cry that only a mother could know. One of her gemlings were born. She had light green hair, but it was short like yellow diamond’s. she was a darker green and her gem was on her stomach, right where her belly button should be. And of course, it was a diamond. Yellow took the now screaming gemling and placed it right on blues chest, and it almost immediately stopped crying.

Blue wrapped her hands around the new babe

“oh yellow, she is so beautiful.” Another course of pain swept through her, reminding her she still had one more to deliver. “yellow the next one is coming and I don’t think I can last much longer!” blue choked out holding the new gem in her arms, carefully not crushing the brand-new gem   

“yes you can blue I know you can; just breath and push whenever you’re ready, okay.” Yellow looked into blues hurting eyes,

“Do it for me. Do it for her.” Yellow was now in her own tears, trying her best to keep calm and deliver her children. Both pearls were uneasy, one seeing her diamond in pain; while the other saw her diamond like no one has seen her before. Blue diamond took a deep breath and pushed. It took 3 good pushes, but she managed to do it and deliver her last gemling. Her last gemling was a lighter green than the first but she had dark green swirls on her body; her hair was yellow and long but not connected like blue’s and her gem was on her left arm and it was also green. Yellow took the crying gemling and placed it right next to the other one on blues chest. Both gemlings were cuddled closely to blue diamond, taking in their mother’s warmth and comfort.

 “oh blue, you did an amazing job; I’m so proud of you” yellow kissed her forehead and sat right next to blue on her bed, but not before yellow grabbed the nearest blanket and covered blue diamond from the waist down. Both diamonds looked at their gemlings and awed at them, they were so small and so peaceful.

“yellow, what are we going to name them?” blue asked as she held her babies close.

“how about emerald for this one” as she picked up her first born, which was originally on blue diamond’s chest. “emerald diamond.” She held the green gemling close and kissed her right on her forehead. Which caused the gemling to giggle.

“And this one,” blue diamond stated as she picked up her second born, “will be jade diamond.” And she as well kissed the gemling on her forehead. 

 Both diamonds now knew what true love and happiness was; having both of their children out in the new world and in their arms, was (for them) a whole new experience. After 20 minutes or so, yellow diamond called the peridot to come and check on blue; just to make sure she was okay. The peridot came in with some towels, a bucket of water, blankets and a kind of carrier that was big enough for both gemlings. She gave a towel to both diamonds and the bucket of water as well, and instructed both diamonds how to clean their children.

The pearls were just standing there, amazed by what just happened; They never took their eyes of the newly born gems. The pearls were afraid to come any closer, knowing how defensive new parents become after the gemlings were born. But out of the corner of blue diamond’s eye, she saw the pearls trying to get a better glimpse of the situation.

“you two can come over here, you know.” Blue diamond stated. As she started to clean her second born (jade Diamond)

“yeah, it’s okay. We both trust you.” Yellow diamond added. Also, as she was cleaning her first born. (emerald Diamond). Yellow diamond has never been seen like this so calm and relaxed, with her guard down as well. Both pearls were still a bit careful but went towards the diamonds anyway.

When they approached the diamonds, both pearls were astonished by the two little beings that were being held in each of the diamond’s arms.

“would you like to hold her?” blue diamond asked her pearl.

Blue pearl jumped backed a little, the question startled her. She started to blush a dark blue; unsure on how to answer the question. Blue diamond added to her statement when she saw her pearl in that state.

“I’m asking you as a friend, not as a pearl.”

The pearl only thought for a second and then answered, “Then yes I would like to, very much.” Blue placed her child in the arms of the pearl and she embraced the new gem into her arms. When the gemling realized she was away from her mothers, she started to whine. But then she looked at blue pearls face and studied it; looking at it from every angle. Then she looked over at her blue mom and back at the pearl and smiled.

“see, she already likes you. You need not to worry, besides both of you will be babysitting anyways”

“babysitting?!” both pearls said in unison

“well what did you think the diamonds pearls would be doing with new gems?” yellow diamond asked rhetorically with a playful smirk on her face.

Both pearls looked at each other, then back at the gemlings; just then jade started to squirm and cry, making blue pearl jump and scared. Just as jade started to cry, so did emerald. Blue diamond took jade from her pearl and tried to settle her, but couldn’t. as blue tried to take care of one of her daughters, yellow diamond was trying to sooth the remaining one; but nothing was working.

Both gemlings were now crying at the top of their lungs and both mothers started to worry

“yellow, I don’t know what’s wrong; she seems fine. How does emerald look?”

“she looks fine, I don’t see anything alarming.”

 as she said that blue felt something, she felt her shirt get wet. She looked down and saw two wet spots right over both of her breast; she stared at the spots and pondered what the hell was going on. Then instinct hit her; she removed her top to expose her now full chest to the rest of the gems in the room. she really didn’t know why or what she was doing, but it felt right to her. She grabbed emerald from yellow so now she had both gemlings. Yellow now looked at blue diamond puzzled: one, her top was down; which gave the other diamond a blush on her face, and two she was confused on what the other was trying to do.

“shhh… it’s okay…mommy’s got you.” Blue quietly whispered to her babies. She lined up one on each of her breast and naturally the gemlings latched on and stopped crying. “is that better babies?” no response “I’ll take that as a yes”

“blue how did you know that would work?” yellow asked still very puzzled by the actions that were just done.

“I didn’t, it just felt right and they seem to like it” she said while looking down at emerald and jade just having a go at it. Milk spilling out of both of their mouths.

“I know I would calm down too, if I got to do that” yellow murmured under her breath

“I heard that yellow, and don’t worry you will” blue replied back with a smirk on her face. “it actually feels weird and slightly relaxing”

“pearl, you and blue pearl can head to blue’s room and do whatever you please until further instruction. We will be in here for a couple of hours or so.”

Just about the time the pearls were almost out the doorway blue diamond added “oh and pearls, don’t make a mess and be sure to shower after” both pearls blushed a dark yellow and a dark blue and hurried out of the room. both diamonds sat back and watched their little ones start to fall into a slumber. Once both gemlings were asleep they both detached and drifted into their dreams. Blue held her children close to her, sharing each new moment with her new gems and her mate.

Yellow admired blue, looking at her and her young made tears flow from her eyes. For the first time, she felt like all was going good for her, for her lover.

“blue, I see your eyes starting to fall; let me hold them while you sleep.” Yellow suggested.

“okay, but please wake me in about 3 hours; the peridot told me before she left what I did was good for the babies. Apparently, that stuff is food for the little ones, they need it every 3 or so hours for about 1 year or until they can use a bottle or actually eat solids” blue informed yellow as she handed the gemlings to her. Yellow took the gemlings into both of her arms.

“okay my dear, but I want you to relax for now. they are in their mama’s hands now; they will be alright”

“ I know they will be.” Blue yawned and started to drift into slumber herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we pick up a couple months after the gemlings arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter two, sorry for the wait. i had a bit of trouble writing this one but i hope you enjoy it <3

The first couple of months were a little off and weird for the new parents. First, breastfeeding was a still all too new for blue diamond; the feeling of two little gems instead of one big gem was a total size difference. Second, the gemlings were needed to be watched all the time and could not be left alone; so, either one diamond stayed behind or both pearls would stay behind. Most of the time it was blue diamond who stayed, all though yellow diamond would switch with her every so often.

When blue diamond was watching them, she would play lightly with them and sing for them, and man did blue diamond have a voice. She would sing to sooth them and sing to put them to sleep, and her young little ones loved it. Emerald is the more hyper gemling and took after yellow; she wore a dress of different shades of green and shorts under it (after blue talking with yellow saying she’s too young for just the dress) and to tie the outfit together, was a bow that went around her waist. Jade is the calmer gemling; taking after blue. She wore blue legging like shorts that went to the knees and an over-sized seaweed green sweater that barely covered her hands, and on top of her head she wore a bow that was yellow and blue. Their traits were different, but they were alike in so many ways. 

Blue diamond loved the times where both diamonds could be with them. When she was with yellow and their gemlings, it was like she was falling in love with all three of them again.

“yellow can you please hand over jade, I need to feed her” blue asked

Yellow had jade in her arms swinging her in an ‘up and down, motion 

“oh alright, but can I at least play with emerald while you feed her?” yellow pleaded 

“if I feed both at the same time, then we can get back to loving, playing, and caring for them faster”

“but…okay…at least let me hold you while you feed them”

“you know you can do that anytime, but alright yellow”

Yellow diamond sat on the bed and motioned blue to come over. When she got there, yellow handed her jade and helped blue get into a comfortable position; she helped blue  
remove her top and gentle set it to the side of her and watched blue diamond feed their gemlings.

“blue, if I may ask, how does that feel?”

“I don’t know how to describe it, but it makes me feel warm and I fall in love with you and the gemlings all over again”

“oh blue….,” 

Yellow tilted blue’s head and gave her a loving kiss smack dab on her lips. She loved the way blue made her feel, even with everything going on, the colony, their gemlings and pink diamond. Her mate and her young by her side made her feel even more important than she already was. 

Blue finished feeding the gemlings and started to hand emerald to yellow, but just as yellow was about to grab her something happened….

“mama…mama!” emerald babbled with grabby hands towards yellow. The smile on her daughter’s face was astonishing and it made yellow cry just like blue diamond. Her daughter kept on with the grabby hands until yellow grabbed her and held her cheek to cheek, savoring the sweet touch between mother and daughter. Just then jade started to babble in blue’s arms getting drool everywhere, trying to do the same as her sister. Blue held her daughter up in front of her face and waited excitedly to see what jade was going to say.

“mommy!” the younger gemling said “mommy……mommy!!”

“oh my gosh yellow, our daughters spoke their first words.” Blue diamond said in complete shock. “can you believe it!” as she held jade close and looked at yellow.

“of course I can, they are the offspring of the smartest, most intelligent gems in the entire universe; not to also mention they get their looks from their mommy.”

“oh stop yellow,” blue giggled. “You know they get your powerful and beautiful looks too; just look at them.”

They sat down the gemlings on the bed and watched the little ones play. Emerald was being a lazy gem and just laid there as her sister started to climb her like a mountain. Jade sat right on her sister’s face and played with her hair; pulling it caused the older gemling to start crying and as she started to cry a blue wave of light consumed the other gems that were around her. Jade was the first to feel it which had a bigger effect on her than the diamonds. She started to sniffle and herself started to cry.

Yellow and blue were next to feel it, but it was nothing like blue’s. the only thing they felt was a small heartache for their hurting children. Blue picked up emerald and tried to hush her; at the same time yellow picked up jade trying to do the same thing. When blue held her closer the blue arura that was coming from her daughter hit her harder and caused her to let out a tear or two. Still trying to sooth the crying gems, the diamonds looked at each other; puzzling and questioning silently what they should do. Then blue grabbed yellow by her arm motioning her to move closer; yellow did so still cradling the gemling and leaned into blue’s shoulder; blue then cleared her throat and started to sing softly…

“if I could, begin to be, half of what you think of me I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love.

When I see the, way you act wondering when I’m coming back

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love like you.

(love like you)

I always thought I might be bad now I’m sure that its true

Cause I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you 

Look at you go, I just adore you I wish that I knew

What makes you think I’m so special…

If I could begin to do, something that does right by you,

I would about anything I would even learn how love.

When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took

I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you

Love like you….love me like you.” 

Blue finished her lullaby only to find her mate fast asleep on her shoulder and both of her babies almost in a trance like stare but each had a smile on their face. Blue giggled at the sight of the snoring diamond, and took the gemling out of yellow’s now sleepy arms and headed to the nursery that the diamonds had put together just for the two babes. When she got there, she had placed emerald down in her crib and took jade to the changing table that laid right next to it; so she could keep an eye on both gemlings.

“now I bet your sister was actually crying because you needed a change and you sat on her face” blue diamond said as she started to undress the little one.

“and I was right” blue diamond snickered “you do”

Blue changed the little ones diaper with no problems and started to cover the little one back up. But that proved to be more of a challenge when the little one started to move quite a bit. Jade held onto her feet and swayed side to side, giggling every time she dodged her mother like a bullet.

“oh come now” her mother cooed “I need to put your pants back on”, the gemling still resisted.

“I bet you were the one who was kicking me all that time while I was still carrying you, weren’t you” blue diamond said as she finally got the pants on the gemling that sort of calmed down. She looked to the crib to find her now sleeping daughter holding on to her teddy snoozing the beginning of her night away; then she looked back at the now calm gemling trying to fall asleep but couldn’t find a way how. Blue knew what to do; she exposed her right breast and picked up the gemling, directing her towards her light blue colored nipple, teasing the gemlings mouth with it to get her to latch on. As soon as she latched on, the gemling became almost still; the only thing moving was her mouth that was suckling blue’s nip; and the only other thing that was touching her was the baby hand that rested on the side of her breast. Once the gemling was done with her dinner, blue put her in her crib next to her sister and kissed them both goodnight before heading to the even bigger baby that fall asleep only a half hour ago. 

The next morning, yellow woke up sore; the cause of it? Wearing her uniform to bed. But that pain slowly faded as she looked to her right and saw her blue lover fast asleep on her side. Blue was so cute when she slept, her body was relaxed and her breathing kept the same pace at every moment through her slumber. she herself couldn’t resist to caress blue’s hip, leading down to start to massage and softly grope her buttocks. Feeling the nice gesture, blue started to wake from her sleepy action.

“yellow,” she said through a pillow that slightly muffled her voice “and what do you suppose you think you’re doing?” trying to hide a giggle.  
The playfulness in her voice made the other diamond only do her actions even more prominent. 

“just trying to feel you up because you look like you were feeling down” yellow answered in a sexy tone of voice.

Blue busted out laughing because of the silly pun her mate just made, hiding her smile and blush between her hands hoping the other diamond didn’t see. Blue sat up and stretched her arms over her head, giving yellow a smile and dropping her arms on yellow’s shoulders. Yellow loving the gesture, pulled blue into a warm hug, savoring the still warm diamond from her slumber only a few minutes ago. Yellow was the one to break the hug, but as she did she pulled blue’s back into her chest and held her; receiving a small grunt of approval as she relaxed into the touch. Yellow than started to kiss and nip blue on her right shoulder and neck, sometimes giving it a suck that she knew would not stay marked. Oblivious to her movements, blue moved her head to expose more of her skin, hoping to get even more out of yellow’s nice gesture. Yellow’s hand ventured down a little further until she got to the spot she was looking for. Since blue didn’t have that much clothes on, only a big t-shirt and some panties, it was very easy access.

“Wow blue, you’re soaked…is this all for me” yellow said as she rubbed her index finger and her middle finger up and down her hot, wet slit. Blue shudders at the movement and grips onto yellow’s arm that is holding her against her. Yellow stops her actions and moves away from blue, only to get a whine that blue admits for having her pleasure taken away.

“yellow where are you going? Why did you stop?” blue asked as she involuntary moved her own hand down to try and keep what yellow started.

“calm down dear, I only went to check the gemlings that’s all. And I was trying to estimate on how much time we have till they wake up.” Yellow answered back in a slightly seductive voice. Still waking back to shared bed blue still lays in.

“I think we have enough time, the little ones usually don’t wake up again till 8 and its only 6:45 am.” blue diamond whined, trying to get yellow back in the bed.

“I think we have plenty of time, that’s why I wanted to try something new.” Yellow said trying to encourage her.  
Blue stopped her actions and spoke “what did you have in mind?” a heated blush started to form on her face, curious on what her mate had in mind

“well I was wonder maybe you can shapeshift this time? I’m the one who always does it, and even though your fingers are great, I want to feel even more full. If you’re okay with it.” Yellow explained 

“um…I would love too, but I have never done it before and I’m kind of embarrassed to be honest with you.”

“nonsense blue,” yellow said as she sat down and grabbed blue’s hands “I will help you through it; and I can promise you your experience with it will be extraordinary; I will help you, I promise.”

“okay…if it’s with you I’ll do it” blue said as she smiled and brightened up.

“okay blue, all you have to do is think about what you want and shape it to your area, it should be easy for an intelligent gem like you.”

Blue grabbed the edge of her oversized shirt and pulled it down, covering her genitals. Focusing on what she wants, she closed her eyes and shapeshifted a shaft hopefully to yellow’s liking. A flash of light indicated that the changed had happened and yellow waited in anticipation. Blue still had her area covered, debating internally if she should show her what she made.

“so are you gonna show me, or am I going to have to play hide and go seek to find it?” yellow smirked as she laid a now gloveless hand on blue’s thigh.

“I’m still slightly embarrassed; you can move the shirt I don’t think I can,”

Yellow put her other hand identical to her other and traveled up her thighs; when she got to her shirt’s edge she slowly began to move it up, giving blue anxiety at the rate she was going. When yellow finally lifted the shirt, her face wore the thought ‘oh yeah, I’m gonna enjoy this’. Blue’s hands covered her face as her shaft was exposed to the cool air of the room, looking at yellow through the cracks of her fingers. Yellow slowly caressed the hardening member, making sure blue was comfortable before she moved on.

“my dear, this is so beautiful…never be ashamed of this.” Yellow praised “you’re such a good girl, I’m proud of you baby. Now let’s get rid of this shirt and have you stand up”  
yellow guided blue to stand and she striped her of the shirt, now leaving blue completely exposed. Blue stood there with her hands nervously behind her back, waiting quietly for further instruction. Yellow then flashed off her armor and clothes, only leaving her black bra and matching thong on. She went in front of blue and kissed her; starting at her lips and making her way down her body, all the way to her now hard shaft. Yellow sat on her knees and grabbed her member, savoring the small sounds of pleasure coming from blue. 

Yellow started to jerk her off slowly, letting blue get used to the new sensation.

“ahhah…yellow” blue whispered in pleasure

Yellow taking this an opportunity to move forward, took her tongue and gave it a long lick upwards; tasting salty pre, as she got to the head of the shaft. She kissed her head and then started to kiss down to the base, not leaving any area untouched by her lips. She then grabbed her length and guided it into her mouth, starting at the tip and moving down till only half of it was down her throat.

Blue grabbed the back of her hair and tensed up; yellow taking it as a clue to stop pulled out. “Are you okay dear? Do you want me to stop?”

“NO!!... I mean…please don’t stop, it was very enjoyable.” Blue exclaimed.

Giving a sly grin, yellow put the shaft back into her mouth; taking more in the second time. Watching blue’s face movements was, for yellow, accomplishments. Seeing her mouth hang open in an “O” shape and the drool that came out on the sides made yellow feel that she was giving her lover all the pleasure she could ask for; and the little moans that came with the actions were music to her ears. Picking up the pace, yellow placed her hands on blue’s thighs and started to bob her head up and down the long shaft; leaving saliva all over blue’s length.

The pleasure was amazing for blue, her cock throbbed inside her mouth; loving every swift movement of yellow’s tongue and skilled mouth.

“ahaah…..yellow…I think I need to pee..” blue spoke breathlessly, trying to still stay composed on her two legs that felt like buckling.  
Yellow pulls the member out of her mouth, but still jerking it at fast pace to keep the pleasure she has worked for there. “it’s not pee darling, trust me” yellow smirked “just let it out, I promise you will feel better if you do” yellow added as she picked up the pace of her work.

Blue looked at yellow and how she was positioned and that made her lose her mind. With a high pitched moan, almost like a song, blue released all over yellow’s face. Covering her fluids all over her face and landing it into her mouth. Yellow kept milking her slowly till she was relaxed to the touch and finally came back from her orgasmic high. Blue sat down becoming too weak to stand and looked at yellow. Yellow rose to her feet and cleaned herself of blue’s fluids savoring her spunk as she began to eat it up.

“eww…gross,” blue giggled in a whisper

“oh when I do it it’s gross, but when you do it it’s sexy” yellow replied with some playful attitude.

“you were right yellow, this was an amazing feeling” blue said as she grabbed her now semi-soft cock into her hands.

“oh we still have one more part left dear,”

Yellow stood and walked to the edge of the bed, holding onto the bed post as she looked blue into her eyes; never letting her break contact. She slowly swayed her hips and  
moved her hands over her body, starting from her thighs to her breast. Slowly, but with a purpose, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She had blue’s attention now. blue straightened her back and moved towards the bight colored diamond. She crawled on her hands and knees until she got to yellow at the edge of the bed, her member now as hard as it was the first time. She pushed herself up to meet yellow’s gaze, lust in both of their eyes. Blue made the first move and grabbed yellow cheek tenderly, pulling her into a heated kiss. Tongues dancing in each other’s mouth, blue tasting herself from her orgasm only minutes ago. When they finally pulled away, the only thing that connected them was the string of saliva hanging between their lips.

Yellow spoke up “do you want to take the lead, or shall I?”  
“I think I can take it from here,” blue answered as she pulled yellow towards the center of the bed. She laid yellow down and moved her hands all over her body, touching her with very skilled hands. Blue’s kisses started at the neck, giving bites her and there, knowing how her sunshine loves the feel of pain. Lowering herself further, she reached her breast that had a perfectly shaped diamond gem nested between them. she licked the gem in an upward motion, giving yellow a shudder as she did. Then moving to her breast gave each nipple a suck and long lick; she moved her hands lower and felt the slick of yellow and how needy she really was. Moving the now useless pair of panties out of her way, blue gave her clit a small flick; feeling her diamond move under her from the sensation that she desperately needed.

“wow babe, you are wetter than I have ever seen you before; was this all from sucking my dick? If I would have known I would have done this eons ago” blue whispered into yellow’s ear, earning a moan after moan from yellow.

Blue placed herself in a position to enter yellow, giving her an approval blue slipped in. yellow was in bliss, but also in some pain; blue was bigger than she thought she would be but she wasn’t complaining. Giving a shaky sigh, yellow felt that pain pass, now all that was left was the pleasure she was bound to get more of. Blue started at steady pace, rhythmically thrusting to meet yellow needy hips. But as they both started to get impatient, the rhythm left; each trying to reach their peak.

“yellow…I think I’m gonna…”

“don’t…forget to….pull out blue”

Yellow arched her back as she came, a high moan coming from her mouth trying to desperately to cover it with her hand; not wanting to wake the gemlings that still lay asleep in the room only a few feet away. Blue reached her orgasm as she felt yellow’s walls clenched tight around her shaft. She pulled out, but not soon enough; Most of it landed on yellow’s stomach but there was a little that laid in yellow’s heat. Oblivious to it, the diamonds laid together for a little while still in bliss. Enjoying the time left before they had to shower and start the day.

“you pulled out right?” yellow said as blue rested on her chest, breaths now synchronized.

“of course darling, I may have not used this before but I’m not stupid” blue said with a giggle “just look at your stomach”

Yellow looked down and saw a green mixture of yellow’s and blue’s fluids. Giving a small smile yellow kissed blue on her forehead and ran her fingers through blue’s hair. Their small moment of peace left when they heard the cry of one gemling…then the other. Not really wanting to get up, blue stood and cleaned herself with a snap of her fingers; then putting on her usual attire ready to go attended to her young. Yellow did the same and followed blue to the nursery. The diamonds looked to the crib and down at the screaming gemlings; when both jade and emerald opened their eyes, their sobs turned into quite hiccups, waiting for their mommies to pick them up. When they did they settled just like that; yellow held jade and blue held emerald, embracing the little ones as if they were just born again. The diamonds headed out of the room and back to the main bedroom with their young, preparing themselves for a normal day as a diamond; and as mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned to see what happens with the diamond family, if you want to suggest something to me i am open to suggestions. hope you enjoy it!! I"m sorry if the sex part is inaccurate, i'm a lesbian and i know nothing about straight sex (sorry not sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little surprises <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took so long, school started as well as soccer and i have been super busy. plus i had a little writter's block through this chapter, so i started to write another story. yeah sorry about that........ENJOY!!!!!

“blue have you seen emerald?” yellow called out.

“I thought you were watching her?” blue answered yellow

“I was, where is jade?” yellow added

“now where did they run off to, those gems are always running around; they remind me of you yellow,” blue snickered

“haha very funny blue, but really we need to find them before they get hurt.”

Just as the now concerned diamond parents started to search the room, they heard giggles coming from the gemlings room. following their instinct, the diamonds headed to the room only to find a blanket on the floor with two little silhouettes sticking up straight. The diamonds looked at each other and smiled; they both walked around to opposite sides of the blanket and grabbed the corners of the fabric.

“well yellow, I don’t think they are in here” blue teasingly said

“you’re right blue, I wonder where they could be…”

Swiftly the diamonds picked up the blankets and uncovered the gemlings. Jade giggled and went to hug blue’s leg and emerald giggled as well and crawled over to yellow. 

“momma found gems!!” jade cooed, still holding onto her mother’s leg.

“yes darling, momma found the gems” blue said as she picked up jade

“and do you have anything to say little one?” yellow asked emerald as she helped her to her feet. 

The little one stayed relatively quiet, the only thing she did was blew a raspberry at her mommy in a playful manner. The gemlings were 9 months old and they could already walk and talk but they only knew a few words. Gemlings grow up pretty fast, so these actions weren’t new or surprised the diamonds. The only thing that might be slightly concerning was that emerald doesn’t really talk; which both diamonds think that she is just a shy gem.

Today was the day that the gemlings needed to see the medics. blue diamond insisted that they at least see them once a year until they can take care of themselves; and with blue having her mind set, there was no point of arguing. Blue picked up jade, while yellow picked up emerald, and after both gemlings were secure in their arms, the diamond family headed to the medical offices only a couple buildings away. When the diamonds took their palanquins, the gemlings would love to play with the tech and the décor inside. Emerald would play with the lighting in yellow diamond’s, while jade play with the long, soft curtains; pulling on them and making her mother smile. 

When they got there, there was only a few gems there; really just the medical staff. And everyone one lit up when they saw the baby diamonds come through the door. When the gemlings saw the other gems looking at them, they clenched to the fabric of their mother’s clothes even harder; scared that there were other gems looking at them. when the diamonds felt the change of pressure from the kids, they wrapped their children up into their fabric’s. blue took a part of her veil and wrapped jade up so all she could see was her mommy; and yellow took off her coat and wrapped it around emerald so all she could see was the same thing.

The diamonds waited for an agate to escort them to a room where the gemlings were going to be seen. When they arrived in the room, the diamonds sat down on the medical bed that was made for an especially big gem or gems. They sat and waited only for a short while, then a group of gems that ranged from quartzes to rubies came in and started the exams. The group of medics ran multiple test and evaluations, most were quick and painless and with the time they were making they would be out of there in no time.

“oh sweetheart hold still, it will be over quick” blue said to the squirming gemling, refusing to take the shot. “I promise you won’t need anymore, but please hold still”

“Noo!! Mommy hurt” jade argued with her mother

“agate, is there any other way we can do this? Neither gemling won’t do it” yellow asked as she was trying to pry emerald from under the medical bed. Still trying to look and act appropriate as a diamond.

The agate spoke up, “yes, my diamond, we can have you and blue diamond transfer the medication through your gems and since you and blue diamond have chest gems, all you would have to do is hold your young on your gem; and the medication should take it from there.”

“blue do you want that?” yellow asked her mate, still trying to pry the gemling back into her hands.

“I’m up for anything at this point, but won’t that hurt us?”

“no, my diamond, you will however be a little tired since it will take some of your energy, but no need to worry it is only temporary.”

The diamonds looked at each other and then at the gemlings and almost at the same time said, “we’ll do it”

“okay my diamonds, all we need to do is a standard test that we give to anybody, just to make sure your gems are in perfect condition for transfer.” The fusion of two agates went over to blue diamond and held up some sort of scanner and held it up to her gem. They pressed some buttons on what looked like a remote control and then continued to scan. The results took about two minutes to receive but when they came back the came back normal.

“okay my diamond your results are normal, gem energy stats: perfect, gem health: excellent; and there were no flags. You’re good to go my diamond” the agate injected blue’s right arm and waited till blue diamond held one of her gemlings to her chest, waiting for the transfer to transpire.

When the transfer was complete, the agate fusion went onto the second diamond; already she saw that something was off. 

“my diamond, are you okay? You look a little sick”

“yes, I’m fine. You’re looking at a diamond that is just slightly exhausted that’s all.”

“yes, my diamond. Are you ready to begin the scan?”

Yellow diamond nodded and held emerald as the agate began to scan her gem.

Gem energy stats: moderate, gem health: moderate, one flag: pregnant

The agate unfused at the sight of the results that appeared on her screen, shocked at the sudden moment, yellow diamond and blue diamond looked at the two with anxiety in their eyes. The two gems recovered and started to look around panicking, debating on how they were going to tell the lustrous diamond the news.

“what did that say, why are you two so in a panic frenzy?!” yellow diamond exclaimed. 

“uhh…um…well” the two agates stammered, still trying to find the right words to tell their diamond the news.

Blue diamond saw the two gems just struggle, she saw how the gems looked like they were going to poof just from yellow diamond’s stare. The diamond held her children and thought about a different approach to get the information out.

“why don’t you show me the results? You can just let me see the screen and can tell yellow diamond” blue diamond suggested

One agate went over to blue diamond and pulled up the screen; she made it bigger so the giant monarch could see what they saw. Blue diamond pulled the screen up to her face, enlarged it, and began to read.

Her face was almost expressionless, reading the unnecessary content of the report; she skimmed through until one sentence caught her eye. Her eyes widen and she looked over at yellow diamond. The sun colored diamond looked at her puzzled, she read blue’s face and she didn’t know what to think of. Blue’s face held a blush, and she wore a sorry smile. She set down the two gemling behind her on the bed and took yellow’s hands into hers.

“yellow…sweetie, the good news is that you’re perfectly fine…” blue said in an innocent voice.

“so what’s wrong, why won’t nobody tell me information that is about me?” yellow responded.

“well…what would you say if we had another gemling? I mean what if one of us carried again?”

“right now? not really. We have our duties and these little monsters” she said playfully, turning around and messing with the gemlings hair 

“well it seems we will have some more on the way… yellow your pregnant. Congratulations!!” blue told her mate. She through her hands around yellow’s torso and gave her a heartwarming hug. The other diamond on the other hand turned pale and was very stunned.

“what…I’m pregnant? No it can’t be…” yellow said as she took her hands and placed them on her stomach. She held them there and looked at blue, tears threating to pour out from her eyes. 

Blue saw how yellow was about to just burst from emotion, so she told yellow to take jade and herself home while she stayed and took care of emerald. The other diamond didn’t say a word, but complied with blue diamond; she picked up jade and headed to the door and started on what seemed like to be a very long ride home. 

After blue finished the transfer with emerald, she thanked the team of medics and headed home to solve the case of an emotional yellow diamond. When she got there, she found both diamonds on their shared bed; yellow had her arms around jade who was carefully cradled in her momma’s chest and fast asleep. Yellow was slowly caressing her daughter’s hair, sniffling every now and then telling blue that she was in fact crying. Blue took her daughters and placed them in a smaller rocking crib that they had set by their bed. Slowly she sat down and took yellow into her arms. The sun colored diamond leaned into the touch and aloud a couple more tears to fall.  
Blue diamond has never seen this before. From when she emerged, she has always seen yellow as hard as a rock; tall, strong and assertive. Never emotional. Blue took yellow diamond off her shoulder and wiped the tears off her face.

“yellow, I have never seen you like this. Aren’t you happy that your pregnant?” blue asked while her own tears threatened to spill.

“yes blue, I am. But you need to know something…” yellow diamond responded and started to hold onto her stomach as if she was going to lose it.

“before we even thought of another diamond, which was you, white and I were in a relationship. We had something, until white wanted to have a gemling; I was the carrier between the two of us. When we found out that I was pregnant the first time, we were ecstatic. But when I was 6 months in, I miscarried. And lost the gemling. I was a mess, the thought of never seeing the being that we created. White and I tried a second time, this time I made it to full term but they had to do an emergency C-section and she ended up dying in my arms once she was born. She ended up poofing in my arms, and her gem dulled as time went by. Right after she poofed I did as well; I ended up staying in my gem for 3 years, grieving over the loss of my second child. White left me after I could not give her what she wanted; then a couple thousand years later you emerged and I knew it was love at first sight” yellow finished up, tears stained across her face.

Blue pulled her back into a hug and tried to keep her composer as she thought about what yellow has been through. She broke the hug and started her response.  
“darling, I will never understand the pain that you went through…but I am here for you and here for the gemling that will exist. We will make sure that you will have this gemling; gem technology has advanced so much that we can watch them through the whole process. We will do everything in our power to make sure she lives.”

“blue, I don’t want to lose another one…I can’t handle another child dying in my arms”

“they won’t. they will live with their sisters and us; they will see the gem empire and we will see them grow into the diamond that they will be.” Blue diamond reassures her. “I promise.”

Yellow nodded a yes, and hugged blue back squeezing her hard as she felt blue try and give the same amount of force back. Yellow broke the hug and gave blue a reassuring smile.

“oh, and just to be clear now, you will not return to work until this gemling is born. I will take it from here; if you can do it I believe I can to.” Yellow was about to open her mouth and protest but a glare from blue shut her up real fast. All yellow diamond did was nod her head yes and fall back on the bed.  
_____________________

 

“eme, we must save the princess!”

“yeah save the princess! But I thought that was mommy?”

“it is mommy, it pretend member?”

“oh, yeah wite”

The now 1-year old gemlings were playing knights and dragons with both of their moms; yellow as the princess and blue as the dragon. And of course, the gemlings as the knights. Yellow was now 4 months pregnant, she had been staying away from her work and mostly kept to her room and gemlings, blues orders. Jade wore a smaller version of yellow’s shoulder pads and held a pillow in one hand as a shield and small fencing sword in the other. Emerald wore one of yellow diamond’s helmets, which of course was too big for her, and she herself had a pillow for a shield and a fencing sword. 

“oh no, who is going to save me from this dragon, I am sure doomed” yellow acted the part. She was wearing one of her formal dresses, which she didn’t like because of the ruffles, but it seemed to satisfy the role of a princess. And to top it off she wore one of blue’s veils. It was a clear light blue fabric with swirls of glitter marked in it; and at the top was a small tiara that held the fabric together.

“we will safe you!” both gemlings giggled out, running across the room to the fake princess.

“you will have to get by me first,” blue said playfully as she got in the path of the gemlings. She wore her dark cloak over her head and arms as if she was rather a monster than a dragon, but again it satisfied the role. She crawled on her hands and knees over to the gemlings slowly, giving the gemlings time to react.

“we will safe de princess” emerald shouted, as she thrust forward the sword, barely missing her blue mom.  
Jade was right behind her swinging her sword in a playful manner. Also barely missing her mother.

“you will never defeat me, once I destroy you two I will eat the princess” blue said as she slammed her hands down on the floor, missing the gemlings by a second.

“oh you are, are you?” yellow asked in more a sexual tone to blue. Blue turned around to meet that gaze, and her cheeks turned a dark indigo.

While she wasn’t looking, the gemlings jumped on blue and poked and prodded her with the fake swords, acting like they were slaying the dragon. Blue feeling the actions started her fake death.

“oh no, the knights have shattered me…I am doomed” were her final words as she faked her death. The gemlings ran to princess yellow, and bowed in front of her.

“my princess, we come to safe you” both gemlings said in unison climbing onto their mother as the seriousness of the act left and they just wanted to be held by their mommies. 

By the time the gemlings got comfy on their momma their blue mommy rose from the dead and headed to where yellow diamond’s fake castle was, which was just a big mixture of blankets and pillows. The diamond mothers sat there together embracing both children as silence fell in the room. but one gemling didn’t want the sound to end,

“mommy, why does momma look sleepy?” jade asked blue

“well momma has some exciting news to share with you, don’t you darling?” blue asked yellow as she leaned closer in the touch.

“well yes,” yellow cleared her throat, “I have some very exciting news for the both of you. Mommy and I decide that we are going to have another gemling, and she should be here in five months. So jade you are going to be a big sister, and emerald you are going to be the even bigger sister. Isn’t that amazing?”

Emerald was very ecstatic when she found out that she was going to be an even bigger sister, though jade had another emotion in mind. She started to tear up a bit and sniffle, the thought that she was never going to be the baby again had her almost bawling.

“I’m not going to be the baby anymore?” asked jade through her sorrow tears  
Yellow looked at her child with heated cheeks, mentally sorting out on how to make the situation better.

“well…no, but that doesn’t mean we would love you any less than we do now. and you will be an excellent pair of hands when she comes; and I promise we will still love you as much as we do now, if not even more.” Yellow assured the gem.

Jade felt better after hearing her mother say that, but then the flood of excitement and curiosity questions started to flow from both of their daughters.  
“where is the baby moms?” emerald asked the elder diamonds.

“well,” blue diamond started “right now the baby is in momma’s belly, and it’s going to grow there for about 5 more months and then pop! The baby will be out in the world.” She finished as she had her hand on yellow’s slightly rounder abdomen.

“wait, so momma ate the baby?!?! Why would you let her do that mommy?!” jade yelled, trying to understand what had happened.

“No I didn’t eat the baby! She is just growing in her, this is like her temporary room until she is big enough to come out”

“well how did she get in there? How was she made?” jade replied to the answer.

Both diamonds just stared at their daughters and blushed a dark color than each of their skin shade, each trying to think on how they were going to dodge this one.

“well, it’s time for bed! Emerald, jade lets go get our jammies on and head to our room.” blue said as she quickly changed the topic. As she grabbed jade from the fort of pillows 

“your mommy’s right, it’s time for you two to go to bed. It’s getting late anyways; tomorrow we can finish playing.” Yellow added to blues statement. As she herself picked up emerald and followed the others to the gemling’s room.

Once the gemlings were cleaned and was ready for bed, blue and yellow diamond tucked them into the little bed they had and sat there to make sure the little ones fell asleep. Blue hummed a lullaby while yellow soothed both by rubbing their backs. Thinking that they were asleep, blue and yellow got up and headed back to their room to also get ready for bed. When yellow got to her dresser she had, she took off her armor and shirt and placed a short night gown on; but not before she examined herself in the mirror. She saw the distinct little bump she had and smiled, knowing that this time it was going to be different. Once she placed the gown on, she striped herself of her pants and boots and headed to her shared bed. Blue followed yellow to bed only she wore a giant over-sized t-shirt rather than a gown. She waked over to her side of the bed and sat down, admiring her mate as she looked like she was falling into a slumber.

Blue took her hands and ran them on yellow’s sides, feeling all her curves, eventually lowering her hand to yellow’s private area. Yellow felt the slight pressure increase to a very pleasant one; just with instinct, she rolled on her back and spread her legs a little wider, giving blue all the access that she could ask for. blue giggled a bit with her mate’s reaction, and massaged her through her panties; feeling the area starting to arouse with slick. 

“well, someone wants to have some fun, now don’t they?” blue said with a seductive tone of voice.

“my hormones have been all over the place, you don’t know how bad I need to be fucked right now” yellow moaned to the rhythm of blue’s finger pace.

“well…all I can offer is an eat out if that’s okay with you?” blue said as she was starting to reposition herself over yellow’s legs.

“anything will do right now” yellow complied.  
Blue opened yellow’s legs and bent them to the side, exposing the very useless panties she still had on. Blue took her index finger and slid it down the wet slit and cooed

“awe, look at the princess…I’m afraid princess, I’m going to have to eat you” blue snickered under her breath. Trying to focus on her partner. 

Yellow caught on and began her part of the scene, “oh no, help me. I’m going to get eaten by the dragon!” she giggled.  
Blue took off the panties and started to go to work. She took her tongue and guided it in a long lick upward, making yellow shiver when she encountered her clit. Just then the gemlings door busted open and into their mother’s room, with both the gemlings screaming “safe the princess!!” 

As fast as blue took of yellow’s panties, she grabbed the nearest comforter and threw it on yellow and herself. The gemlings came and jumped on the bed, making the older diamonds pull the blanket up further to cover them up even more. They quickly flashed on their clothes they just had on and laid there with some relief that they quickly covered their action.

“what are you two doing out of bed?” yellow diamond asked her laughing gemlings on their bed.

“we herd, the dragon was gonne eat the princess…” eme said 

“and we didn’t say goodnight to the baby” jade said finishing emerald’s statement.

“both of you should be asleep, you know that both mommy and me need to sleep” blue added to yellows earlier statement.

“can we sleep with you? Me and eme don’t want to sleep alone together.” Jade said as she spoke for her and her sister. 

The diamonds looked at one another and mentally complied with the gemlings request. They made room for both gemlings in the middle of the bed and patted the spot, indicating to the gemlings that this is where they are going to lay. Emerald was the first to move and she went and laid right next to blue diamond, finding comfort in blue’s arms wrapped around her. Jade took the spot next to yellow diamond and the diamond did the same thing, she wrapped her arms around one of her young. But before anyone could fall asleep, jade started a mini rebellion to the silence. 

“wait we didn’t get to say goodnight to the baby, can I say goodnight to them?”  
Emerald hearing her sister, looked up into blue diamond’s eyes and asked, “can we say goodnight mommy?”

“well I don’t think it would hurt, but you have to ask your momma, she’s the one carrying her.” Blue answered her gemlings

“momma, can I tell her goodnight? Please it be quick” jade pleaded with her mother as she as well looked up into her eyes.

“you know I can’t say no to that…okay fine you two can say goodnight to her. But you have to make it quick because momma is tired.”

Yellow flipped on her back again and lowered the big blanket until she showed her stomach area. She lifted her gown only to expose her skin on her stomach; you could see a faint outline that was rounder than her usual six pack. The gemlings crawled over to their yellow momma and took a seat on each side of her and stared at yellow’s abdomen.

“she in there, mamma?” emerald asked

“yes, she’s right here” yellow answered her young. She took their little hands and placed them on the faint round part of her abdomen, and waited to hear them say goodnight to them.

“goodnight baby, see you tomorrow” jade whispered closely to yellow’s tiny baby belly as she rubbed her hand on it.

“yeah, night baby” emerald said to finish off her sister’s statement.

Blue diamond took a mental picture of the situation that took place in front of her. Awing at the gemlings that have their hands on their momma’s stomach. She was so lucky to have this, a mate that will never leave her side and two gemlings, plus one on the way.

“okay girls, we need to let momma rest, you can talk to them tomorrow; but for now, you two need to be in bed” blue stated to her young.  
Obeying their mommy’s order, the gemlings took their original positions and fell asleep; waiting for their new day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BABE, I POSTED IT.  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it, chapter 4 will be coming around, i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy 25,000 anniversary blue diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know this is very late. like sooo late and i am sorry. but here it is and i hope you all enjoy it!! ( i have been busy with soccer and school) ((I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN BABE!! DON'T YELL AT ME! love you <3 ))

Today was yellow and blue’s 25,000 anniversary, and yellow was determined to make it a special one. Even though she was six and a half months into her term, she was going to make it happen. when she started to show more prominently at the five-month mark, she began to wear her over-sized coat more to cover the growing gemling. Which was convenient when she had to leave to attend to small matters in her court. Blue would warn her that she shouldn’t be leaving the room, and that she needed rest. Sometimes rest could be a little of a challenged, simply because of curious twins running around the rooms and halls of homeworld.

Yellow diamond was with her gemlings on the shared bed that laid in her and blue’s room. she had emerald on her right, jade on her left, and both pearls by her bedside. Blue gave her, her pearl just in case she needed extra help; even though yellow would never admit it. Blue was out doing work for both courts, and with her strict orders yellow had kid duty; but little did blue know that yellow diamond had something very, very special in mind. Yellow pulled up a communicator that she had on her bedside table and turned it twice till it glowed a bright green. She let it take its course of action, and waited until something popped up on the holo-screen. A peridot and a morganite appeared on the screen already at attention with both arms in a shape of a diamond, as if they were waiting for this call.

“is it ready for use?” yellow diamond asked with her usual authority tone. Making the gemlings jump a little form the tone shift.

“yes, my diamond, you can pick up if you like or we can have it delivered to you in a short while.” The peridot answered with a diamond salute

“excellent, thank you. I will be there to pick it up in exactly 2 hours.” Yellow said as she grabbed the communicator and turned it off. She set it back down on the table side and looked at her offspring. Emerald was now on her legs playing with her mother’s tights while jade was playing with her rag doll that somewhat looked like her. She turned to her pearl next and said 

“pearl, can you draw me a bath? Blue won’t be back until about 3 hours or so”

“as you wish my diamond.” Pearl bowed as she answered her diamond. Yellow diamond rarely took baths. The only time she did was to relax or when she would sneak into blue’s bath and do her lover right in the tub. But now it seemed that with her pregnancy, the easiest was to get clean was to take a bath. She then turned to blue pearl and began to give her ‘her’ orders.

“blue pearl, I need you to watch the gemlings while I bathe. They should be fine but if anything gets out of hand, just tell my pearl and she will alert me.” She then picked up both gemlings and placed them on the floor where their mass of toys laid. She then squats down and started a conversation with her gemlings.

“momma’s going to be right back, you are going to stay here okay?”

“okay momma” both gemling said in somewhat unison.

So with that set, she started to walk towards her and blue’s bathroom, already feeling the steam coming from the room. When she got there, she saw her pearl standing in the edge of the giant tub; filling the bath with scents and a few bubbles. The smell of lemon filled the room and yellow’s nostrils flailed up while taking in the delicious scent. She took of her coat and hung it on the door knob and found herself standing in front of the mirror. She examined herself in the mirror, rubbing her hand over her very distinct baby bump that showed through her usual uniform. she slowly but surely started to take off her uniform, starting with the boots and finishing with her shirt; leaving only a matching set of panties and a bra. She walked over to the tub and waited for it to fill all the way up.

“okay, my diamond, it should be done short…ahh! Um my diamond don’t you think I should’ve left so you could undress?” yellow pearl asked as she turned to meet the almost nude diamond.

“pearl, you and I both know that you have seen me like this. Don’t you remember the many foursomes you had with me, blue diamond, and blue pearl? You weren’t so shy to see my body then.” Yellow smirked as she took off her final pieces of clothing, now leaving her completely exposed. 

She walked towards her and blue’s gigantic tub and stepped in cautiously, remembering that she is more than 6 months pregnant. She easily found the bottom of the bath, and lowered herself in until she was seated and only the top of her breasts were above water. Once she was fully seated, her pearl walked gracefully to her diamond’s side and kneeled looking at the expecting diamond.

“my diamond, how are you feeling with your ‘current’ situation?” yellow pearl asked in a pleasant tone while she played with the water.

“to be honest my pearl, I feel good. Yes of course I get tired a bit and I am not fond of the headaches, but I feel happy. The medic peridot said that she is growing healthy.” Yellow diamond responded to her pearl while underneath the water she rubbed circles on her baby belly. 

“I’m happy for you my diamond. I’m glad you have this. How does the twins feel about this, if I may ask?” pearl added on.

“well emerald is thrilled, and she can’t wait for her to be here. And jade is also very ecstatic as well. And even I am very happy that she is going to be here. You know my past and you know what I have been through, so this is something that I always wanted. Don’t get me wrong, emerald and jade are everything a mother could ask for. just me getting a chance to carry is something I have always dreamt of doing” yellow said as she was almost lost in thought, but with a smile on her face.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both yellow diamond and yellow pearl looked at the source of the sound, both wondering who could be behind the door. Yellow thinking that her gemlings got into some sort of trouble asked her pearl to go open the door. Her pearl got up and headed to the door only to find blue pearl waiting patiently for a response from someone inside the room. when yellow opened the door, she spoke to her with a quite whisper

“my diamond wanted to inform her mate that she will be arriving in approximately one hour.” 

“thank you blue, how are you feeling. okay?” yellow pearl asked to blue

“I’m okay, why do you ask?” blue pearl replied to yellow 

“I just want to check up on you, what, can I not check up on my bluey once and awhile?” yellow asked in a playful, sarcastic voice.

“you ask that every chance you get,” blue giggled to yellow pearl’s question.

“that only means I care.”

After their quick conversation, yellow pearl dismissed her and returned to her diamond finishing up her bath. 

“blue diamond’s pearl said that blue diamond will be arriving in one hour from now, my diamond.” 

“one hour! That’s practically right now!” yellow said as she thought out loud “I still need to get her gift and that’s on the other side of homeworld!”

She quickly dried off, put on her clothes and coat, and headed towards the now conjoined rooms of blue and yellow diamond. When she arrived, she found her gemlings still on the floor of the room, but emerald was napping, and jade was messing with her hair; placing hair ties and clips in it. Yellow walked over to her young and bent down to talk to them.

“how would you two like to go with momma on a very special mission?” yellow suggested to her gemlings. Even though they didn’t really have a choice.  
Jade stopped what she was doing and nudged emerald, trying to get her to hear what her momma was saying. Emerald whining a little opened her eyes and looked up at her momma, trying to keep her heavy lids open.

“what da mission momma?” jade said with curiosity in her voice.

“we are going to get mommy a very special gift, today is her and I’s anniversary.” yellow replied to the curious and sleepy gemling. 

“what’s an anversey” emerald asked as she perked up hearing her other mommy’s name and a word she didn’t know.

“it’s a very special day, the day me and mommy got together and decided to live together forever” she said as she smiled about just the thought of blue.

“okay momma, we ready for the mission!” both gemlings exclaimed running to the door waiting for their expecting mother to open the door and lead the way

“oh no, not yet, your mother will shatter me if I don’t take you in your carrier.” Yellow warned as she grabbed their double stroller, opening it and placing all the components into place; “alright you two, lets hop up in.”

The two gemlings, and jade’s doll, hopped in the stroller and waited for their mother to start pushing them towards their destination. Yellow took her place behind the stroller and began to walk. She wanted the gemlings to see more parts of homeworld, so with that she skipped a warp pad and headed to the next one that would take her to the engineering sector of homeworld where blue’s anniversary gift laid, waiting to be pick up. They passed by many gems and many places on their walk to the engineering facet of homeworld.  
The gemling were mesmerized by the sights, the lights, and the gems they passed; wowing at every little thing that they passed by. 

When they finally got to the nearest warp pad that would warp them to the right room, yellow lifted the stroller and her expecting self onto the warp and warped to the room that the peridot and morganite would be waiting. The flash of light absorbed the 3 gems and in an instant, they were all standing in a laboratory with many types of gems in lab coats and goggles. All the gems in the room immediately stopped what they’re doing and popped to attention, giving one of the rulers of homeworld a diamond salute.

“carry on” yellow ordered, her monarch of a tone startled everyone in the room.

The gems dropped the salute and went on with their day. Yellow made her way to the main hall and found her way into the room where she kept blue’s gift. When she opened the door, she found only a handful of gems with higher rankings in the room. The morganite and peridot that she spoke to earlier was sitting at a round table waiting for the arrival of yellow diamond. She parked the stroller to the side and helped the gemlings out, and on the floor. Jade being the leader, grabbed her sister’s hand and lead her around the room, touching everything in sight. The engineers were a bit startled but cautiously continued to work. Yellow diamond was handed a small box that had a beautiful, elegant design all around it; and on one of the edges blue diamond’s name was engraved with a small heart to finish it off.

“this is extravagant, good work to you all, and thank you. Jade, emerald, let’s go before mommy gets home.” Yellow said as she took more of an examination of the cool colored box.

“thank you, my diamond, I hope blue diamond finds it to her liking.” The peridot retorted to her diamond.

“I hope so too…ughh!” yellow diamond stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her mid-section, feeing a strain of pain coursing through her, like the kind of pain she would find when she used to spar with white diamond and she thrusted her sword into her. She stood there for a while, letting the pain take its course of action and waiting for it to fade; but it didn’t. the pain not only stayed there but it increased in power and it made the monarch double over. This felt horrible, part of her wanted to drop on her knees and cry, but the other stronger part, stood up tall and took the pain.

“momma are you ‘kay” a worried gemling said as tears threating to spill.

“yes, momma is fine…we just need to get home.” Yellow breathlessly said, still holding her baby bump with one arm. “peridot 26yt-7, can you teleport us back to my main court?”

“yes, my diamond. All I need is your coordinates, because it’s a private system.” The peridot responded. “are you going to be alright to teleport, my diamond?” 

“I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it! The coordinates are 56-24, 84 now please just teleport me and my gemlings!” yellow basically snarled at the peridot. Not even recognizing the rudeness of the statement.

The peridot punched in the coordinates, held up her right arm and made her fingers into a circle in which the circle procced to glow yellow; giving the in indication that the portal was ready to use. Using all her strength, yellow picked up her gemlings, placed them inside the stroller, and walked through the portal. When she came out the other side, the court was almost like a ghost town. But that was somewhat normal; usually her gems were out on missions. Yellow struggled to the conjoined rooms, using all her strength to push her and the carrier. When she got to the room, she found blue diamond on their shared bed talking to both pearls; but as soon as blue diamond found her in the corner of her eye, all worry broke lose.

“yellow golden diamond, where have you been!? What happened? Are you okay?” blue diamond asked as she ran to her expecting mate that was on the verge of tears, holding her mid-section still in pain; while the gemlings were already pouring tears out while they cuddled each other in the basket, looking for some sort of comfort. The first thing that blue did was guide yellow and the gemlings to the bed and had them sit down and try to relax. Yellow diamond laid there for a moment, trying to focus on her erratic breathing that she really didn’t need. Focusing on how to lower it, in fear that she was going to harm her baby. Their baby.

As soon as she was able to slow her breathing down, the pain seemed to subside and once again her body was at peace. Blue was on the verge of calling the medics but, yellow diamond somehow waved it off.

“yellow, please tell me where you were,” blue diamond cried as she had one hand holding yellow’s and the other one on the baby bump, rubbing slow circles in the same pattern. The gemlings were on the opposite side of their mamma, sitting by her leg still crying because the saw their mother in pain. Yellow looked over to her gemlings and extended her arm, signaling them to come over here. Once the gemlings were settled in yellow’s arms and she gave the gemlings some reassurance, yellow began her explanation,  
“I wanted to let the gemlings see other parts of homeworld, and I wanted to take them on a small adventure; really it was to pick something up.” Yellow explained in a softer than usual tone.

“why didn’t you send for me or at least send someone of your court to retrieve whatever item that put you in this situation? You know I told you to stay put for a reason, I worry about your health and the baby’s. that’s why I gave you my pearl.”

“I know you do blue, but I need to go see it first to make sure it worked, and it was ready for you to use.” Yellow added on

“what do you mean for ‘my use?’” blue questioned after dissecting yellow’s last statement.

Yellow let go of blue’s hand and reached for her gem, the room turned a yellow hue as she retrieved the box that she stored for safe keeping. The gemlings were perplexed as to what just happened but was mesmerized all in all. Yellow handed the box to blue diamond and spoke “happy anniversary, blue. I hope you like it”

blue took the box and studied the pattern that the box had inscribed on it; her name on a corner of the box. It was a dark navy blue in general but light blue metallic vines and  
leaves decorated the entire outside, adding shine to the dull base color. On top it had their diamond insignia, but with a twist; it had the old one on it, the one with pink diamond’s diamond in its rightful place. Blue diamond placed her finger in the activation switch, and something so heart touching, so beautiful happened. A hologram appeared in front of her and the box began to play the diamond’s anthem. Blue diamond was not prepared for what was going to happen next. Many different pictures of all four diamonds appeared in front of her. The ones that played had blue diamond in almost all of them; some were with yellow, some were with white, some were with pink and some were of all of them. What got blue the most was the ending. Pictures of her and pink diamond was all that was left to play. Every memory that blue had with pink, was there in picture form.  
The gemlings were also in awe as they watched the pictures move, smiling every time they saw their parents and questioning silently at the two figures the didn’t know. When blue thought she finally got to the end, one last thing happened. Pink diamond’s hologram stood there looking at blue diamond, her hands behind her back lazily and a smile on her face then she started to speak.

“hey bluey, I just wanted you to know that things on earth have been going well. I have my colonies working and I plan on building more, but the real reason I called was to tell you that I love you. You are my big sister and I miss you so much. The rebellion has been growing, and I have been possessed with information that might lead to something devastating, but I want you to know that I want you to be strong, and keep being the leader that I followed under for many years. I love you blue,”  
The hologram buzzed out and the room went back to its normal color and there stood blue diamond happy, but with tears that soaked her eyes. She looked at her mate and smiled. When she realized that her joy was going to overflow, she took a step towards a pregnant yellow diamond and hugged her, being cautious of the baby. Yellow returned the gesture and savored the feeling of blue. The gemlings jumped on their mommy and embraced the big blue diamond. Blue released yellow and sat back on the edge of the bed. She wiped the dry and fresh tears off her face and prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have with yellow.

“how did you even get that last part…”

“I went through the system and pulled up the memory board of which you and pink used to use, and I went through it to find the last time pink contacted you.” Yellow interrupted. 

“I also went through the cams we have all around here to pull up the pictures, I hope you like it blue.”

“like it? I love it! This something that I will truly hold dear for the rest of time, thank you yellow.” Blue answered back with another hug and kiss for her lover.

Yellow diamond took pride into something this special. Making her mate feel so good and valued, made her feel the same.  
Blue took her gift and stored it in her gem and then brought her hands and rested them on yellow’s baby bump. “yellow are you okay? I still feel like I need to call the medics, you seem like you were in a lot of pain.”

“I’m fine blue” yellow answered back, still exhausted from the pain only a couple minutes ago. “I just need to relax; do you mind if you take the gemlings for a bit? Besides emerald and jade missed you today.” She finished with a smile as she handed each gemling one by one to blue. 

Blue generously took her young and took them to the opposite side of the room, the same place yellow diamond placed them that same morning. She sat down with the little ones and played with her young, taking various toys and making games out of them. from the bed, yellow could her the babies’ giggles and in every other tiny giggle, she heard a beautiful lower chuckle. The sound of the laugh, her laugh, their laugh made yellow smile harder. She had her hands on her stomach rubbing different patterns and then she began to talk to her unborn child.

“you gave me quite a scare little one, is this going to be normal thing for you? Hmm?” yellow asked as she gave a little laugh. Still continuing to rub her circles. “you know, I’m really glad you’re going to be here. And so are your sisters; right now they are playing with your sire and mother.” Like the unborn gemling was in the conversation, she gave her mother a kick again and again. Yellow diamond paused her rambling and quickly called over blue, “blue come quick, you have to see this!”

Blue diamond already in an anxious state, ran over to her as fast as her gigantic legs could carry her. “yellow are you okay?? What’s wrong? Do I have to call the medics?” blue diamond very worriedly asked.

“no, no just give me your hand, trust me” yellow said as she grabbed the extended limb blue offered. Yellow took her hand and placed it to the right of her midsection and watched blues face change expression, indicating that she was feeling what yellow was feeling.

“is…is that her?” blue asked with some caution. Her hand still on the baby bump and a smile on her face that was getting bigger each second.

“yes…yes, it is. That’s our baby, our third child…that’s her.” Yellow said as she placed her hands on top of blue’s. “she started to kick when I started to talk to her, I really think she could hear me”

“I bet she did. Don’t you remember when I was carrying the twins? I made you talk to them because I knew that they could hear you.” Blue stated to bring back the memories.

“it seems like yesterday, they were both still in you, all small and stuff.” Yellow said as she was thinking about her birthed offspring.

“well it wasn’t yesterday,” she chuckled “but I do remember those two when they were new forms. They were a bit of a handful, and still are”  
At this point the two gemlings got bored with their toys and headed back to the bed where their mommies were chatting. The two gemlings climbed on the bed sheets and hoist themselves up just to fall right near blue diamond’s hip. Blue diamond chuckled at the sight, and then proceeded to speak up. 

“I think I need to put these rascals down, it is getting late anyway.”

“I agree with you, I think they need some rest after this very stressful yet blissful day.”

“and besides yellow, I need to give you your anniversary gift.” Blue diamond said in a soft sexual tone. 

“is it the planet that I want that you have under your rule?” yellow asked with some enthusiasm.

“no” blue diamond giggled “but we can talk about maybe giving you that later, you know it’s one my favorites.”

Blue diamond took her offspring to their shared room and placed them in each of their designated bed. She sang a small lullaby and tucked her kiddos into bed, waiting patiently for the kids to be sound asleep. Blue diamond loved to watch the twins fall asleep; the way their eyes would struggled to stay awake, and the way they tried to talk through mumbles that would turn into grunts as sleep would take over them. blue diamond knew this was her favorite part of her day. When the little ones reached their slumber, blue diamond carefully walked out of the room and back to where she had left her yellow diamond.

When blue got back, she found her and the pearls on the shared bed chit chatting over various topics. Blue diamond walked over to the bed and dismissed the pearls and told them they may head to their personal room if that was what they wanted. So with their diamond’s permission, both pearl started to walk to their new personal room their diamonds gave them.

Once blue new that they were completely alone, she started to give yellow diamond her anniversary gift. Blue diamond laid on the shared bed on her side facing yellow, who was there just admiring and kind of laughing at her mate trying to initiate it. Blue taking the leap, started to slowly rub up and down yellow’s legs and thighs. Yellow who with this pregnancy seemed always turned on opened her legs a little wider so that blue could have an easier access. Blue getting the message giggled and let her middle finger run over her covered slit that started to gather moister at a surprisingly fast pace.

“well I was going to start off slow and easy, but I can see someone is very eager to get things moving.” Blue said as she spread yellow’s legs wider as her movements became more consistent.

“well you were too when you were pregnant, and besides the blue I know loves an eager yellow begging for some sweet relief” yellow said sexually as she phased off her uniform. Her heavy breast, that were filled to the brink with milk for her unborn child, spilled over her sides. Her round baby belly very prominent as she spread her legs even wider for blue to please her.

“I do” blue answered as she made her was to yellow’s lips; both sharing a passionate kiss that seemed like it lased forever. Blue, as she kissed yellow, groped at her breast; earning low moans from her lover below. She rubbed her hands over her hardening nipples, even on some occasions grabbing them with her forefinger and pointer finger and pulling them making the moans even louder and longer.

“blue usually I don’t mind the foreplay, but can we get to the fucking and eating please? I am very turned on and I haven’t had sex in over 2 months and I feel like I’m going to shatter” yellow pleaded as she broke the kiss to see if she could any more action. 

“well it is your gift, but you don’t need to use such vulgar language your majesty” blue answered as she worked her was down to yellow’s golden region. When she made it there, yellow diamond’s folds were shined with slick; her mouth watered the more she stared at it. Blue diamond took her tongue and gave it a swipe up make yellow shiver to the sudden touch. Blue diamond began to work, making patterns and shapes with her tongue, as well as giving her clit a suck through every other lick.

“ahh…blue. I don’t think I can last much longer…I can’t” yellow moaned through short breaths.

“come on yellow…I know you can do it, I can feel you throbbing and needing to release. Come on yellow come for me love.” Blue coaxed as she switched to her famous two fingers. Working yellow liked a skilled engineer.

“i…i…” yellow was about to reach her peak, until a knock on her door alerted her and made her lose all concentration. She huffed in annoyance and asked blue in an angry whisper  
“am I ever going to climax?!” she let out a sturdy breath “blue can you please get that for me?”

“of course darling, I was going to anyway.” She got up and cleaned her face. “and to answer your question, yes you are. You are going to so much”  
Blue diamond walked to the door, as she made herself presentable, and waited a small second before she answered it. When she opened her door she found quartz informant waiting for her.

“my diamond, I have some very important information for you” the quartz stuttered as she saluted to her diamond.

“and do you care to share this valuable information? You did seek me out and interrupted my sleep, as well as almost wake up my young. So do you care to share it to me?” blue asked and stated annoyed.

“my diamond…white diamond is on her way back, she should be here any minute now” the quartz answered the diamond in a sweat, fearing the unknown how her diamond would take this information.

Blue diamond stood there silently, and others would say she went lighter in tint. She quickly fixed herself and responded to the quartz. “thank you for this information, this was indeed very important. You are dismissed”

With that the quartz saluted once more and headed back to her sector in homeworld. Blue diamond closed the door and headed back to the bed where yellow was now clothed and relaxed as she was going through different files on her holo-screen.

“what was that all about?” yellow asked as she stopped to give blue her full attention.

Blue sat there for a bit and then told yellow the information she was just told only a minute ago.

“white diamond is back”

“fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! was that a chapter. plot twist!!! i hope you enjoyed this section. i am writing the 5th one now, and i plan to make this at least 8 chapters soooooooooo.... see you next time! <3 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stress can take a toll on a diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, i was soo excited to write these next few chapters, that i couldn't wait to post them. as always i hope you enjoy, and chapter 6 will be coming around.

Yellow diamond paced the floor of the bedroom, one hand stroking her enlarged baby bump while the other played with her jacket pocket. It was way into the night and yellow diamond was losing her ability to find any sleep.

“yellow, dear, you need to relax. All this stress is not good for you or the baby.” Blue said to yellow.

“what will she think when she sees me? Even more so like this? I haven’t seen her since…since” yellow stopped and went quiet, she looked at blue and saw her face went almost emotionless.

“she left after pink was shattered” blue whispered in a low.

“I don’t know what to think, I don’t know what to do. How will she feel when she finds out that I have gemlings and worse that I’m carrying?” yellow panicked as she continued her pacing.

“I don’t know but all you can do is see what happens, now please yellow come back to bed” blue diamond pleaded. “we can finish what we started…I know you still have to be turned on”

“I’ll come back to bed, but I’m no longer in the mood for sex. I’m too anxious” yellow stated as she returned to bed and sat beside her mate.

“what, the famous sex machine, yellow diamond doesn’t want to have sex?? Are you feeling ill or are you even the real yellow diamond?” blue teased and she grabbed yellow and gave her a side hug. “fine, then at least let me help you out of your clothes and into something comfortable. Blue asked as she started to pull off her jacket and help yellow into her bra and shorts.

“thanks blue, I’m just…stressed. I’m sorry.” Yellow laid there with her many pillows and could feel tears threating to spill; but blue diamond reassured her,

“yellow you have nothing to be sorry about, you didn’t know when she was coming back, nor do you have any control over how she reacts. So please dear, try to relax.”  
Blue diamond held her, she held yellow until she knew she was asleep. When she knew yellow was dead in sleep, she herself got some shut eye, unknown of what may proceed to happen tomorrow.

The two diamonds woke up as usual, the sound of laughter from the gemlings filled the air and the springs on the bed were in full movement with the constant bouncing of twins. The older diamonds were alerted with a holo-message that was sent by white diamond informing them that all three diamonds were expected to meet today at noon. Yellow took a breath as she finished reading it, thinking on how she should approach her current situation.

“we are going to have to take them with us, you know that blue” yellow said as she looked at the twins on the bed who were, what looked like, in deep conversation.

“we can leave them with the pearls, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t mind if they watch them.” blue responded to yellow’s previous statement as she fixed her veil.

“I know they wouldn’t mind, but jade is starting to get my attitude and she is starting to be a little defiant; so as emerald. With that I don’t want the pearls to be any stressed out as they might already be. So today, they will meet white.” Yellow explained as she went to grab jade off the bed. Jade giggling a little bit when her sire picked her up. 

“well I guess that’s our only option then. Besides, as I remember correctly, white loves gemlings. I know sometimes she’s a stubborn one, but that was always one of her weaknesses.” Blue diamond said as she went to go pick up emerald the same way yellow did to jade.

With both diamonds set with the gemlings, they walked out their room and headed to the meeting they hoped would go well. They walked to the diamond warp pad that would take them to the center of homeworld, where white diamond would be waiting, and warped to the council room. when they got there, they saw white diamond’s pearl waiting graciously outside were her diamond was. And with that as a signal, the two diamonds both took a breath they didn’t need, and went inside. 

When the door opened, they saw their chairs as usual but with a slight off setting; white diamond was in her seat sitting at an almost relaxed position scrolling through reports on a holo-screen. Her appearance was just like yellow and blue remembered; her hair was wild yet tamed, and her cape was just as stunning as ever. Whiter than snow itself. Her shoulders were sharp, and her white, tall, stunning heels made her a bit taller than she already was. When white heard the whoosh sound of the door, her head popped up and she stood to meet the other diamonds.

“well, it’s been awhile hasn’t it. It’s nice to see you two again. How are the both of you?” white diamond said with interest. Arms wide open to embrace the other diamonds, but as she went to hug blue, her eyes wandered elsewhere; they wandered to the quiet gemlings that were resting in yellow diamond’s and blue diamond’s arms.

“and who are these little gemlings…are they yours?” white asked in a more neutral tone as she studied the small gems.

Yellow took another breath she didn’t need and answered “these are mine and blue’s. while you were away, blue and I decided that we wanted to have children, so we did. This is jade…” yellow said as she opened her arms a bit more so that the white ruler could see her more of her. “jade,” yellow said in a more playful tone, “this is white diamond. She is one of the other rulers of homeworld with me and mommy. She is a very important gem.”

“and emerald,” blue interrupted as she alerted the sleeping gemling in her arms “this is white diamond. She is a friend of me and momma, so you will be seeing her a lot. And white this is emerald”

White diamond stood there and processed the information. She contemplated what her next action was, which scared yellow because she was almost emotionless, but then something surprising happened that the couple could have never predict. White kneeled to the level of the twins and spoke to them.

“it’s very nice to meet you two. From now on, you two can call me auntie white; white diamond is so formal, and besides we are pretty much family” white said in a voice that wouldn’t scare them. she stood back up and told the other two diamonds that they should have a set, more so to yellow diamond.

“yellow, I think it would be best of interest if you sat down. I think you and your unborn child would appreciate that. If I would have known, I wouldn’t have made you walk this far.” White suggested as she pulled out yellow’s chair, signaling to her that she should have a seat.

“how did you know? I thought I hid her very well under my coat.” Yellow diamond asked as she took a seat and placed jade on her lap, still trying to hide the growing gemling that rested in her lower abdomen.

“blue diamond has probably gotten used to it, but your smell is very strong. I could sense it as soon as you opened the door” white said to her as she went over to blue diamond to pull out her chair for her.

“oh…” yellow said embarrassed. Her cheeks blushed a dark golden hue.

“thank you white,” blue diamond said as she took her seat. Emerald was on the verge of going back to sleep, but the bright room was making that a little difficult. Emerald was squirming in the lap of her mommy. Making blue diamond a bit uncomfortable.

“white…not to be any sort of rude, but why did you call us here?” blue said as she struggled with the restless gemling.

“I called you both here just to get updates and reports from when I was gone. I know I called you two a couple of times and we chatted on the diamond line, but I want to see if there was any information that I missed while I was away.” White diamond explained, “as well as I wanted to see you both; I really missed you.”

“well you didn’t miss much over the years. All you missed was these little ones being born and just some reproduction of quartz and the usual types of gems.” Yellow responded to white who sat there with her hands folded on her lap.

“so, all is good is what I’m reading?” white asked 

“yep, everything is going good.” Blue answered.

“well, I guess we should do some catching up. Who carried the twins? I think they’re twins, am I wrong?”

“no, they are twins and I was the one who carried them, they were a handful since the beginning. They were born a month early.” Blue diamond stated as her voice was starting to get more annoyed as the gemling that wouldn’t settle down kept on shifting below her. Noticing this, white diamond gave blue diamond a suggestion,

“um, blue, do you think I could hold her? I think I know a way that could put her down easily, if it’s alright with you.”

“um…” she looked at yellow and she gave her a nod that said yes. “sure, but if she gets too fussy you can hand her back.”

Blue handed the fussy gem to white diamond, which then the gemlings started to cry, because a new stranger had her. Her light blue wave of light consumed everyone in the room, even making jade let out a few tears once it hit her. White diamond took emerald and held her against her chest with her head over her shoulder, shushing her while slightly bouncing her and patting her on the back. She then began to hum in different pitches, almost like she was humming some sort of lullaby. She kept her swaying and patting, and the other two diamonds could see their child falling into a deep slumber.

When white diamond knew that she was asleep, she stopped all motions, and let the gemling sleep on her shoulder. White diamond looked at emerald on her shoulder and smiled, and she started up the conversation that came to a halt.

“this is emerald right? I just don’t want to mix them up.” White said as she looked back and forth at blue and yellow. Jade was stunned; only her mothers had been able to put down emerald. Jade was just in pure shock that somebody else, let alone a stranger, put her down.

Yellow answered her “yes, that’s emerald. Eme for short”

“you did that so easily, have you done that before?” blue asked white as she had a puzzled look on her face.

“I have seen a couple of gemlings and their mothers before, and some of the mothers settle them like that so I thought I could give it a try.” She explained. “and it seemed to have worked, she is out like a light.”

“thank you white, you just saved me from a soon to be fit from her if she didn’t get put down” blue giggled as she watched her daughter sleep on the older diamond.

The diamonds sat there for about an hour discussing the missed events on homeworld that white may have missed. As well as how yellow diamond and blue diamond were doing. When emerald and jade woke up, jade fell right after her sister did, the two gemlings were up and hyper. They were running around the room keeping themselves busy as the three diamonds chatted.

“I’m sorry white,” yellow said, “I know they must be bothering you” she eyed the duo running circles around the giant table

“oh no, they’re fine, they are just being gemlings. How old are they?” white questioned. 

“oh, they are about one and a half years, so not that old; they are still very new.” Blue said with a pleasant tone, feeling pride as she talked about her young.

“oh yes, very new indeed.” White said as she looked at the gemlings that settled in the corner and smiled.

A couple minutes after white looked at them, emerald went over to her blue mother and asked for her veil.

“mama, can me and jade have your blankie?” emerald asked as she stood there teetering on her feet, with her hands behind her back.

“blankie? Oh…you mean my hood,” blue diamond chuckled at her daughter, “well alright, but be carful with it.” Blue diamond gave her the veil that hung around her. She placed it on emerald and all you saw next was a small figure under a large hood running back to jade in the corner they picked out.

“I got mommy’s hood!” emerald exclaimed to her sister. “you love mommy’s hood…ight”

“yeah, I love mommy’s hood” jade said with a sad tone.

“you still miss dolly?” emerald asked

Jade nodded.

“then why don’t we get her? You member where she is?”

“yeah, I member,” jade’s face brightened “let’s go get her!” she hopped on her feet and grabbed her sister by the wrist trying to lead her.

“wait, how we gonna get past mommy, momma, and auntie?”

“we can use that tiny door.” Jade said as she pointed to a smaller door on one of the back walls, away from the diamond’s view

The two gemlings raced off to the door and walked through to the other side, ready to travel homeworld.

The diamonds sat there for another hour talking about various topics, most were about blue and yellow; and they answered all white diamond’s questions. But one question she had, was one yellow wasn’t ready for.

“yellow I know we had a past, and I know it wasn’t a particularly good one, but that doesn’t mean I still care and love you like a sister. Why were you so secretive with your unborn child, that you didn’t want me to know?”

Yellow let out heavy sigh and began to explain her actions,

“I did it because I didn’t want you to be mad at me and or hate me for carrying because of our past events. I feel horrible that I couldn’t give you what you really wanted.” Yellow felt pressure behind her eyes, tears wanting to come out and spill, but she would let them. 

“oh yellow, I would never be mad at you. I know that you had some problems with this subject, but that’s, one, not the reason I left you.” White assured yellow. 

“then what was?”

“I saw the way you looked at blue diamond when she emerged, as well as I saw your gem glow. And I knew that was to be your soul-mate. Yellow, we were only together because we were the only ones at the time; and you and I both know our gems never glowed when we were together.”

They stayed quite for a while, each diamond looked at each other back and forth and then yellow spoke up,

“thank you, white. For understanding everything.”

“as to you yellow, without our experiences, we wouldn’t have able to find our true loves” white smile dimmed to a straight line as she remembers that her soul mate is no longer here.

“see yellow, I told you things will go well today. And as for you white, thank you for coming back. I know the loss of pink diamond is something that we all still cannot believe that has happened. So, thank you for coming back, we both love you and missed you,” blue diamond said as she took white diamond by the hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze; tears spilling from her face.

“thank you blue, I love both of you too.” White smiled as she gave blue back a squeeze of her hand with the same force she had given her only seconds ago. “now that we have you two out of the way, I want to see and talk to the gemlings some more. They are so cute, pink would have loved them; you did a good job yellow.” White smirked as she turned around in her chair to look at the corner where she thought the gemlings were.

Yellow giggled slightly “emerald, jade can you come here for a minute. Your ‘auntie’ wants to talk to you”

There was no answer. Blue diamond, assuming that they were passed out under the veil, got up and headed over to the corner where her hood laid.  
“oh, yellow they looked like they were tired when we got here, I wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t fast asleep…” blue diamond lifted the hood with one graceful sweep and the two other diamonds could have sworn that blue diamond turned a lighter hue.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” blue let a horrible scream, getting the attention of the two diamonds and white diamond’s pearl.

“THEY’RE GONE!! YELLOW THEY’RE NOT HERE.” Blue picked up her hood and ran to her expected mate, fear flooding her and over spilling in less than a second. Yellow diamonds eyes went wide, she was in pure shock and she felt like her gem was petrified.

White diamond stood from the table and swiftly walked to blue and yellow diamond and placed her hand on both shoulders. “we will find them, I will send out a search party and alert all homeworld to be on the lookout. Meanwhile, you and yellow go and start the search, and me and my pearl will start as well.”

All three diamonds got up and went their separate ways. White diamond headed to the central command of homeworld and turned on the communicator. she cleared her throat before she began her announcement. “my gems, I am announcing two missing gemlings, whose parents are members of your diamond authority. If you see them, please either contact one of the three of us or bring them to me. And if any harm shall come to them from any of you, you will be shattered.” With that white diamond ended her connection, and herself started to search with the others.

The gemlings were on there way to the engineering room, where jade’s dolly laid. Oblivious to the announcement, the two gemlings kept on their way; avoiding others thinking that they might get in trouble.

“jade,” emerald said, “are we there yet?”

“almost, we first have to find that big, pretty, glass light thingy. Once we find that, we will be there.” Jade answered her sister.

As they were walking, a couple of quartz gems saw them. they stopped in there tracks and pondered between them, thinking if these were the missing gems. After small discussions, they decided they were and went after them. they followed them until they got close enough to grab them and return them to their rulers.

Jade and emerald didn’t know what was happening, but all they knew was that there were strangers following them and they were scared. Emerald turned around and meet the eyes of three quartz gems.

“hey little one,” one of the three said, “can you come with us? We want to get you home.”

“yeah,” another one said, “we won’t hurt you, we just need you to come with us.” After the second quartz said that, she proceeded to pick up the pair. 

Still very scared, the two of them began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. the quartz, scared of the consequences if something were to happen to them, followed right behind them. one of the quartz grabbed jade, but jade was more than willing to put up a fight.

“let go of me!” she yelled as she hit the quartz’s arm, trying to get the gem to release her. As one quartz was dealing with jade, the other two were going after emerald. When jade saw that the other gems were trying to grab her sister, she felt her gem glow as well as her body.

“leave her alone!” jade shouted towards the others; and when she did, electricity radiated from her body shocking the gem that held her captive and making her retreat into her gem. Jade didn’t know what just happened, but all she knew was that she need to get to her sister. She ran over to her sister and grabbed her wrist, running to the warp pad that caught the corner of her eye.

“there, eme!” jade said as she pointed to the warp pad. Both gemlings ran to the warp, and jumped on. They stood there for a second until a light blue light consumed them and brought them to a room. the two remaining quartzes grabbed their poofed comrade, and head to the warp the gemlings used. But as one was about to jump on, the other one of the quartz grabbed the other and shook her head in a ‘no’ form; she pointed to the sign that floated right above it that said, “DIAMOND ACESS ONLY”. From there the two of them knew exactly where they ended up. The two gemlings were going to ended up in the experiment room for corrupted gems.

Blue diamond and yellow diamond were in their palanquins searching homeworld, asking every gem in sight if they have seen their daughters. The two diamonds both were in very different states. Yellow diamond had stress written all over her face; her emotions were angry and worried, and both were starting to reach their limits. Blue diamond, on the other hand, had tears flow on her face. Stress tears, as yellow would call them, poured like a busted pipe, blue diamond was as well worried but her second emotion was sadness. The monarchs received a call from the grand ruler, both not hesitating to answer it.

“did you find them?” yellow asked white on her holo-screen communicator.

“no, but I do have some information where they might be. Two of blue’s quartz came to me and told me that they had tried to grab them, but they ran off.” White replied to both diamonds.

“where did they say they ran off to?” blue asked quickly, almost interrupting white diamond.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but they might have gone to the corruption room.” white answered not wasting a minute of time, but she answered with a not so pleasant tone.

Blue diamond almost instantly placed her gear into full drive. Her mind knowing where exactly she was going. She raced through homeworld, knowing yellow was right behind her; when blue finally got to her destination, she pulled her palanquin to a halt and jumped out. She ran to the warp and jumped on. She warped to a dark room and everything was quiet. These were the abandoned labs that were used to experiment with shattered gems, trying to piece them back together; initially, making monsters. Blue diamond lit up her gem and walked around quietly, not wanting to attract any attention to herself because of what could be hiding here.

“jade, emerald, are you here?” blue said in a higher than normal whisper. “it’s me, mommy.”

She started to walk to what she assumed to be the back rooms, but as she stepped on a piece of glass, she heard her two gemlings scream in the distance. Followed by a loud growl. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she sprinted to the left of her, and followed the sound of the gemlings. She went about 50 feet until she saw something standing in the corner of a room. A corrupted gem stood over the gemlings that were trapped in the corner; the four arms were up in the air and their mouth full of razor sharp teeth, ready to tear these gemlings apart. Blue diamond, with out any hesitation, pulled her sword from her gem and thrusted it into the unexpecting monster, slicing it in half as she pulled her sword out of it.

The monster poofed right as she regained her sword, leaving the stuck together gem shards right on the floor. Blue dropped her sword and ran to her cowering gemlings in the corner; hugging each other while their tear stained eyes were shut tight, thinking that they were going die. Blue kneeled down to the sniffling gemlings and put her arms around them. they both jumped at the contact, but then soon found the very much comfort they needed and embraced their mother.

“shhh…it’s okay, mommies got you. You don’t have to be scared anymore. That thing will never hurt you again.” Blue wept with comfort as she held her children. Her gem still providing the only light in the building.

She let go of the gemlings only for a short moment, and looked at them to see if any of the two were injured, and in fact one was. Emerald had a gash in her left leg, the rim of her dress was stained with blood that was a light green. Emerald looked at her mother and whimpered. Her mother looked back and her and smiled, giving her a sense that it will be okay. Blue diamond took both of her hands and wrapped it around emerald’s leg, the gemling hissing at bit at the pain. Blue concentrated on the cut and the inside of her hands began to glow a low blue, and just like that emerald’s leg was healed.

She picked up the gemlings and started to walk they way she came in. when she made it to the warp, she slowly walked on and took a breath; thanking the diamond authority that this was all over. When she warped outside, she found the remaining 2 diamonds waiting for her, but something wasn’t right. White was in yellow diamond’s palanquin, and that made blue worry instantly. She quickly walked to the vessel, and poked her head inside to see what was going on. White diamond was holding yellow’s hand and they seemed to be having a conversation. Yellow, spotting blue out of the corner of her eye, met blue with a smile. 

“oh blue, thank goodness, you found them. are they alright?” yellow asked as she was in a cold sweat, her breathing was sort of erratic. But she says she fine.

“yes, they are fine,” blue looked at her gemlings and smiled. “they are a bit shaken, but they will manage. After all they are very strong gems like their momma.”

Yellow diamond groaned a bit in pain, but then answered blue, “I know they will, be. I’m so glad you found them.”  
Blue diamond, knowing something was up, went and placed their gemlings inside her palanquin and went back to yellow to ask some questions.

“yellow, what’s wrong? You don’t seem very well, and you look paler than usual.” Blue asked in worry as she took the only other free hand into her hers.

“yellow, you need me to tell me and blue the truth,” white diamond interrupted “if this something that needs attending to, we have to know”

Yellow diamond huffed out smaller breaths of air and looked back and forth between white diamond and blue diamond. She bit her lip and then procced to tell them what was   
wrong.

“my…,” a twinge of pain stops her mid-sentence. “my water broke moments after you went in for the gemlings, and I have been blowing it off until white and you found me.” she reached for her part of her jacket, and moved it to show white and blue the stains that were left on her chair to show them what she meant.

“yellow, we need to get you back to your room immediately.” White diamond said. “you and your unborn gemling could be in grave danger.”

“I’ll take the gemlings and as well as bring the medical team. I’ll meet you to there” Blue diamond stuttered nervously.

“blue, is it alright if I ride with yellow back to her court? I just want to make sure she gets there alright.” White asked.

“do what you must, but we should hurry, that baby is on its way.” Blue said as she was seated and already on the move to yellow’s court.

The journey back seemed like it took forever. As blue made it into yellow’s court on her palanquin, she pulled up the holo-screen and ordered the medics to meet them at yellow   
diamond’s private room. when she closed the communicator, she looked down at her gemlings that were stationed on her lap and began to ask why on homeworld would they run off.

“now, care to explain to mommy why you two decided to near shatter me and run off? Hmm…”

“we was only looking for jade’s dolly.” Emerald answered her mother, eyes said and are ready to spill tears.

“Jade’s dolly? Where is it? I thought It would be at home.” Blue said.

“no, I left it at the place where momma got you present; I just miss her.” Jade confessed as she herself began to unleash so tears.

“oh sweetie,” blue sighed “I will go get her, I promise you will have her by the end of the night,”

When blue diamond made it to yellow’s room, she opened the door to find that yellow diamond was on the bed, with monitors all over her and medical gems all around her. White diamond was by the door waiting for blue diamond’s arrival. When the gemlings saw their momma like that, they questioned to their mommy what was going on. Blue diamond, saw how her gemlings were and decided that she was not going to let them see yellow like this. So, she picked them up again and went over to white diamond and asked for a favor.

“white, please take my gemlings and head to my room. there is some stuff they can play with over there as well as mine and yellow’s pearl. I don’t want them to see this…they shouldn’t see this anyway.” Blue asked as she handed her gemlings one by one to white. Her voice almost emotionless as she spoke.

White didn’t say a thing. She just nodded her head and started to leave with the gemlings. But as she started to exit the room, emerald called for her mommy one last time,

“mommy, is momma going to be okay?” she asked in a whisper.

Blue diamond smiled, “yeah, she’s going to be okay.” And with that the door closed and white diamond and the gemlings were off to blue’s room. but when the door was fully and finally closed, blue diamond’s sad smile turned into a frown and out loud, she gave emerald the true answer to her question.

“I don’t know darling, but I hope so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, i know, i know you want more. i hope you enjoyed it! i surely enjoyed writing it. see you next time in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into yellow diamond's delivery, as well as the twins get to spend so time with white diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo I'm back with another chapter. as always i hope ya'll enjoy it and please don"t be shy and leave a comment, those things make my day! <3

Blue diamond sat on the edge of the bed, her back towards the foot of the bed and her hand on yellow’s arm. The medics say it was the stress that caused this, yellow worrying about white diamond and the missing gemlings made her go into very early labor. Blue examined the wires and needles that ran over yellow diamond’s body. The medics say that she should be delivering in about three hours or so.

“oh yellow,” blue whispered, “you are going be okay, I know you are…you have to be.”

“blue,” yellow said weakly as she grabbed her hand with the little strength. “where are the gemlings.?”

Blue squeezed her hand back with little force and answered “they are with white, I didn’t want them to see you give birth. I think they are just a little young for this.”

Yellow groaned in pain as another contraction wracked through her body causing her to let out a tear or two. Blue sat there hurting, knowing that there was nothing that she could do.

White diamond was in blue’s room, the gemlings were rested on the bed, each holding a pillow that smelled like their mothers. White, still standing by the door way, huffed a breath and walked towards the bed and looked at the gemlings. She sat down on the edge of the bed only two feet away from the other diamond’s young, preparing herself for any conversation that they were going to have.

“so, I’m guessing I should tell you more about myself, since we only met today.” White said as she tried to find appropriate words and topics to discuss and use. “As your mothers had said, my name is white diamond, and I run homeworld with your mommies.”

The gemlings still sat there, staring with glassy eyes at the white ruler. Emerald taking a chance, asked the first of many questions to come.

“how did you meet our mommies?”

White answered “well, I was there when they first emerged on this planet. Yellow was first and then it was blue. I taught your mothers all that they needed to know and how to rule a colony. The same way they will teach you later in your years.”

“do you know what happened to mama yellow? She looked sick like I did last week.” Jade asked 

“well to my understanding, she is going to have the baby and you will be having a little sister soon.” White said to the gemlings as she made herself more comfortable on the bed.

“she coming?” jade asked with curiosity, a smile was creeping on her face. “maybe that’s why she feels sick, they baby didn’t like being eaten and now she wants out.”

“what?” white diamond laughed, “she didn’t eat the baby. Did your mother tell you why she is in her?”

“no, but can you?” emerald commented.

Now realizing who she asked the question to, white diamond blushed a gray hue. She had to cover up this one and fast.

“well…,” she stuttered, “she was there because she need a room to live in, and yellow’s or your momma’s belly was the perfect size until she was big enough to live out here with us.” White said as a cover up.

“ohhhhh” both gemlings said in unison.

White giggled, “you two sound an awful lot like pink.”

“who’s pink, is she your friend?” emerald asked as she got closer to white. Jade as well scooted towards white.

White held a sad smile, “she was more than a friend; she was my mate. I loved her like no other, she was my color to my dull world. She was everything to me; I miss her so much.”

“well, where is she. She sounds nice.” Jade asked.

“she…she…,” white began to tear up, remembering why she left homeworld and remembering the memories she still had with her deceased lover. “she’s gone” white’s face held frown, tears rolling in her cheeks; one ending up in the corner of her lip, while the other traveled down to her chin and fell on her pants below.

“aww well that’s sad, but at least you have our mammas, right?” jade inquired.

“yes,” white wiped her tears and put on a small smile, “yes I do.” 

While white diamond continued her chat with her friend’s daughters, blue was still worrying over the birth of their new daughter.

Now, blue diamond sat on a chair that rested right by the bed. Both feet on the floor with her hands that laid peacefully on her lap, one over the other, they way yellow told her once that this was how diamonds were supposed to sit. Her leg, on the other hand, was in a bouncing motion. The way it would be when she was over the top anxious. The head medic of this team walked up to blue diamond and saluted, her eyes were looking down and she spoke,

“my diamond, may I have a word with you?” the medic gem asked as she held her bow.

Blue nodded and stood up gracefully. The medical gems pulled blue diamond to the side and told her since the baby wasn’t fully grown and it still needed some development, the baby will be pulling energy from yellow’s gem; and there is no telling what will happen if the baby continues to take her energy.

“so…she might not make it?” blue asked in a broken tone.

“…yes. But there is a slim chance that if the gemling takes all the energy she needs and stops absorbing it, she will live.” A medical gem answered.

Blue walked back to the bed where yellow diamond laid, medical gems were preparing her to deliver. Her legs were in some type of hold up that kept her in a birthing position, as well as the removal of most clothing, that was fixed as they covered her exposed parts with a blanket. Blue took her seat not on the bed, but beside it again. The monitor was right next to her, giving her view of her mate’s gem status. It read, Gem Energy: 50%, Fetal Energy: 40%. A line that tracked her energy moved in a symmetrical pattern on the screen, slowly getting smaller in every hour.

Yellow took blues hand as she felt another contraction race through her. Once it was done, yellow looked at blue a smiled,

“well, I think I look like shit,” yellow managed to laugh. “I don’t think a diamond should ever look like this; I don’t know how you did it blue. You had it worse too, you had twins.”

Blue smiled, “I think the birthing is the worse part, no matter how many you bring into the new world”

“blue, I’m not in denial. If I were to somehow not make it, her name is turquoise. I know she at least has to be some sort of green shade, so that’s the name I picked for her.”

“oh, yellow, don’t talk like that. You will make it.” Blue responded as she gripped yellow’s hand a bit tighter giving her reaffirmation.

“its just an if, dear”

Yellow smiled turned into pain as she felt another course through her body, but this time, it was the worst one yet. Yellow diamond howled in excruciating pain, letting go of blue’s hand and grabbing her baby bump. One medic gem that was fused of three gems, ran to yellow’s opening and told the others that it was time.

Everyone went to their stations like they were preparing to go to battle, waiting for further instruction from the fused gem. Blue grabbed her hand with hers and then wrapper her arm around yellow’s shoulders to hold her as well as help her support some of her weight.

“my diamond, on the count of three, I need you to push.” The fusion gem said as she got in the same position yellow diamond did almost two and a half years ago, but now it was yellow who was going to deliver instead of blue.

The monitor that yellow was attached to started to beep a bit faster than usual. Blue looked at the monitor and her eyes widen in horror and worry. Yellow was a groaning mess. Sweat was rolling down her face as well as her skin tone seemed to get much lighter than it already was.

“okay, one, two, three, push!” the fusion almost yelled.

Yellow screamed as she pushed with all her strength she had left in her. She squeezed blues hand in process, trying to concentrate on delivering her baby. The first attempt almost did nothing. The fusion told yellow diamond to breath and then to push again. Yellow diamond pushed again, making better progress than she did the first time; The baby’s head was crowning. The monitor attached to her alarmed everyone in the room. Its stats read, gem energy: 20%, gemling energy: 70%. Yellow diamond was losing energy, and she was losing it fast.

“again, my diamond” the fusion exclaimed.

“I…I can’t…I…she’s…AHH,” yellow diamond was almost out of energy, her body was not going to make it if she continues.

Blue diamond screamed at the medics as she watched her mate slowly meet her demise.

“what can you do!! Can’t you do anything to help her?!” blue argued.

“we can’t, we are too small. Our gem energy will not be enough to save her. If we are going to save her, we will need tons of energy.” A medical gem answered her as both her and blue diamond watched yellow give birth, as well as watching her fade away.

“my diamond,” the fusion said as she helped yellow diamond deliver, “you only need a few more pushes and she will be born,” 

Blue focused her attention back on yellow, “come on yellow, only a little more to go; don’t you want to see your baby, our baby?” blue cried as she held yellow.

“I…I…do.” Yellow forced out of her weak form. Yellow sat up a bit, and concentrated hard. She focused all her strength and energy on her one task, to deliver the baby. So, she pushed and pushed until she felt nothing. She went limp, her head laid on one side of the many pillows and her eyes yearned to stay opened but couldn’t. she felt her form starting to dissipate. Yellow looked around through her squinted eyes for something, but instead of sight, she heard sound. It started out small and then it got louder, and she knew exactly what it was. The cry of her newborn gemling. Yellow could feel herself smile. Even though she couldn’t see her, she could tell by her voice that she was beautiful and healthy. She did it; she did the one thing she thought she could never do. She carried and delivered a healthy baby girl. Yellow felt satisfied; and with that she dissipated her form, and there, on the bed, her dulled lifeless gem laid. Never to glow again.

Blue diamond witnessed the whole ordeal, and then she started sobbing. “No, yellow! You did it; no please don’t leave me! Don’t leave us….”

Her hands picked up her mates gem and held it close to her chest. She kept talking to her mate, asking her to “comeback”, but she knew that it wasn’t going to happen. She threw half of her body on the bed, while the other part kneeled on the ground, sobbing loudly as she mourned her lover’s death. Blue was pulled back into reality when the medic fusion brought her their child. She lifted her head and faced the fusion of three that held the gemling, while tears flowed from her face. 

The little babe was swaddled in a light green blanket with her eyes shut and crying. The shrill was loud enough to be heard throughout homeworld. The small amount of hair on her head was downy soft, and a curl completed the do as it laid right in the middle of her face. Her little fists were out stretched and waved in the air. She was a turquoise color, and her gem laid on her left hand. It was not a strong diamond shape, but it wasn’t a soft shape either; Instead it was in between the two shape structures. 

Blue diamond didn’t hesitate, she grabbed her new daughter and held her close. She placed yellow’s gem on the top of the baby’s chest, where the blanket covered her, and cuddled her daughter as more tears went down her face. The baby slowly calmed down and settled in her arms.

“hello little one,” blue hiccupped through sobs. “I’m your mother, blue.” I’m so glad you’re here, my darling.”

It was like the baby was responding to her voice as she opened her eyes to meet her mothers. Blue wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Her eyes were yellow, with diamond pupils in the middle, just like her dead mother’s. blue gasped a small breath as she examined her eyes. The way they sparkled in the medical light, only made blue’s unreal heart break even more. She was able to pull a sad smile as she held her tighter. 

“well look at that,” she said in a sorrow voice, “you have your mother’s eyes.” She stared at her eyes for a bit and then back at yellow’s gem and let out a heavy sigh.  
The medical gems were in the corner of the room, all their heads bowed down in respect for the fallen diamond. They couldn’t believe they have lost another diamond.  
Blue diamond sat there is silence, she looked up at the gems and fusion and told them they were dismissed and that she wanted to be alone with her child. Everybody, except the gemling and blue diamond, left the room, all with different mindsets.

An hour or two passed by and yellow’s gem still laid lifeless as ever, and the gemling began to fuss. She squirmed in her mothers hands and started to whine. Blue knew she was hungry, but there was nothing that she could do. Instead she sang her a song, praying that this will help settle her until she could find a solution.

“I want to swim in your current Carry me out, up and away.

I want to float On every word you say.

I want to be underneath your weather, Every could and ray of sun,

I want to float, In between every one.

I want to sink down like a stone.

You never lost me you never broke.

I want to be adrift on your radio.

On take me under, take me home.

I want to be, all of a sudden, Every wave and undertow.

I want to float, Everywhere I go.

I want to sink down like a stone.

You never lost me you never broke.

I want to be adrift on your radio.

On take me under, take me home”

Blue diamond finished her song with a sore voice, her eyes wondered down to the gemling who was now asleep in her mother’s arms. When blue diamond was studying the child again, a knock came upon the door. Blue’s head slowly looked towards the door, not caring who was there. Another knock came and again she didn’t do anything nor say anything, she just sat there; but then a voice popped through the door. And she knew exactly who it was.

“blue”

“yes, white?” blue called towards the closed door, her voice lifeless as ever.

“may I come in?” was the response.

Blue huffed a bit and answered, “yes.”

The door swung open slowly, white diamond not wanting to disturb any scene that she might walk into. She looked around puzzled, she found blue quickly as well as the baby, but something still stumped her. She was looking for yellow diamond. White walked over to the cool colored diamond seated on the floor holding the new born and dropped to her knees to be at eye level with the fellow diamond. White eyes wondered blue’s appearance. She spotted the baby, all bundled up and sound asleep, and then she spotted the gem.

“she didn’t make it.” Blue said with a depressed tone as she noticed the elder diamond preparing to ask a question. “the gemling took all of her energy while she was giving birth. And after it was over, she didn’t have anything left.” 

Blue again was crying, but now she had someone that could comfort her. White scooted closer to blue and the gemling, giving the other diamond some comfort as she wrapped her arms around her. Blue cried for over 30 mins, to the point where she couldn’t have produced tears any more, only make loud sobs. When blue pulled herself together and calmed down a bit she asked white an important question.

“where are my other gemlings? I thought they were with you.”

“and they were. They are still in the same place, but the pearls are watching them. I’m pretty sure the are in bed right now, poor little things were so worried they tired themselves out.” White answered.

“white, how am I going to tell my young? What am I going to tell them?” blue grabbed the gem off the sleeping gemling and held it to white.

“I don’t know blue… I simply don’t know.”

“couldn’t we have done something, anything? She shouldn’t have died. I wanted her to see the new baby or turquoise.” Blue sighed 

“so that’s her name, turquoise” white inquired. “when did you name her?”

“yellow did before she was in the birthing process,” blue answered, “she told me that was to be her name if she didn’t make it.”

White diamond and blue diamond sat there again in silence, but now white was on the verge of tears. While she still had on arm over blue, but the other one held up her hand to her mouth to cover up the silent sobs. She sat there and pondered, pondered if there was something they could do; anything they could do to bring her back. Then it hit her. White diamond remembered an undocumented way to bring the energy back to the gem. She stood fast to her feet and took yellow’s gem from blue’s hands.

“what are you doing?! Give her back to me, it’s all I have left of her!”

“I have a way that I could possibly bring her back, but it’s a long shot.” White said as she kneeled to speak to blue.

Blue’s eyes widen, “well, what is it?”

“it’s a was to transfer energy back to her gem. She’s still in there, but she doesn’t have any energy to work with. If I gave her at least 70 percent of the same type of energy, she could reform and heal from there.”

“how are you going to give her that much energy?”

“my ship’s core should be enough, but we have to be careful because if we’re not, that amount of energy could shatter her.”

Blue went quiet, she contemplated her options and thought about the possible outcomes. She could possibly have her mate back, or she could be in a worse state and be nothing but shards and dust. She looked at the baby that stirred in her arms, knowing she was about to wake. The thought of yellow not at least getting a chance to meet her child, left blue with a void in her form. From the baby, she looked up at white and nodded,

“she needs to see her baby.”

White nodded as well and helped blue to her feet, cautious of the new gemling. They left that horrible room and were off to a sector blue hasn’t been in a long time. They were off to white diamond’s sector of homeworld. They arrived in short time, not wanting to waste any of it that could be used to bring yellow back. White diamond in 20 minutes, grabbed her ships power core and placed it in a generator, grabbed tools to assist her as well as a place to put yellow’s gem, and one more thing that blue couldn’t make out.

When they returned to the room where yellow gave birth, white hooked everything up. She plugged the wires, from the generator, into a cylinder type port that would hold yellow’s gem and would use it to power her. Blue sat on the bed and engaged with the now awake gemling. She let her hold her finger as she cooed at the newborn.

“hey sweetie, how are you holding up? I know you need something to eat, but don’t worry your auntie and I are trying are best.” Blue cooed with exhaustion in her voice.

“wait, blue don’t you know about the back up formula you can use?” white said as she stopped her set up as she overheard the diamond.

“no, I didn’t think there was anything like that we might have.” 

“oh well, I’ll call my pearl to bring some. I’m pretty sure she would like that.” White said as she looked at turquoise.

“how do you know about the formula?” blue asked as she bounced the baby lightly in her arms.

“yellow isn’t the first to die giving birth. Many gems have and needed a substitute. So, me and a small team of engineers created a formula to be used when the carrier died in the birthing process. So that the baby wouldn’t starve.” 

After white had everything set up and called for the formula to be delivered, all that was left was to try and do the impossible. White was handed yellow’s gemstone by blue, and carefully placed it into the tube that was hooked up to the generator. After that she placed two wires on the monitor that still stood there and turned it on. White diamond looked at blue, who was now feeding the gemling with a bottle, and asked her one simple question,

“ready?” 

Blue nodded 

With a flip of a simple switch, the generator started up. The energy flowed from the wires to the tube and yellow’s gem started to glow. The monitor started to calculate the energy that was being transferred; slowly the numbers started to climb. White diamond was by the generator ready at any moment to flip it off, while blue and the baby were by the monitor to watch the numbers. Blue diamond watched the numbers: 20%, 25%, 30%, the numbers seemed to be speeding up.

“we need to stop at 70%,” white said as she spoke in a loud tone in order for blue diamond to hear her over the loud noise coming from the generator. “if we go over, she might shatter.”

Blue read off the numbers to white, “40%,45%, 55%, 60%,65% 70, STOP!”

And as fast as she said stop, white flipped the switch so that they energy would stop flowing. The room was quiet. Never in all of their years, have they herd pure silence. White diamond walked carefully over to where yellow diamond’s gem was and unhooked the wires, as well as take her out of the cylinder shape port. White went back over to the bed and placed her gem down on a pillow, waiting for something to happen, anything. Both diamonds stared at the gem, watching it with very little hope in them. blue handed white turquoise and walked closer to the bed. She kneeled down and waited…still nothing. As if blue’s tears were recharged, her water works began to spill.

There was nothing, still that bed laid almost empty. then, all of a sudden, yellow’s gem glowed. It glowed bright as yellow diamond tried to find her form, and she did. There, in the bed, laid yellow diamond almost the same way she left. The only difference was that she was in a loose silk top with very thin strap rather than topless and a blanket was on her lower region to hide anything that she might not want to show to others. Blue diamond looked up and stood to her feet. She ran her fingers over yellow’s arms and could feel the energy running through her. Slowly she shook yellow diamond’s arm,

“yellow, yellow can you hear me? are you there, please darling give me something.” Blue whispered.

Yellow’s arm twitched a bit from the delicate touch. She stirred a bit on the bed and let out small grunts, signaling that she wanted to respond but couldn’t yet.

Blue turned to white, “will she remain like this?”

“no,” white replied, “she will need some time to restore all of herself, but she should be alright, if the transfer did its job correctly.”

Blue focused her attention back on her mate and she loved what she saw. Yellow’s eyes were open, and she was awake. Blue practically jumped on the diamond and laughed. She was so glad she was going to be alright, she was going to live.

“hey, blue.” Yellow diamond said weakly “miss me much?” she chuckled

“oh you, of course I missed you, I love you.” Blue said as she rested her hand softly on yellow’s cheek.

White diamond walked to the bed with the gemling in her arms. “hello yellow, welcome back.”

“hey white, I’m glad to see you too.” Yellow smiled as wide as she could. But her smiled dropped as she noticed the thing that white held in her arms.

“Is…is that her? Is that my baby?” yellow asked as she craned her neck to try and get a better glimpse.

“yes, yes, it is. That’s our turquoise yellow. Would you like to hold her?” blue asked as she carefully took her out of white’s hands.

“I’m pretty sure I would, after all I didn’t just die for her.” Yellow laughed a bit as she slowly regained her energy to move.

Blue diamond slowly placed the new born into the arms of yellow diamond and almost immediately, yellow diamond fell in love again. The new born moved in her mother’s arms, babbling and grunting as she could sense that she was with her other mother. Her small hands reached for her mother and the ended-up landing on her gem.

“well hello little one,” yellow cooed at the baby, “I didn’t think that I would get to see you, yet here we are. You look so cute with your short green hair, your eyes are literally just like mine, and your gem in beautiful.”

Yellow diamond held her child close, she savored every moment with her and slowly she was regaining her energy. She still couldn’t believe that she was here; holding her baby alive and healthy.

“white, how did you bring me back?” yellow asked as she looked up at white diamond, they baby still in her arms.

“well, we used my ships core to give you the energy you needed and prayed. I couldn’t stand to see this happen to someone again. Blue needs you and you need her, I couldn’t bear to see her like that again, let alone go on without seeing you again.” White answer as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“oh white…thank you. I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you. Thank you for giving me a chance to see my daughter.” Yellow said as she grabbed white’s hand. White smiled and squeezed it back.

“now yellow, I don’t mean to rush you, but I think you should feed her. After all, she needs her minerals.” Blue said as she sat on the other side of the bed.

“oh of course,” yellow said as she adjusted herself so that turquoise was able to feed. “now let us make your mother jealous because these are for you and not for her”

“she gets those for about a year, and then they are mine again,” blue diamond said playfully. “enjoy them while you can little one”

“you two are so lovey dovey, it almost makes me sick” white chuckled as she shook her head. “but I’m glad you have her back blue, I don’t think we could’ve run homeworld with two diamonds.”

“I’m glad she’s back too. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her.”

All three diamonds sat there, and all three diamonds looked at the new born that rested in yellow’s arms. All were thanking the heavens that everyone was okay and that everything was going to be okay. Yellow was falling asleep with the baby and two diamonds right on her or next to her. And as she looked at the baby for the last time before she fell asleep, she whispered to her babe…

“welcome to the world my little turquoise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i made some of you cry a bit, that was the whole point of this chapter. i also wanted to inform you guys that i will be wrapping this up with 8 chapters. but!! i do want your guys opinion on either or not to do a mini short story thing for the diamond's and their family. i already have plenty of ideas, but as always i am opened to suggestions! and can i say i have an obsession with the diamonds, like am i the only one? lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you only know what you have been told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooooo sorry this is like super late! i have been really busy with school and i feel really bad that i haven't posted in a while. so her you go, another chapter to this lovely story! ENJOY!!

“my, my, aren’t you a demanding little one, perfectly fitting for a diamond.” yellow diamond cooed as she got up to go tend to little turquoise who was crying in her crib that sat next to yellow’s side of the bed.

Yellow was in the shared room taking care of herself and the baby, while blue and the twins were out and about with white. It has been a rough few months. Yellow just barely regained all of her energy and with no arguments, white and blue suggested that she stayed in bed for a bit longer while the two of them ran homeworld.

“aww, sweetie, what’s a matter? I changed you and fed you, what else do you want.” Yellow asked as she picked up the gemling that was semi-swaddled in a dark green blanket. 

The new babe was in a onesie that had stars on it that shined in parts of the light.

As if the baby was trying to answer, she reached up and grabbed her momma’s hair, giggling as she tried to pull it off; tears that were once on her face, now nowhere in sight. Yellow only chuckled as she tried to remove turquoise’s hands from her strands of hair.

“what is it with everyone touching my hair? Like I’ve said before it’s hair and not a helmet.”

“yellow! We’re back” the door opened swiftly and in popped blue diamond, the twins and white diamond. blue diamond was suggested by white diamond that she should start taking the gemlings with her to work and show them homeworld as they grow.

“hey momma!” emerald exclaimed “how are you feeling?”

“good, I was just tending to your sister.”

“hi momma, can we see the baby please? Mommy said we can play with her when we got back.” jade asked as she butted in her sister and mother’s conversation.

“oh she did, did she”, yellow looked up at blue who only smiled, “well alright, I’m going to place her in her bouncer though, you will have to be careful, both of you.” Yellow said to the twins as she placed her youngest gemling into her bouncer.

Immediately, the twins played with their sister, making the baby giggle as the two waved toys and rattles that once was theirs at her. The twins loved to be around the new baby. Each time they were together yellow diamond and blue diamond would smile, smile at what they created and what they have.

“so how are you yellow? You seem to be doing rather well than you were two weeks ago.” White asked as she sat on the little couch that sat on the opposite side of the room.

“oh, well I feel like I am doing much better. The medics told me that I have regained all my energy back and that I should be good to go back to work.”

“I’m glad to hear that, I’m glad that you are okay.” White gave her a smile. “so, how’s the little turquoise? She seems to be doing good as well.”

“she is doing very well. She is very demanding at times which is something that I didn’t think she would have, but I still love her just the way she is.” Yellow answered as she glanced over at the twins, the baby, and blue diamond who went to play with her children as soon as she heard yellow and white diamond start to chat.

“really, yellow? You didn’t think one of your children would be demanding? Have you look in the mirror? You are just like her,” white said as she started to giggle, “do you not remember when you demanded me to give you a planet when you were only three centuries old?”

“whites right, darling. One of these kids will have your personality, and one will have mine; though my bet was on jade to have yours and it still is.” Blue stated as she was playing with the twins and holding her new daughter at the same time.

“okay, I guess I was in denial. But I think if white would ever have had a child she would be like her,” yellow said playfully. “uptight and a rule follower.”

White taking the statement as an insult, commented back something those diamonds would have never guessed come out of her mouth. “well, she wasn’t like any of that, she was playful, sweet, and the most kindest thing you would have ever met. She was never like me, she was like her mother.”

Everyone stopped and stared. Blue ceased all movement with her gemlings and yellow snapped her head to look at white, both with shock written on their faces. The pearls that were chatting in the corner of the room stopped talking as well, both looking back and forth between each other and all three of the diamonds.

Yellow diamond spoke up, “what do you mean when you said, ‘she’s like her mother’”

White replied without thought,“I…I…I don’t owe you any explanation for any of what I said. Besides, you don’t need to know anyways.”

“white, do you have a child?”

White only gazed at her hands that laid in her lap, her thumbs twiddling in anticipation. 

Blue, knowing that this was a topic for discussion, called both of the pearls over and gave them specific orders.

“blue pearl and yellow pearl, I need you two to fuse and watch the twins. they should be fine, but you know how they are. I’m going to take white and yellow to my personal study to have a meeting or more of a discussion. You two will stay here till we return. Is that clear?”

“yes, my diamond.” blue pearl said as she saluted.

“as you command, blue diamond” yellow pearl followed. 

Blue diamond stood to her height, taking turquoise with her, and lead both diamond’s to the door and to her personal study.

It was quite the whole walk over there, yellow diamond and white diamond glancing back and forth at each other unknowing what to say; or to say anything at all.

When they got there, yellow took a seat on one of the more cushiony chairs, white diamond took a seat on the other matching one, and blue diamond, with turquoise, sat on her command chair that kind of made her a bit taller. Once everyone was situated, yellow spoke up before anyone else could.

“white, do you have a child?”

The room still stood dead quite…

“white, it’s okay. You can tell us anything and you know that.” Blue added on.

White huffed a small breath, “yes, I have a child. Me and pink had one almost a couple of centuries ago. She was so beautiful, and she was such a happy gemling; she almost never cried.”

“what? White how come you haven’t told us you actually have a child? Where is she?” yellow asked as she and blue just looked at each other back and forth.

“you didn’t need to know, and I didn’t want you to know any of that matter.”

“white,” blue said, “where is she.”

“she…she’s in my room. bubbled”

“why is she bubbled? You love her, don’t you?”

White looked up, she was crying. Tears were spilling so fast down her cheeks it was like a broken pipe. “I know, I owe an explanation. Pink and I were just like you two, love at first sight. As you saw our relationship grew. We spent more time with each other as well as shared a room together. When she got her earth colony, she saw the idea of having a child; seeing it from the humans she kept at the zoo. It was the first time we have ever thought of something like that, but we were in love; so, we mated. She ended up conceiving and just like that we were going to have our first child. When it was time for her to deliver, just like yellow, stress over did her and she perished while giving birth; she was shattered from the energy she was giving to the gemling through the birth. The stories of rose quartz killing her are false. It was our child rosey. I only held her for a bit until she herself had to retreat into her gem to recharge. I was so upset for the loss of pink I bubbled her. She reminded me so much of her, and I couldn’t bear to see her; my dead mate in her eyes.”

“white…you need to unbubble her. She’s your child.” Yellow said as she got up and kneeled beside the snow colored monarch, placing her hands on white’s as they rested in her lap.

“yellow’s right,” blue added while she adjusted the restless gemling in her arms, “she needs her mother, and you need her. I see how you look at our gemlings, your face softens, and your smile drops to just something faint. White, don’t you miss her?”

“of course I do, I just don’t know how to take care of her. Pink was supposed to help me with our child, I don’t know anything about being a mother.”

“and you think we did? Blue and I had no clue as to what to do when the twins arrived, even now with our third child we are still learning. Children don’t come with instructions like our quartz gems, and maybe that’s the best part of this; you learn something new about your child and yourself all the time.” Yellow softly spoke.

White diamond looked up at yellow, then at blue, then at turquoise. The way the baby’s eyes lit up when she made contact with them, made her know that she was in the wrong. They we right she needs her child and her child needs her. Ever since she bubbled her away, she always felt like something was missing and she now knows what it was. She’s missing her baby.

“you two are right,” white said, “I need my baby.” 

“then let’s go get her.” Yellow said as she rose to her full height and offered white a hand which she gratefully took.

The three diamond, and turquoise who was cradled by her blue mama, walked to white’s older shared room that she used to share with pink. They walked through old halls that had portraits and statues of each diamond in their power stance.

“oh, I remember when we had those made,” blue stated aloud “I stood there for what I assumed was an eternity.” She giggled as she thought of the memory. Just then turquoise started to squirm in her mommy’s arms and then let out a crying shrill. Blue thought it was something that she did, but it wasn’t at all.

The green blanket that she was wrapped in unfolded into a mess as she continued to squirm. Flailing her arms and legs as she continued to cry.

“aww, is someone hungry.” Yellow asked as she went to blues side and attempt to calm her down some. “well, we’ll have to fix that now won’t we.”

Yellow grabbed the gemling from blue’s arms and positioned her in her own. Blue helped her pull down one side of her shirt to expose her left breast to feed turquoise; only having a bit of trouble getting the shirt down. With the gemling latched on and feeding, the three diamond’s finally found their way to white and pink’s old chambers.

White opened the door and lead the other two diamonds in. white knew exactly where rosey was; she was being held in a secret hiding only she and pink knew about. While she went to go retrieve her, blue and yellow diamond searched the room with curiosity. They found many of things that laid in drawers. Like pink’s jewelry, makeup and her little trinkets that she got from her earth colony. One drawer in particular made yellow and blue a little embarrassed than the rest.

Yellow pulled out a smaller flogger as well as binding that was black, they weren’t sure who owned these, but they could come up with two suspects.

“oh my,” blue said with a blush on her face, “do you think this is white’s doing or pink’s?” She asked as she dug through the drawer and held up a small switch that had a diamond shape tip.

“I don’t know, but I know this is white’s for sure.” Yellow answered as she put back the two previous items and picked up a white collar that shined in silver. 

They looked through that one drawer and found many objects that they couldn’t believed belonged to white and pink. The items ranged from whips to binding to blindfolds to toys.

Inside the room, white walked down a small flight of stairs until she was meet to a medium sized room with bubbles, a chest, and many other sacred items that held dear to her and pink diamond. first, she went to the chest in the corner room, unlocking it with ease and looking through to find most of pink’s precious items. She pulled out her dress that she wore when she and white were being courted together. The dress ranged in different hues of pink, had long transparent sleeves, and flowed all the way to the ground; and a hole that laid in the mid-section was cut out where her gem would be.

Then she found pictures of her and pink. Some were with blue and yellow, but most were just the two of them. some were funny and goofy, like when pink would sneak around and try to catch white off guard or take pictures of her while white slept. Others were when they at formal gatherings; like at yellow and blue’s courting, or at a millennia gala. She smiled at the pictures, she even put a couple in her gem, so she could look at them later.

When she put everything back where it originally was, she looked up and found that pair of bubbles, that one pair of bubbles that one contained Rosey’s gem that laid still in the center of the bubble and the other contained the shards and remains of her lover, her mate, her everything…pink diamond.

She grabbed pink’s bubble first, and started to tear up, feeling her water works about to work. She spoke,

“oh pink, forgive me…please forgive me, I’m so sorry. I bubble our child away, but I now see that I was wrong to do that. Our daughter was beautiful, she had your eyes and your smile, I promise I will take good care of her…I promise.”

When white finished taking to pink, she placed the bubble where it was when she got it and grabbed her daughter and made her way back to their room.  
“okay, her she is. This is my daughter, rosey.” White said as she emerged from the hidden entrance. Entranced as she gazed at her daughter that laid in her hands, wrapped around a protective white bubble.

“aww look at her, she has your gem. I’m glad you found her white.” Blue said as she cooed and walked swiftly towards white.

“I’m glad I found this, white I didn’t know you’re into pet play. Maybe we should try this sometime and see how you work.” Yellow said sinisterly as she picked up whites collar and crop in one hand and turned to meet both of the other diamond’s gaze.

“YELLOW!!” white exclaimed as a hint of grey blush appeared on her face. “you shouldn’t be going through our things.”

“oh, don’t worry,” yellow diamond answered and looked at her sleeping gemling in her arms, “turquoise is asleep; she can’t see any of this, but I would like to.”

White diamond just shook her head with a bit of embarrassment. “well, I’ve got her, but I don’t know where or when to release her.” White said softly to the pair of lovers as she took a seat on the older bed that she used to share with pink diamond. “but I don’t think I can do it; what if she doesn’t remember me?”

“she will,” blue said as she took a seat next to white on her left side.

“we promise,” added yellow as she took the only side left and sat herself down.

“then there’s only one thing to do now”

White diamond popped the bubble and the gem fell in her hands. It was white diamond’s shape gem and the color of a pastel pink. It only took a few seconds till the gem started to glow. As it glowed all eyes were on the glowing orb as white’s child took her form. when she finally formed, she was barley bigger than white’s hands. Her hair was pink and wild, just like both of her mothers, and her skin matched her gem color, but it was a tad lighter and her gem laid on her chest. Once the baby was fully formed, she cried a loud cry as her tears started to drift down her face.

White diamond just stared at her daughter for a moment, taking in the sight of the precious gemling in her hands. Rosey’s crying made turquoise start to whimper and she to started to let her tears fall. White finally snapped out the daze she was in as she looked at her daughter, and held her closer to face and her chest.

“shhh..it’s okay sweetie, you’re safe, and you’re okay. Mommy’s right here, don’t worry.” White said as she cradled her ‘newborn’ in the nook of her arm. Rosey was afraid, she didn’t know what was going on but at least she instinctively knew that she was with her mother.

“aww turquoise, its okay sweetie,” yellow cooed, “what’s a matter…oh, you need a change.” Yellow said as figured out why her child was crying. “blue, my darling, my sweet lover, my everything….”

“just give her to me yellow, I’ll go change her.” Blue said as she shook her head with a sly smile on her face.

“thank you love”

Yellow’s gaze was shifted back to the older monarch with her child.

“so, how do you feel.” Yellow asked as she playfully placed her arm around white.

“honestly, I feel splendid. I never knew that a child would be able to bring me much joy like pink did, I never thought I would be able to feel this happy ever again.” White answered as she played with Rosey’s little hands. By now the gemling was reduced to only whimpering rather than crying. 

“didn’t blue and I tell you that this would be good for you,” yellow commented “she will be one of your best accomplishments throughout your life.”

“I wish I knew that before I bubbled her, but I couldn’t see it then.”

“well now you can make up for it, by being with her throughout her lifetime.” 

When blue diamond came back from changing turquoise, all three diamonds headed back to yellow and blue’s personal quarters where the twins were waiting with the fused pearls.

“my diamonds”, green pearl said as she greeted the three diamonds with a bow, “emerald diamond and jade diamond waited to be tucked in. they told me they wished to say goodnight to their mothers before they sleep.

“thank you pearl, we will tend to them now, you can unfuse now” blue diamond said to the fusion.

“yes, my diamond”

The fusion of the two pearls split to there original forms, leaving blue pearl and yellow pearl in separate forms.

“you two may get ready for the evening, you are dismissed from your duties.” Yellow diamond added as she lightly bounced her baby gemling to help her fall asleep.  
Both pearls bowed to their respected diamonds and headed to their own room that their diamond’s had granted them after the twins were born.

Once the pearls left, the three members of the diamond authority were left to themselves. Hearing their mothers, emerald and jade peaked out of their room into yellow and blue’s shared room, already in their pajamas with their blankets wrapped around their body.

“hi momma, if you are finished with your work, can you tuck me in now?” jade asked as she tried and failed to hold down a yawn.

“yeah, mommy, me too,” emerald added on

The gemlings caught glance of the strange thing that their auntie white cradled in her arms, emerald was the first to speak up,

“who’s that auntie? Is it a new gem baby?”

“yes, this is my daughter rosey. Would you like a better glance at her, if it’s okay with your mommas” white asked she looked over towards the other monarchs for their approval.

“yes, it’s alright with us, besides we need to get turquoise down, so it will take a bit.” Blue answered, “come on yellow, let’s get you and turquoise ready for bed.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you. I don’t need your help undressing myself.” Yellow snapped with a playful attuited towards blue.

“okay yellow, but it’s your loss.”

Yellow and blue both walked over to turquoise’s little crib and laid there youngest down and soothed her to bed. Blue, of course, sang her child to sleep while yellow sat and listen  
to her as well, mesmerized at every word that came out of blue diamond’s mouth.

White diamond sat on the other diamond’s bed cradling her child as the twins made their way next to her. Rosey was awake and alert babbling at her mother, giggling every time she grabbed her mother’s wiggling finger. White diamond just held a smile and placed a kiss on the gemlings forehead. When jade and emerald finally made their way to both sides of white diamond, white diamond lowered her child down to her knees so that the twins could get a good look at her.

“wow, she’s very pretty,” emerald said.

“and look at those chubby cheeks, they look like cotton candy!” jade said a bit to loudly and it startled rosey.

“shhh…not to loud,” white whispered, “she’s barely a newborn and she’s very sensitive.”

“oh, sorry auntie white.” Jade apologized, “so what’s her name?”

“her name is Rosey; her mother named her after she had her” white answered 

“aww that’s cute for her,” emerald said as she played with the curls that rose had in her hair, making the infant giggle even more.  
Just then yellow and blue diamond came back to their bed,

“aright you two, it’s time for bed.” Blue said as she scooped up jade into her arms and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

“you too, sweetie,” yellow added on as, she too, scooped up the other gemling and gave her a sloppy kiss oh her cheek.  
The twins didn’t argue and let their mommy and momma carry them out.

“goodnight auntie and rosey,” emerald called out over yellow’s shoulder, waving her hand in the direction towards white diamond.

“yeah, night,” jaded yawned as she waved her hand slowly in the same direction.

“goodnight you two,” white responded in a whisper.

As yellow diamond and blue diamond put their last two children to bed, white diamond tried her best to follow all newborn protocol. She left yellow and blue’s room and headed back to her shared room in her sector of homeworld, picking up formula, bottles, toys, pacifiers, blankets, diapers, and pillows on her way over there. She would have the crib made tomorrow when gems were at work. When she made it to her room, she made a batch of formula and feed her new daughter. The baby immediately latched on to the nipple of the bottle, drinking every last drop like her life depended on it. Once rosey was done with her meal, white placed a rag on her shoulder and burped her. It didn’t take long for rosey to do so, but in the process, she spat up on white shoulder. White cleaned herself and rosey off and prepared both of them for bed.

With a flash of light, white changed in some sleepwear and then she changed rosey into a onesie that blue gave her when she first walked into their room with rosey. White climbed into bed and laid on her back with the mountains of pillows that sat behind her, giving both her and rosey the support they needed.  
Once she had rosey settled on her chest, she hummed and rubbed her back in small circles; calming her, trying to get her to fall asleep. Struggling a little with this, white cleared her throat and began to sing,

“What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go,

There’s a bond that exists between mother and child

With no end to how strong it can grow

It’s a promise for life between mother and child

It begins from the moment of birth

And you're shaken you to your soul

 

With an ache you’ve never known

And you look into their eyes

And find you’re looking in your own

And there’s a pain you can’t imagine

A special kind of torture you can feel

A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you

A past regret you can not heal

And no one guesses all the while you’re praying

The little screaming stranger in your arms

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What heights would a mother not climb

There’s a bond that exists between mother

And child and it only goes deeper with time

It’s a promise for life between mother and child

And to break it there’s no greater pain

And you’re shaken to your soul

With an ache that can’t erase

Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face

Cause there’s a pain you can’t imagine

A little talk that keeps you wide awake

That somehow turns to bold determination

That you’ll never make the same mistake

And so you vow to feed your little future

Assuring that her talent, poise, and charm

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

Some dreams die upon the vine

Some they never have a chance

Sweeter than the sweetest wine

That mine becomes

The Queen of France

And there's relief you can’t imagine

That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerve

To know that you can get out of this hellhole

And finally live the life that you deserve

And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you

And all of the regret you didn’t show

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you

Might just grow up you save you after all”

White slowly opened up her eyes and focus her vision on her child that now lay asleep on her chest; a little drool even hitting her shirt as the little one took her steady breaths. White took a breath herself and shut her eyes, resting and recharging for the new day to come, and her new life as a mother awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know, i'm awesome. okay so i promise you guys more smut and that's gonna be in the last chapter which is the next one! but don't worry, i am kinda making a squeal of this story with individual short stories that have a whole lotta fluff, smut , and a whole lot more crazy prompts (p.s i don't own any of the songs i have used in this story, the credit goes to all of the artist.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, that's really it. smut; oh and some fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thank you for being patient, i have been working really hard to keep my grades at A's cause you know i have to go to college. so here it is!! i know i have been lacking on smut, so i hope this makes up for it!! ENJOY!!!

The evening was falling into place. Turquoise, emerald and jade were all tucked into bed as they were spending the night with their auntie white and with Rosey. With white’s suggestion, blue and yellow diamond finally had time on their hands. Today was a very exhausting day; the twins decided that it would be a good idea to take their baby sister on a joy ride through homeworld in her stroller. Not even thinking about how much of a scare it would give both of their mothers. Then, they had to give a parenting 101 lesson to white diamond, just to give her an idea of what to do with her new child as well as when to do it. And to top it off, they still had to run homeworld. Missions of colonization, gem production, and the innovation of new technology made the day even more stressful than it needed to be. But now it was there time, there time to just relax and have some fun.

“so blue, how are you? You seem much brighter these past few years. It’s a first time in centuries that I have seen you without your cloak on, and may I say you look ravishing. I missed seeing your beautiful eyes and your loving smile every moment of the day.” Yellow said warmly as she sat next to blue on the bed, both sitting against the head board. Blue was reading a book while yellow scrolled through her personal screen going on various apps.

Blue set down her book she was reading and looked at yellow and blushed a bit.

“oh well I feel better, and I do have a reason to be. I have three wonderful children that are growing up happy and healthy; though I am a bit more stressed because of the twin’s actions lately.” She giggled a bit before she finished what she was saying. “and I have you. I still have you by my side…alive and such a big dork as ever.”

“oh really, I’m the dork?” yellow smiled and went for a sideways hug. Blue just erupted into laughter as her mate encountered her.

“yes, you are,” blue pulled yellow’s head in for a kiss, “the biggest one I know of.”

Yellow pulled her screen towards her as she stayed on blue’s lap and continued to scroll.

“can you believe this blue, gems are making fanart of us as well as stories; and apparently we are their OTP?”

“one true paring, love. It means we’re perfect for each other.” 

Blue hugged yellow the tightest she could, and yellow did the same. They stayed like for a bit until blue broke it and decide they should bond in another way, a fun and a better way. 

Blue started to crawl towards the edge of the bed, her round, thick bottom in yellow’s full view. She then turned around on all fours and pulled yellow’s legs towards her, so that yellow was now on her back. Blue then got off the bed and made her way back up to the top of the bed where yellow’s head laid on top of pillows, ready for what blue diamond had in mind.

Blue ran her fingertips on the tenderness of yellow’s cheek, causing yellow to hitch her breath as those fingers traced her sensitive features “I think we deserve a little…something.” Blue smirked, “you and I haven’t done anything rather fun since the twins were born…am I right darling?”

“no, I suppose we haven’t. It’s been so long since we had some time by ourselves, I was beginning to forget what you look like under your robes.”

Blue tried but failed to hold in a giggle “well, I guess we’ll have to make up for that lost time, now won’t we?” that same finger traced yellow’s jaw line, all the way down to her gem that nested perfectly between yellow’s pair of muscular breasts. 

Yellow was about to sit up, but blue had other ideas in mind. She placed her hand on her chest and, with some force, pushed her back down to her original position. Yellow was shocked at the gesture, but at the same time she wanted blue to do it again. Slowly, blue started to take off pieces of yellow uniform, taking all the time in the world to do so. She started with her shoulder pads, moving them to the side of the bed. She examined yellow as she was, her form looking more like herself without the over dramatic shoulder pads making her bigger than she really was. Her hands roamed her body, not leaving any space untouched. Once she got yellow down to her dainty panties and elegant bra, she stopped and went to go fetch something form across the room.

Yellow sat up slowly, “you’re not just going to leave me like this, now are you?”

Blue looked over her shoulder and directed her attention towards her, smirking when she met yellow’s warm eyes. “I will, if you don’t lay back down and stay still”. Yellow, yet again, was taken back at the sentence and quickly, laid back down. She smiled as she looked up at the top of the canopy that laid over their bed, kind of excited on what blue might have in mind. Blue came back within seconds and had something in her hands that were placed behind her back.

Yellow turned her head to the side so that she can see blue, and then she asked her questions, “blue, what do you have there? Is it something that you and I are going to enjoy?” yellow then noticed blue’s attire, she was wearing a pair of yellow diamond’s boots, a black lacey corset that made her breast pop even more than they already do, and a black lace thong that gave yellow a great view of her rear end. 

Blue then pulled her arms from behind her back and showed yellow what she had grabbed. In her hands she held some binding, a blindfold, and a riding crop. Yellow looked down at the objects and smiled, today she would be submissive and let blue take total control.

“I talked to white and she told me that you enjoy being dominated once in a while and that I should give it a try,” blue admitted with a tint of indigo, “I was always wanted to try it, but I was scared to ask.”

“you should’ve, I wouldn’t mind being dominated by you, my diamond,”

The choice of words made blue diamond’s blush even darker. “well, as long as you’re okay with it,”

first blue took off yellow’s bra, exposing her round breast to the cool air. They were a bit smaller than her own, but she didn’t mind it one bit. Blue smiled, as well as proceed to place the binding on yellow’s form. She tied her wrist snuggly together and placed them above her head. Then she placed the blindfold on and made sure she couldn’t see anything.

“are you comfortable, my pet?” blue asked in her more ‘diamond authority’ voice; reminding yellow that she was still a diamond and she still had power.

“yes, my diamond” yellow responded.

Blue ran her hands on the front of yellow’s body, avoiding her heat and staying up north. She squeezed her breast and rolled her thumbs on her nipples. After her fingers toyed with them for a bit, she laid her mouth on yellow’s body; taking in the previous nipple she was playing with and giving it a harsh suck causing yellow to arch her back in pleasure. Blue rolled her tongue over her two nipples, occasionally giving them a suck or even a small bite. She then moved up to her gem, giving it a long lick upwards and to her neck where there, she also gave it a suck; and then a bite, just enough to leave a small mark. Blue rose back up and gave yellow a heated look and then proceed to speak. 

“good, because pets work for their release; and you have to prove just how much you want It. On your hands and knees now.”

Wasting no time, yellow fumbled on to her knees and forearms, her ass on proud display as it was held high in the air. Yellow, with her sight blinded, felt soft fingers begin to caress the back of her body. They traced small circles around her rear and on the small of her back. Then they made their way up to her shoulder and around to her breasts; blue’s fingers rubbed again on her nipples, this time making them rock solid instead of hard in a matter of seconds. The sweet feeling in her breast made yellow feel electricity throughout her body, feeding the rising wetness right between her legs.

Blue suddenly stopped the delicate movements, her hands leaving yellow’s body making her sub whimper in protest.

Then, quickly, blue forcefully brought her hand to yellow’s backside; A loud smack could be heard through their chambers. Yellow moaned in appreciation, her face was heating up as blue laid five more smacks on that perfectly round ass. Yellow wouldn’t admit it, but she has dreamed of this; blue diamond putting her in her place and taking advantage of her till there was no tomorrow.

Noticing the diamond, blue began to add a little tease to their very steamy game, “aww, look at that,” she spread open yellow thighs even more and moved yellow’s panties out of the way, exposing the dripping pussy to the ice cold air, making yellow shudder to the action “you’re so soaked, you’re dripping onto the sheets. You love this don’t you?”

Yellow didn’t answer, all she did was moan a low pitch, her blush was a bright gold and it stained her face very well.

SMACK! “answer your diamond!”

“yes! Yes, my diamond.”

Blue smirked, “that’s better pet.” Blue walked towards yellow’s head and with a delicate touch lifted her head to meet her eyes,

“if you think that my hand is all you’re getting, you need to rethink that.” She brought the ridding crop to her face, slowly rubbing the leather carefully across her face and all her features. She then moved back to her original spot and began to think out loud, “so how many should I give you, hmm? I could give you seven for each of your tally marks that I have recorded for your explosive behavior, but then, we would be here all night and never stop. Well, I guess I will give you fifty, since I am such a generous gem, now aren’t I?”

Yellow’s breath huffed, “yes my diamond.” She anxiously waited for blue to do something, she was desperate, she would take whatever at this point.

Blue brought up the riding crop down on yellow’s ass, “count!”

Yellow diamond started to count each hit that landed on her backside, “one, two, ahhh, three, four, five” yellow moaned through the pain that she so desperately enjoyed. Each hit giving her pleasure radiating throughout her body.

Blue noticed the now useless soaked through panties and roughly ripped them off in a fluid motion.

“there, those were useless anyways. And with those off, I can finally see that beautiful pussy that I so can’t wait to eat out.” She said as she brought the crop down on yellow’s fully exposed ass.

Yellow counted her swats away, all fifty of them. blue had no problem giving them to her, because she knew that these would only turn yellow on even more with each strike. Yellow’s rear was darker than the blush that heated on her face, oh she was definitely going to feel this for a while. Once yellow was done receiving all fifty of her marks, blue  
allowed yellow to receive a little reward for her good behavior.

“aww, you were such a good girl. So good, in fact, that I think you deserve a small reward.” Blue set down the crop and began to massage yellow’s ass; yellow twitching in some pain every time blue met those rough spots she had gave her.

“sensitive, are we? Well I am a diamond of my word; would you like to receive your reward?” blue inquired.

“yes, my diamond. I would like to receive my reward” yellow answered as she shivered and felt her wet slick run down her thigh.

“I thought so.”

Blue carefully flipped yellow on her back admiring her piece of work as she did. yellow hissed when her rear landed on the bed below; the stinging sensation put a hurting facial expression on her face. But that stinging went away slowly as blue rubbed two fingers up and down her wet slit. Expertly, those two fingers worked her, each finger hitting all the right spots. Yellow let out a small moan, wanting, begging for more; begging for her fingers to do much more. Blue just chuckled to the sight and finally gave yellow what she wanted.

Blue removed her fingers and adjusted herself over yellow’s soaked clit. Her clit was peeked out of its hood, hard and wanting some pleasure. Blue brought her lips close to yellow diamond but stayed far enough to give her a gentle blow to her lower lips.

Yellow moaned and twitched with anticipation, “please…my diamond, I need...I need you.” 

Blue took her lips and placed them right on her clit, sucking on it gently as she heard the cries that the other diamond omitted once she had made contact. Yellow squirmed under her, her binded hands threaded through blue’s snow-white hair, gripping it harder as blue continued to coax her to release. 

Blue kept her tongue in a steady motion, rolling it through every sensitive nerve that yellow had down there. Her tongue drew patterns and shapes all along her vulva; wet slips of her tongue could be heard throughout the room as well as the rustling of sheets from yellow in bliss. blue made sure she didn’t leave any area untouched. She occasionally  
stopped to lick or bite yellow’s thighs, hearing the moans and pleas coming from the diamond each time her teeth came into contact with her the over sensitive skin.

“blue, I…I…can’t hold on anymore…I’m going to,”

Blue stopped her movements almost to a halt. Instead of her mouth, she had her index finger and middle finger rub slow, aching, long circles around her clit, making sure not to touch fully touch it. Yellow moaned in annoyance and huffed out short breaths as her climax was denied.

“you didn’t think you would get it that easily, now would you? You still have one more task before you can cum.” Blue said as she kept that slow steady pace right around her clit.Blue seized her movements, took off her black laced thong, and re-positioned herself right over yellow’s face; almost like she was about to sit on it. But before she did that, she removed yellow’s blindfold and tied her bounded hands to the bedpost, making sure she couldn’t move them. when yellow got her vision back, as she could see was blue’s perfectly curvy ass proud in her face with a warm, slick, wet pussy only inches away from her golden lips. Yellow licked her lips in anticipation, her mouth was watering just from the sight. "my diamond, my I?” yellow asked politely as she craned her neck to try to obtain a taste. "since you asked so nicely, you may. And don’t stop until I tell you to.” Blue responded to her by lowering those luscious lips down onto yellow’s eager mouth.

Hungerly, yellow started to devour her up, tasting the excitement that was for her and only her. Her tongue was rough and fast, each calculated stroke hit all the right nerves in blue diamond. Since blue was already pretty worked up, it didn’t take long for her to become a moaning mess. Yellow chuckled between her laps, she knew every spot that would drive blue up the wall. Sure, she was the submissive one today, but that didn’t mean she could have some fun; testing blue if she could keep stay in character.

Blue heard the small laugh and smiled to herself, she knew yellow was enjoying herself. Her hands roamed the hardness of yellow’s abs. unlike her, yellow was toned and defined, each sharp cut muscle was defined in her form. Blue moaned loud as she felt yellow start to focus on her clit; her tongue swirling fast circles around the bundle of nerves. Blue could tell that yellow was trying to finish her, her movements became faster and harder as she worked blue to her release. But to keep things interesting, she decided that she would finish her delicate work on yellow. Without any warning, blue dipped down to yellow’s own heat and started to finish her off.

“ah…blue!” yellow huffed out as she stopped her movements; the re-occurring of pleasure returning to her body.

“it’s your diamond, sweetie.” Blue said as she took a shaky breath to continue her movements. 

Now it was a game, who could get the other to cum first. Blue and yellow diamond were in complete bliss, both diamonds doing their very best to please the other.

“my diamond, I can’t hold on…I’m…I’m!” yellow let out a high-pitched moan as blue rode her to her orgasm.

Her body twitched as blue kept lapping at the sensitive nerve. Her hands that were bound to the bed struggled to try and get free, pulling on the rope to see if she could reach blue. Yellow knew she was fighting a losing battle. So, with all the concentration that she had left, she worked her tongue again to get blue to climax. While yellow was trying her best to concentrate, blue diamond decided that she was going to keep going until she was satisfied. She worked yellow through her previous orgasm and was able to finish her several other times. Yellow focused hard, the over sensitivity racking her body was almost too much to handle, but she finally made Blue, in a matter of minutes, finish. Blue feeling her orgasm run through her entire body shivered; yellow knew that once blue has come once, she was over the top sensitive from there.

Blue was feeling over sensitive, she stopped and huffed her breath trying to steady it. Her moans grew louder and yellow gave her plenty more orgasms. Once they were done playing their little game, they continued to lay in their 69-position limped over each other; both in orgasm high and still very sensitive. Blue finally got up and took off all of her attire, the boots and the corsets. Once she was done she walked backed up to the side of the bed and laughed at the sight of her diamond. The way yellow diamond looked had blue in chuckles. Her face wore a greenish hue of liquid from blue’s release and her saliva, as well as she was trying to catch her breath. Blue brought her hand to yellow’s chest and toyed her muscular tones breast.

“dear,” blue said seductively, “do you think you could go another round? I really want to ride you, I haven’t in a very long time.”

“well, I guess sweetheart, but can you please untie me? I would really appreciate it; or are you going to leave me like this for the final round?” yellow asked she lightly tugged at her restraints.

“of course, dear, anything for you” blue answered yellow as she began to undo the binding. “how did you like it? Was I too rough?”

Finally, free from her restraints, yellow stood to her height and grabbed blue into an intimate hug, grabbing blue’s perfectly thick ass in the process. “not at all dear, I really enjoyed it. Although, I expected you to be a little rougher.” Yellow chuckled as she grabbed blue’s cheek and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Each of them melted into one another, savoring the taste of each other that still lingered on their lips and mouth. Yellow groped and grabbed at blue’s rear, spreading her so that her wet pussy could feel the coldness of the air. Yellow prodded her tongue into blue’s mouth and with no resistance, blue welcomed her eagerly. Once they pulled away, yellow started to kiss blue’s neck, starting at the base and working up to behind her ear.

As soon as she got to her ear, she whispered “let me show you how it’s done, darling.”

Quickly, yellow diamond whipped blue around and bent her over the edge of the bed, keeping her arms pinned behind her back as she shape shifted her member a bit bigger than she normally did. She added small but distinct bumps and ridges to give blue even more pleasure than her previous eat out. Yellow let blue feel her shaft as she let it fall on top of her bottom, grinding it slowly to just let blue know how big she really was.

Blue felt the change in size, she knew that this one was much bigger than the ones she had before; but she wasn’t complaining. In fact, she was trying to get her mate to speed up the process. Wanting to be filled and fucked to her absolute limit. She tried to reposition her hips to get her in or at least get some friction, but that seemed to fail as yellow diamond tighten her grip.

“tsk, tsk, tsk…it sees like someone is needy,” yellow bit as she aligned herself on the edge of blue’s pussy, “well, lucky for you, I am just as needy as you are now.”

Yellow pushed in slowly, the heat around her shaft made yellow give off a snarl like growl. She pushed in till she was hilted into blue and stopped all movements to allow blue to adjust to the bigger member.

Blue was in bliss, the feeling of yellow in her and filled almost overboard had her seeing stars. She let out a moan of appreciation to show yellow that she really enjoyed what she was giving to her.

Yellow steady her movements, she slowly moved inside of blue, the feeling of blue’s clingy heat felt like a hundred suns. The warmth it gave to her shaft made this even better than it really was. 

“I need more, yellow. I need more” blue turned her neck to see yellow diamond proud and dominate. blue huffed and moaned through the achy slow movements that yellow was giving her.

“oh, you do? Well you’ll have to beg for it. Good mates beg for what they want.” Yellow smirked and switched both of blue’s hands to one of her hands. With her now free hand, yellow reached around and with two fingers, lightly began to circle blue’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

“ahh…ugh…I want you to move faster! I want you to do me so hard, that I forget that I am a diamond and my name is blue!”

“so, it’s that bad huh,” yellow chuckled “okay sweetheart, I’ll give it to you.”

Yellow sped up in a matter of milliseconds, the wet slaps between their bodies got faster as harder when yellow slammed her hips into blue. Each diamond was sensitive from their playing before this, so that meant, they were close in a matter of minutes. Blue moaned and screamed her way to ecstasy. The thrust of her lover was the best thing in the universe. Each one hit her g-spot so well, each giving her a shock of pleasure running up her spine; and those fingers that still circled her clit, made things a whole lot more difficult to keep her composer. 

Blue was the first to lose it. Her body shivered and convulsed in pleasure as she released over yellow’s member. Yellow followed right behind, spraying her load on her mate’s back and upper bottom. They stood still for a moment, catching their breaths as they tried to recompose themselves. After a couple of minutes, and after a quick clean up, both diamonds snuggled up on the bed; letting their limbs intertwine for comfort and protection.

Yellow diamond held blue and ran her fingers through her messy hair, “so, did you enjoy yourself?”

“oh yes, that’s the best I have ever felt in forever…thank you yellow, for everything. For the forever love, our children, the sex and being with me.” blue kissed yellow’s gem lightly.

“you don’t have to thank me, you are the one I should be thanking. You always put up with me, even on my bad days you’re still here with me” yellow admitted as she pulled the blue gem closer to her chest where she laid; she kissed the top of her forehead.

“it’s because I love you yellow. I love you for you and that attitude of yours.”

“I love you too blue and I mean it. You mean so much to me that I would do anything for you. All you have to do is tell me.” 

They laid in silence for a bit, both looking at the roof window that looked at the stars and passing comets. The blanket they had rose up to blue diamond’s shoulders little by little as time went by. They stayed like that only for a moment until something stirred in blue diamond’s head.

“yellow, do you think white can do it? You know, with her child all by herself? I really wish pink was still here. To see her being that she and white created, to be a family.” Blue was crying. The tears slipped of her cheeks and onto the naked form she still laid on.

“I believe that she can, she is a strong gem after all. But I do understand where you’re coming from. It must be hard being a single parent, at least pink carried her and gained maternal instincts. I couldn’t imagine you doing it alone if I would have died.” Yellow felt tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry, but now was the time to let them fall.

“she is lucky to still have you as well as me. we are able to help her and guide her through parenting like she guided us to leadership when we emerged.” Blue looked at yellow and gave her a small smile, “you mean a lot to both of us yellow diamond.”

Yellow smiles back and, again, kissed blue’s forehead. “you’re right dear, as always; you little diplomatic gem you.” Blue giggled and finally started to get some rest.

“we should get some shut eye dear, we do have a big day tomorrow. Courts need to be maintained, gemlings need to be take care of, and we have a meeting with white tomorrow” blue stated as she drifted to a small slumber.

“yeah, I guess you’re right. Goodnight dear, I love you.” Yellow said in a half yawn.

“goodnight love, I love you too.”

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

The two diamonds popped open their eyes and looked at the door puzzled. Both thought, ‘who in their right mind would be knocking at the door this early in the morning?’ the both eyed the door for a minute and pondered who it could be.

“who’s there” yellow yelled from the bed, making it loud and authoritive.

The answer she received made both diamond’s sighed in relief.

“It’s white, yellow. I have your children that you wanted me to deliver to you at eight, so here I am.” White responded from behind the door. “May I come in?”  
quickly blue and yellow flashed on a pair of clothes and separated a bit from the death grip hold they had on each other. They fixed the pillows to a nicer looking scene and made the blanket flat and presentable. Then blue gave the que to open the door.

“yes, of course. You may come in.”

The door swiftly opened and there in the doorway, stood white diamond with the twins on either side of her holding her hand and turquoise sitting in front of her in a baby carrier. 

She let go of the twin’s hands and instantly, the twin’s ran and jumped on their parent’s bed.

“mommy, momma!! We’re back!!” jade screamed with joy as she ran and jumped into blue diamond’s awaiting arms. Her mother laughing as she landed in her lap and gave her a hug.

“yeah! Momma, we’re back.” Emerald giggled as she too jumped into yellow’s arms. Yellow planted a kiss on her cheek and gave her hug.

“and here is you’re little one,” white said as she took the baby out of the carrier and handed turquoise to blue diamond, “she slept through the night, but I did have to feed her a bottle of rosey’s formula since I didn’t have yellow’s tits on call.”

“language, white” blue said to white as she covered the baby’s ears.

“and how are you doing my little monster,” yellow cooed as she waved her finger against turquoise’s chest. The little one only babbled happily and grabbed yellow’s finger.

“wait, white did you say it was eight??” blue asked through a bit of drowsiness.

“yes, it’s eight. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t and the gemlings would be still sleeping. Why are you so shocked…oh, I see.” White held a smirk to her face. “you two were at it all night, weren’t you?”

The two other diamonds said nothing. They only answer they gave was an uneasy smiles and dark blushes that stained most of their faces.

White just laughed and shook her head. “well,” she stated “at least the gemlings didn’t have to here that or see it. Don’t want to imagine the therapy they would need if they did.”  
White chuckled.

“speaking of gemlings, where is rosey? Did you leave her in your room?” yellow asked as she looked a bit scared that white would leave her child unattended.

“oh stars no, she’s right here.” White turned around and there was roesy on white’s back in a baby holder sucking on a pacifier while she flailed her limbs in happy manner as she  
saw new people. “I wanted to make sure the twins held my hand the entire way here and since I had two of these, I made it so that I could carry both of the newborns.”

“but white, is that safe to do that? Is it secure?” blue asked as she looked at the baby on white’s back and laughed at the situation.

“trust me, I’m an engineer blue.” 

“well at least she’s safe; I guess that’s what matters.” Yellow said as she rose from bed with emerald in her arms. “okay little ones that can walk, it’s time to get ready for the day.  
You two have your lessons with the pearls today, so we better not be late. 

“that’s right, you two are going to learn about different types of gems today. Isn’t that exciting?” blue asked as she as well got up with the baby in her arms and jade holding her hand.

“I guess,” jade said, “but can we play when we get back?”

“yeah can we play?” emerald added 

“of course you can,” yellow said cheery, “both of you can and even we will play with you too.” 

Drowsily, both diamonds went to try and prepare their children for the day, but they struggled a bit from the lack of sleep. White noticing it, took action.

“Here yellow, blue. I will take them to their little class. You two, get some sleep; you look like you need it if your going to keep your word about play time.”

All blue diamond and yellow diamond mouthed was ‘thank you’.

So, white took the kids to their lesson and left yellow, blue, and turquoise by themselves to catch up on the much needed sleep that the two of them needed. Once they put the baby down in the crib and rocked her fast asleep, both the diamonds feel asleep where they sat, in front of turquoise’s crib; ready to receive the much needed rest that they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here, or it just the diamond's steamy play?? lol. hope you enjoyed it! i plan on making one more chapter to this first part and then moving to the short stories. YAY!! one more chapter to go!! As always, see you next time and don't be afraid to leave something in the comments!! <3


	9. the final ( for now, i promise there is more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see pink and white's past as well as rosey, gets story time. also blue and yellow diamond are preparing their gemlings for a special event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY!!! this is the official last chapter of this part. i had so much fun writing about this and i would love to thank all of you guys for your love and support through this story. i will be starting to write another part of this, (most will be little short stories about the gemlings growing up and of course there will be smut, so stay tuned!) also i have a small surprise for you in the end notes.

“mom, I need help with my hair. It’s not doing its thing.”

“that’s because you’re rushing it emerald, you need to take your time with hair like this; trust me, you have my hair.” Blue laughed as she grabbed emerald’s mess of hair and started to style it.

“I’m just nervous mom,” emerald finally admitted, “what if the gem empire doesn’t like me? what if they think that I’m going to be the worst diamond in history?!” she was on the verge of tears.

“now, now, my daring, the gem empire will love you and your sister; you need not to worry.” blue said as she comforted her daughter and fixed her hair. “besides you won’t be starting right after, you are only sixteen thousand years old, that’s almost fifteen in human maturity. You won’t actually start till you’re about twenty-one thousand.”

“okay mom, I guess.” Emerald huffed out. “but I look like a disaster! I can’t go out looking like this.” 

“oh quit being pouty, you look beautiful! And I think a certain gem will too once she see’s you.” 

“ugh, mom really? How did you know?!” emerald blushed, she put her hands up to her face to try and cover it.

“are you serious sweetheart? It’s so obvious, but your mother doesn’t see it though.” Blue giggled. “I remember when her and I were getting to know each other, and it almost took a millennium for her to ask me out.”

“really? Wow momma”

“yes, really. Now hold still so I can put this where it belongs.” Blue leaned down and bestowed a kiss on her eldest daughter’s cheek and continued to style it. In the room next to emerald and blue diamond, yellow diamond was with jade giving her a pep talk as well as with turquoise who was trying to help her momma get jade ready too.

“there, you look perfect. See, it wasn’t that hard to sit still and have me finish your hair, now was it jade?” yellow said as she crossed her arms with the brush still in her hand; a genuine smile on her face.

“I guess not momma, but I’m so excited! I get to become an official member of the diamond authority!” jade squealed as she rose to her feet and began pacing with excitement. Yellow laughed, “you were an official member when your mother brought you into this world silly. you too turquoise, you were a member too as soon as I delivered you.”

“really momma!? So I’m just as important as my big sisters?” turquoise asked as brightened up at the thought.

“you were always just as important as them, you’re just not of age for your coronation.” Yellow diamond reassured her youngest daughter fluffing her hair in the process. 

“I know I have always been a member, but now its going to be official! I am going to rule galaxies and planets all over star systems! And better yet I will rule side by side with my mothers, white and my sisters!” jade exclaimed to her mother and little sister.

“woah, sweetheart. You won’t be getting into this right away. You will be in training first until you’re twenty-one thousand. But don’t worry, you will have excitement through every bit of your journey.” Yellow reassured her.

“thanks momma!”

“okay turquoise, its time for you to get ready. You need to look your best when you are out and in front of the gem empire.” Yellow said as she walked over to youngest daughter, “let's go to your room and get you ready.”

“but momma, I don’t want to! I look fine,” turquoise argued. “leggings and a shirt work just fine!”

“no, it does not. You need to change into your skirts and since you cannot not fully phase your clothes on yet, you need to go change.” Yellow stated firmly.

“ugh, fine! But I’m going to be pouty about it.” Turquoise walked to the opposite side of emerald’s room and with a door slam, entered into her own room later.

A few moments after that, the gemling opened the door back open and sighed, “can you help me momma? I don’t know how to put these things on.”

Yellow diamond only chuckled a bit at her young and walked over to the door with a gemling’s head sticking out.

While the two diamonds got there young ready for the special event, white diamond was in Rosey’s room, getting her ready for show as well. The walls of that room were a pastel pink, with roses marking all over the painted walls. white and her gemling were sorting through her closet, trying to find something presentable to wear.

“what about this one, Rosey? This one has the ruffles you love.” White asked as she pulled he dress from the closet and held it up with both hands to show her daughter.

“I guess mom, but I want to look good! Especially because emerald is gonna be there. Do you think I’ll look pretty?” Rosey answered as she fidgeted on the bed.

“you look beautiful in anything you put on, but I need you to choose something darling. You can’t just walk out there in your tank top and undies.” White answered and laughed at a low.

“I think I could, but it wouldn’t be very pleasant or fitting for a diamond.” She answered back.

“no, it wouldn’t,” white placed the dress back in the closet.

“I will never look like a diamond! I am so much smaller than emerald and jade, it’s not fair!” Rosey started to shed tears. “I’m so small…”

“oh, sweetie, come here.” White took her gemling into her arms, “you are perfect, you’re small because you are younger than the twins. that’s the only reason.”

“what would momma say about me?” Rosey inquired as she raised her head to look at her mother’s sliver eyes. 

White petted her child’s fluffy blush color hair and smiled down at her, “your mother would have loved to see you grow into the diamond that you are and will become. She would’ve said that you’re perfect and that you are beautiful…your mother would have loved you very much, sweetheart.”

White smiled at her child and Rosey did too. She hugged her mom tight and slowly her sniffles faded out.

“don’t worry Rosey, you will grow in time; but for now, I need you to pick out something to wear for the event.”

“can I wear the column dress that blue got me for my birthday? It’s pink!” rosey exclaimed as she rushed to the closet and pulled out the bright pink dress, “it was mommy’s after all.” 

“yes, you may. But you will wear your silk shawl to cover up just a bit.” White pulled out the long piece of flowy fabric from the top drawer, just because you’re my little girl.”

“okay momma, I’ll wear it.”

White gave rosey the fabric and she carefully placed it on her shoulders and smiled at her momma.

“well, there we go now. but we still have a while until the thing starts and we don’t have anything planned. And I don’t have any duties today.” White sat on her gemling’s bed and fluffed up the pillows, “what do you want to do, my sweet girl?”

“I don’t know momma,” rosey said as she went over to her bed and sat right beside her mother. 

“did you finish your small tasks? The ones where you must memorize diverse types of gems and their weapons? It’s’ important that you know your court and their abilities.”

“I know momma, I finished them. I can even recite some if you would like.” Rosey stated as she propped herself up and prepared to give information.”

“no need darling, I trust you; unless you want to do that.” White said as she held out her arms to her child giving her a signal to hop in her arms.

“no, its okay.” Rosey settled into her mother’s arms and snugged up to her mother’s chest.

“can you tell me about mommy pink? I don’t know much about her and I would like to know a little more, if that’s okay,” rosey asked as she looked up at her mother and waited for an answer.

“well, I don’t mind telling you about her. What do you want to know about her?” white diamond replied as she took a breath to steady herself.

“I don’t know…oh! How about a story! Any type will do.”

“you and stories,” white chuckled, “let me think…ah I know one you’ll like.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“welcome to the authority pink, we are so bliss to have you here with us.” Blue said as she pulled the diamond from her hole that she emerged through only a couple minutes ago. Pink diamond didn’t say a word, but she aloud blue to grab her and pull her out of her hole. She guided her out and into the new world.

“aww, you look so cute,” she cooed at the new diamond, “but let’s see about covering you up. You don’t want your gems seeing you nude, trust me. I made that mistake when I first emerged just like you.”

Blue diamond took off her cloak and wrapped it around the new diamond.

“there we go, now, I want you to come with me. there are still two others that want to meet you.” Blue said as she took pink’s hand again and guided her towards her palanquin.

Both diamonds stepped inside, and the vehicle sprang into action, taking both diamonds to the floating white arm that was hidden in the skies above. When they reached the landing dock, both diamonds stepped out and on to the ship to meet the two others of the authority.

“well, aren’t you pretty. Welcome to the authority pink, we are so happy that you are here. We are expecting big things from you.” Yellow spoke as she grabbed pinks hands lightly and gave her a sincere smile.

“pink, this is yellow diamond, my mate. And right next to her is our leader and another leader of homeworld, white diamond or white for short.” Blue explained as she held pink lightly by her shoulders.

“white, white are you going to say something?” blue looked up at white and she tried to hide a giggle.

“white, you’re staring, and you’re blushing too.” Yellow whispered to the older leader.

“umm…umm…I…hi…pink, it’s nice to meet you.” White stuttered with a grey blush that painted her face.

“it’s nice to meet you all, but to be honest I don’t know what I was made for.” pink said lightly, a bit shy from meeting the other diamonds

“you are a leader. In time, and with training, you will become an example of perfection…a flawless gem.” Yellow said as she beamed with a bit of pride

“but don’t worry, you won’t be expected to meet these standards right away; you will learn.” Blue added to yellow’s last statement.

“well, first, I think we should get you back to homeworld and dressed appropriately. Then we will give you a tour, how does that sound?” yellow asked to pink.

“um that’s good, I’m just worried about white, she looks petrified.” Pink added as her eyes followed to white.

“oh, she’s fine. She is just trying to prioritize what she needs to do today, that’s all.” Yellow said to the young diamond.

“come pink, lets go set a course back to homeworld.” Blue took her hand again and led her to the caption’s bridge.

While the two walked away, they left white and yellow by themselves; leaving yellow to ask her specific questions.

“what has gotten into you white, you just froze.” Yellow asked as she faced the white leader of homeworld, “you still have to……” yellow, now realized what had happened, “ohh…I see. You like her.”

“what, no, I can’t believe you would think that.” White said as she tried to hide her blush that grew on her face. “how could I fall in love with her? With her eye color, like cotton candy; or her sweet, sweet smile and hair that…” white caught herself and shut her mouth tight.

Yellow just smirked with a sly grin and placed her hand on white’s shoulder, “I know this all too well, you like her. I saw how she looked at you and you at her.” Yellow explained softly, “its okay white, it really is.”

“you just gave me the speech I gave you when blue formed and emerged.” White laughed as she placed her arm around yellow’s shoulder and started to walk to the bridge of the ship. “as I recall, you were just as bad as I was…worse even.”

“you completely blanked white!” yellow laughed, “I at least held a conversation.”

“touché”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“wow momma, were you really that shy when mommy first emerged?” rosey asked her mother as she waited in anticipation for an answer.

“I just told you, didn’t I?” white chuckled, “come her dear.” White held open her arms to receive the embrace of her child. 

Rosey looked into white’s eyes, “is that all of the story momma?” rosey said as she embraced her mother and snuggled close to her chest.

“oh, was I supposed to finish?” white asked her daughter, trying to play coy a bit.

“yes! Oh, momma tell me about mommy when she was carrying me. did she tell you right away, did she tell you when she found out? and don’t leave out any details.” Rosey exclaimed as she fixed her position so that she was sitting with her back leaning on her mother.

“oh really, is that what you want to hear about?” white looked down at her daughter with a smile, and rosey looked up at her mother.  
With a very serious face, rosey only gave her response in one word, “yes.”

White just chuckled, “alright, now let’s see where I should start…” she thought for a moment, “ah, I know.” And from there she resumed her story.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“White! White, where are you?” pink shouted through the halls of homeworld, specifically in white diamond’s sector of homeworld. 

Pink diamond was looking for white, her mate, to have an important conversation. She traveled down the hallways and upstairs until she came across the center of homeworld command, white’s throne room, that’s where she found the queen of homeworld.

“oh, there you are white.” Pink said as she walked up behind the grand chair to encase white in a tight hug. “whatcha doing white?”

“hello dear,” white answered as she pulled her over for a quick kiss to the lips. “I’m just ordering the invasion of the new planet; the nephrites needed my approval.” 

“woah, cool! Which planet is it?” pink asked with some enthusiasm as she moved to sit on white’s lap

“the one in the adnominal galaxy, the one with the richest minerals of iron, zinc, copper, and nitrogen.” White replied as she finished the report and closed her screen; wrapping her arms around pink as pink leaned into white’s touch.

“white,” pink said softly, “I needed to talk to you about something,”

“well what is it? You know I am here to talk about anything.” White intertwine their hands.

“well, I was walking around with blue yesterday, and we saw this cute couple. They were quartz gems and one held something…a gemling,” pink paused for a moment. “she was so cute, she looked just like her mother’s…”

“and now you want to have a gemling now, don’t you?” white interrupted pink.

“well, yeah! I want to have my own kid! To love and care and help a being grow up.” Pink turned to white and looked up into her eyes. “well…what do you think white?”

White just stared back at pink, her face looked emotionless. Then a smile crept on her face. She pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Pink only giggled a bit, still waiting for an answer from her mate.

“well, I guess it would be delightful for us to have someone else to love. But what do we know about taking care of a gemling?”

“that’s the fun part white, we don’t. we must adapt in the now and learn as we go. No parent is ever perfect at this, and that’s the only time we gems don’t have to be perfect.”

“okay pink, let’s have a gemling.” White agreed as she pulled pink into a kiss and lifted her bridal style and headed to their bedroom.

 

~~(time lapse to a year later)~~

 

“oh, please be positive, please be positive,” pink thought to herself as she held a small stick in her hands and sat in her and white’s bedroom. She was hoping that this was it, that this was the time she was going to carry a gemling. 

She has been hiding from white when she took these test, wanting it to be a surprise to white when she found out, as well as she was the one who wanted to tell white when it happened.

“pink, are you in here?” white called from the other side of the door that lead into their room.

Quickly pink hid the test in her gem, “yeah, I’m here,” pink said to white as she entered in the room.

“I was worried about you, you missed our meeting this morning and you missed an invitation to blues court for tea,” white said worriedly as she came to rest at pink’s side. “is everything okay?”

“yeah, everything’s fine.” I’m just tired and I’m becoming impatient” pink giggled softly.

“is it the gemling thing dear?”

“yeah,”

White reassured pink, “we will have one dear, I promise you that. All in time and we will have a little gemling to fuss about.” White gave pink a kiss on the cheek, “now come along, we need to go meet yellow and blue, apparently it’s something important.” White got up and started to walk to the door.

“I’m coming, I just want to shower first. You know how I love the water.” Pink said trying to buy time.

“okay, but we can’t be late, so we need to hurry. I’ll be right outside waiting for you.”

Pink went into the bathroom, locked the door, turned on the shower to act like she was showering and sat on the bathroom floor pulling out the test from her gem as she made contact with the cool tile.

It was positive.

Pink sat there with a big, goofy grin on her face. Oh, the excitement that ran through her body was so over filling, it could shatter her right then and there. Pink set down the test to the side of her and rubbed her abdomen. Even though it was still flat, she still could feel them; she could still feel them inside of her, it was a mother instinct. Realizing that she needed to get going, she quickly put the test away, turned off the water and went to go congregate with the other diamond.

 

~~(four months later)~~

 

Pink and white were getting ready for bed after a long day in the courts and on different colonies. White was in the bathroom washing her face while pink laid already in bed on her side, a body pillow was tucked between her legs that covered all of her stomach and chest, while a thick comforter laid still on her body. her hands were on her baby that was growing inside her, pink could feel the little one kicking her and all she could do was smile. When white finally came to bed, white spooned her from behind and held pink, savoring the warmth and comfort of her mate in her arms,

“it’s so good to have you back white, I missed you so much.” Pink said as she locked her hand together with white’s

“I missed you too, and again, I am so sorry I had to leave you for a couple of months,” white apologized, “it was just that one of my colonies was going haywire and it needed tending to and….”

“white,” pink said, “it’s okay. I totally understand why you had to leave, you don’t have to explain anything to me; unless I ask and beg,”

White gave a low chuckle, “alright dear, whatever you say.” The two were about to fall asleep, until white felt something strange.

“pink, are you okay? You seem so restless? Are you comfortable?’ white inquired.

“I’m not moving white, it’s her.” Pink responded in her sleep.

“oh………. WAIT HER?!” white shot up in her bed and looked at pink lounging on her side.

Pink opened her eyes and sat up in her bed too, “yeah, the gemling,” pink stretched her arms, “she’s really, really active at night.” Pink removed the blanket and pillow to show white the bump that kept kicking her.

“pink, how long have you been pregnant?” white asked as she took her hands and carefully placed them on pink’s mid-section.

“oh, about four months,” some realization hit her, “oh, that’s what I forgot to tell you blue and yellow before you left. I’m pregnant white!!”

“I can see that dear. why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I forgot, and I thought that you knew already.” Pink answered short and sweet.

“I feel like I’m already raising a gemling.” White laughed as she laid back down, now on her back instead of her side.

“hey, white don’t be rude,” pink laughed and laid down on white’s chest, they baby bump nested safely between the two.

“I can’t believe you forgot to tell me that you were pregnant.” white said as she wrapped her arms around pink.

“sorry, I forgot babe.”

 

~ ~(two months later.) ~ ~

 

Pink diamond was seven months expecting and was lounging on her throne, finishing the work she had on her holo-screen. Blue and yellow were still on their new planets, so the 

only diamonds that were on homeworld was white and pink. White came in to the control room and walked to pink’s throne.

“hello dear, how are you doing and how is she doing?”

Pink smiled at white, “I’m doing fine, just tired and sore.” Pink laid her hands on the gemling; her baby bump growing day by day. “she’s doing good too. She’s moving quite a lot today though.”

White moved closer and kneeled down so that she was face to face with her unborn child. “are you giving your mother a hard time? Hmm?” white placed a hand on pink’s mid-section, “I can’t wait for you to be here, darling. Know that I love you so very much, and so does your other mother. I can’t wait to hold you, sing to you and play with you.”  
Just then, like the gemling was trying to communicate, she kicked towards white’s voice and white felt every bit of it; and so, did pink.

“oh dear little one,” pink said, “that was a big one! See white, she loves you already,” 

White smiled and kissed her lover’s mid-section, “did you tell blue and yellow yet?”

“no,” pink answered, “I wanted to wait until they come back and tell them in person. I would be more special that way, at least, that’s what I think.”

“that’s your choice dear, and I will respect that. I promise that I won’t say a word to the others.”

“thank you,” pink smiled back at white and with a delicate hand guided her up to her feet and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

After that, pink thought that she should tell white something very important.

“white, I have a name for her. Don’t I, little one?” pink cooed at the baby.

“well, what is it? Come on, you’re not going to wait four months to tell me, are you?”

She laughed, “rosey, that’s the name I choose for her,” the gemling kicked pink, “she loves the name. she’s very active when I say it.”

“rosey,” white thought for a second, “I love it!”

“really! Oh, I’m so glad you do,” pink started to tear up, “I... I thought that you wouldn’t like it” then she started to laugh, “but you do!”

“I would’ve liked any name you choose for her, no matter what it was.” 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“so, mommy already knew my name, even though you didn’t know what color I was going to be?” rosey asked as she played with the free length of her momma’s cloak.

“yes, she did. She had this instinct; a mother instinct is what it’s called. She knew from the moment you were conceived, that your name was going to be rosey.” White answered and kissed the top of rosey’s head.

“momma,” rosey said in a soft sad voice, “did mommy ever get to hold me as a baby?” 

White sat in silence; her mind was wandering all over the place finding the memory and playing it over again in her head. Salty water was building up in her eyes, wanting to spill but never did.

“momma? Momma, are you okay?” rosey shook her mother’s arm in an attempt to shake her out of the trance.

White shook out of it, “yes, yes baby, I’m alright; I just missed your mother so very much.”

White took a breath, “yes your mother did get to hold you, but it was only for a short while.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Pink was with white over seeing her colony on earth, her nine month “baby belly” was out and on proud display. Pink was encased in white’s arms, they were wrapped protectively around pink’s mid-section.

“your colony is on a great start my love,” white said as she broke the silence.

“I’m glad you think so. Even with that rebellion out there, things are still moving along quite nicely.” Pink sat down on her large throne and huffed a breath, “I’m just glad that it’s almost over”

White chuckled and sat beside her on the steps that lead up to her throne. “see, I told you managing a colony was going to be a challenge; but I’m glad to see that you handled it so well.”

Just then, pink diamond’s communicator went off. With no hesitation, pink answered it and began to have a conversation with an amethyst that the rebel leader, a defected rose quartz, wanted to talk with pink diamond; that they wanted to come up with an agreement so that no one would be hurt any more. Pink looked to white looking for some advice. 

Her eyes read, “what should I do.” But all that white said to her was,

“this is your colony pink, I don’t care how you handle it. Its about you and your legacy as a diamond, as a leader.” White smiled, “you do what you think is best for your colony.” Pink nodded and looked back at the screen, “thank you for informing me about this issue. Tell the rose quartz that I do indeed would like to come to any sort of agreement with her and I will be glad to meet with her.”

The amethyst saluted her diamond and then procced to end the conversation.

After two days of setting up the meeting, pink was on her way to the half way point of the war; her palanquin was slowly making its way there. The diamond that was seated inside wasn’t feeling to good. Her head hurt, and she felt slow and tired. It wasn’t until she got in vision of the half way mark did she feel her gemling moving so much that it was causing her pain.

Pink diamond huffed and placed her hand over her stomach, her gem was warm to the touch. She stopped her palanquin near a field of flowers and sat there trying to calm her gemling.

“shh, rosey, its okay. Just…ahh. Relax.” pink said as she felt beads of sweat roll down her face.

The gemling was not having any of it, she was going to be born soon and she was going to be born today. Pink diamond picked up the communicator that laid peacefully on the wall inside her palanquin and turned it till it glowed a bright white. She waited for only a couple of seconds until white diamond answered it and her face came into view.

“pink, what a thoughtful surprise. I…” white diamond stopped talking as soon as she noticed something was completely off.

“pink,” she began again, “are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“it’s…it’s rosey,” pink’s breath became unsteady, “she’s coming”

White stood from her throne and ran to her ship, taking the communicator with her. Once she set a course to earth, using the communicator as a tracking device to know her exact location.

“pink,” white said, “hang in there, I am on my way.”

“okay…I will…I will try; but please white...please hurry.”

Unknown to pink diamond, a group of four rebels and their leader, rose quartz, were walking up to the palanquin with their weapons drawn, thinking that the diamond was planning an attack.

“PINK DIAMOND, WE HAVE YOU NOW!!” rose quartz screamed as she charged the palanquin and pried open the doors. But what she found, was something she would never thought she would see. Pink diamond was in a moaning mess, clinging to her swollen belly like it was a life line.

“NO!” pink pleaded, “please! Please don’t hurt her, don’t hurt me.” tears were spilling from her eyes as another contraction racked through her body.  
All the rebel phased their weapons away. Rose quartz approached the diamond in labor and placed her hand on the gemstone of pink diamond.

“we won’t hurt you or her,” rose quietly spoke, “I want to help you, can you trust me?”

Pink didn’t have much time to speak, “yes, please help me.”

Form there, rose quartz took control of the scene. She ordered her soldiers to return to base and pick up somethings that will help her and pink diamond get through this.

“pink diamond, I need you to phase off your leggings and spread your legs.” Rose spoke softly to her.

Pink did what she was told and instantly phased them off. From there, rose could see that the baby was crowning. She lifted her legs and placed her feet on the low arms of the chair.

“I assume you called your mate already, is it another diamond?” rose asked to keep pink talking.

“ye…yes,” she gulped down the pain, “it’s white.”

Just then, from outside the palanquin, a faint sound of heavy footsteps made its way towards pink’s palanquin. It was white diamond. 

“pink! Pink, I’m here are you alright?” white pushed open the curtains and found a pink diamond in labor and the rose quartz of the rebellion.

Quickly, white diamond summoned her sword form her gem and held it in the face of the rebel leader. “I swear on the stars and galaxies of the universe, if you hurt pink or my gemling I will shatter you and take this planet and kill every living thing on this miserable rock!”

“wait!” pink diamond shouted, “she’s not hurting me, she’s helping.”

Pink took white’s hand into hers, “put your weapon away, it’s okay.” 

Slowly, white’s sword dissipated from existence and she got down on one knee as she tried her best to help pink through this difficult process.

“what do I need to do?” white inquired as panic began to sweep through her form, tears spilling from her eyes. 

“she needs to start pushing, the gemling is taking too much energy form her.” Rose stated, “if we don’t hurry, pink diamond and her gemling could be in grave danger.”  
White turned to pink, “okay dear, you need to start pushing, okay?”

Pink nodded and began to push. 

She screamed through the pain that flowed recklessly through her body. Each one slowly drained the energy from her. Pink diamond was beginning to lose her color…that was not a good sign.

“white…” pink huffed out; her body soaked with sweat, “I can’t…I can’t push anymore.”

“yes, yes you can pink. Please you can. Do it for me…for blue, yellow and for rosey…do it for rosey.” White squeezed pink’s hand.

“her color is fading,” rose quartz buzzed in “that means the gemling is losing vitals. She needs to give all her energy to the gemling or the gemling will die.”

Pink diamond was losing her energy, all of her body was numb. The only thought that ran through her mind was rosey. She needed to do this for rosey. She was willing to give up everything for her child to live, even if that meant that she had to give up her life. With all of her strength she had left, she pushed and transferred all the energy she had left to rosey.

A sickening crack could be heard from miles on; pink diamond’s gem was crack from edge to edge, little shards falling from the once full gem; her form struggling to stay together. But what kept her from leaving, was the tiny whine that rang through the palanquin; that tiny whine that turned into a cry was pink diamond and white diamond’s daughter, rosey.

In that time, everything and nothing existed together. Pink diamond was here, but she wasn’t. pink diamond turned her head towards white and, through the buzzing in and out, noticed that she held something small. She noticed that white’s uniform was colored in some type mess; that mess was the magenta blood from pink.

“quartz! Can’t you do something! Fix her gem! I know you have healing powers.” White was crying as she held her newborn daughter. 

“I can’t,” rose was crying, “her gem is already in pieces and is falling out… I can’t save her.”

The gemling in white’s arms was fussing and crying more.

“white…*buzz*…is, is that her…*buzz*” pink asked as she was losing her form.

White looked down at the gemling, her eyes were filled with tears; scared of the world of the unknown. They were a bright pink and even through the tears, they could be seen as bright as day. Her skin was a pastel pink…soft and tender, her skin felt smooth to the touch. And her gem, her gem was a strong shaped diamond that laid on her chest; revealing to the world that she was a leader and that she was a member of the great diamond authority.

“yeah, it’s her.” white said through her tears, a small smile appeared on her face “she’s so beautiful. Would you like to hold her?”

“yeah, *buzz*, I would love to.”

Slowly, white diamond handed rosey to her mate, watching as a mother and daughter departed forever.

Pink held the little one close to her chest and hummed to the crying newborn, at least having her calm before she left. Pink smiled, she smiled at her gemling that in returned stopped her whimpering. Even though she wasn’t going to live to watch her grow up, she knew she was going to be okay.

“hello, my sweet girl…*buzz* you’re so beautiful.” Pink coddled the baby. I’m so sorry I won’t be here when you grow up, but at the same time…*buzz* I’ll always be here; even when I’m not.”

Pink cried a single tear, “I love you rosey…” she looked up to white, “take care of her white” 

And with that, pink diamond was gone. A cloud of smoke filed the vehicle and once it cleared, her shards laid next to the gemling that, again, had tears in her eyes. There in that moment and every one after, there was no more pink diamond. Instead, there was a tiny gemling that laid in place in her throne.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Rosey had tears in her eyes, some falling onto the mighty diamond’s cape, “so she did get to hold me?”

White also had some tears in her eyes, “yes, even if it was for a short while. She loved you rosey, she loved you the moment that she found out she was carrying you.”

“really momma?”

“yes, really. She hid you for four months and kept you all to herself,” white chuckled, “do you remember that part?”

Rosey giggled, “yeah, guess you’re right momma.”

From there, white pulled rosey into a big hug and kissed her cheek. Both of them savored the warmth that both put off, savoring the comfort that each of them held. They both  
needed this, to feel secure, safe even. To feel okay in the now, forgetting the past and moving on. The knock at the door was what broke them apart. 

“white, are you and rosey in there?”, yellow asked through the heavy metal door.

Rosey got up and ran to the door to open it to her favorite yellow diamond.

“hi yellow! Me and momma are in here, you can come in.”

“hello rosey! my, don’t you look ravishing in those clothes; they were your mother pink’s right?”

“yep! Momma white let me wear them for the twin’s special day today.” Pink answered in a happier voice.

“she did, did she?” yellow looked at white, “are you ready for the event white?” yellow then looked at her more closely, “white, were you crying?”

White stood up to meet the other diamond, “yes, but only a little. I was telling rosey about pink and her pregnancy with her. She asked and I’m not going to lie to her about anything about her mother.”

“rosey,” yellow called, “emerald, jade, and turquoise are in the hallway along with blue. I know they all wanted to see you before the event, especially emerald.”

“Oh, really! Momma can I go say hi to the other’s?”

“yes sweetheart, you may go.”

With that, the little gemling ran out to the room. Once she was out and the door closed, you could faintly hear the giggling of four gemlings and one low chuckle from blue diamond.

Yellow took white by her shoulders and gave her a giant, comforting hug. First white was shocked, but then acceptingly, she hugged her back and let one final tear stroll down her cheek. They then broke apart and smiled at one another.

“thank you yellow, really.”

“no problem white, but I do have one questions though.”

“well what is it?” white asked with curiosity.

“did you tell rosey all about pink’s pregnancy?” yellow asked with a small sly smile between her lips.

“yes, why?”

“even the part on how she was conceived? How you and pink were kinky little diamonds and that you mated for weeks on ended and how blue and I walked in on the two of you because we thought someone was dying? Did you tell her that part? I’m sure she would love to have known.” 

White’s faced blushed hard, “no, I did not tell her about that and I don’t need to tell her about that.” She smiled, “that’s the only time I would lie to her about that topic.” White noticed the time, “besides, I think it’s time that we head out for the coronation. We don’t want to be late anyways.” White thought for moment, “also, I don’t think that she should know that you and blue were so intrigued when you walked in, you two asked me later if you could join the next one.” She laughed.

“Touché, white, touché” yellow playfully draped her arm around white.

After that, the two diamonds made there way out of rosey’s room and out to the other five diamonds that were waiting for them. blue pulled yellow into a kiss that made the others feel awkward, but they didn’t mind.

White, blue and yellow walked together as their children walked and talk together in front of them; each diamond wore a sincere smile. Even though there were and are some rough patches, each diamond never forgot what made the smile and what made them keep striving every day. What made them who they are as a leader, a diamond and most importantly a mother. Their gemlings. Their gemlings did all of that. They are the cause of each of the diamond’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT...THAT'S THE END, (for now) again thank you very much for everyone who stuck by this story till the very end. and as for the surprise, i will be giving you a bonus chapter with pink and white and how rosey was conceived. (that means you guys get more smut.) and as a reminder, pink in my story is not a cannon pink [we will not have children participating in the sexy times under my roof!!]


	10. Bonus smut chapter of white and pink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pink and white try for a baby. (that means the do it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the bonus chapter i promised you guys, i'm sorry it's a bit late but with school coming to an end, projects are due and i have to make sure i go to 12th grade. i hope you enjoy the smut and make sure to check out the squeal to this when i post it! i promise there will be more smut and fluff and all that jazz!

“oh blue! Look, look at that tiny gem! She’s so cute!” pink exclaimed as she saw a pair of quartz walk by with a smaller version of themselves in one’s hands. The small gem was bundled in a purple blanket with a pacifier in its mouth; gentle relaxing in her mother’s arms

Blue diamond chuckled, “that’s a gemling pink, it’s like a baby version of a gem.”

“I want one! Oh, that would be so wonderful to have. A little version of me walking around.”

“you would have to talk to white about that sweetheart, she would be the one to give you a gemling.” Blue explained to the naive diamond.

“why does white have to give me one? Can’t you or yellow?” 

Blue diamond cleared her throat as a dark blush painted her face. “well, in reality, yellow and I could give you a gemling, but you’re not our mate; you’re white’s. even though all our relationships are more open than normal, it wouldn’t be right.”

Pink looked sad, “why do I need white though?”

“pink,” blue asked, “do you know how a gemling is made?”

“in a kindergarten, right?” pink answered back.

“no, not in a kindergarten,” blue smiled, “it’s made through gem reproduction. When two gems want to create a being or offspring, they have to do it through a process called gem reproduction. It’s simple and easy, but it also could be fun and complex at the same time.”

“oh, wow. So how does it work?”

“well,” blue began, “it starts with a carrier gem and a sire gem. The carrier gem, as in the name, will carry the gemlings till it’s time for them to be birthed. The sire gem will be the one to inseminate, the carrier. Each gem is either a sire or carrier, they cannot be both. But that’s what is unique about diamonds, we can be both. We can choose if we want to be the sire or carrier.”

“oh, that’s why you need two diamonds,” pink thought out loud. “but how does that process work? Like, how does the carrier get inseminated?”

Blue thought for a moment. She contemplated on how to tell this younger diamond that in order to have a gemling, you had to have sexual intercourse.

“umm, I think white can tell you more than I can at the moment. She would be the best for this anyways.”

“okay, I’ll talk to her when we get back, I’m really enjoying our walk today.” She smiled and gave blue a small kiss on her cheek.

After the two diamonds finished their walk around homeworld, pink and blue went their separate ways. Blue went to yellow’s court while pink went to go to white’s sector of homeworld to talk to white about the conversation she had with blue only moments ago.

“White! White, where are you?” pink shouted through the halls of homeworld.

“ah, there you are,” pink said as she found her queen in her control room that was always looking over homeworld. 

After pink had her conversation with white and told her how she felt about having a gemling, white’s answer was what pink was looking for.

“okay pink, let’s have a gemling.” She lifted her bridal style and headed to their bedroom to begin trying.

On their way to the bedroom, pink couldn’t stop giggling on the thought of her having a little diamond running around all of homeworld. White just thought she was nervous about what they were about to do. When they finally made it to their bedroom, white gently set pink on the bed. she began to lightly kiss her, making sure she kissed every part of her, not leaving any part untouched.

“white,” pink whispered, “how do you make a gemling?”

White paused her actions, “you don’t know how it’s done?” white began to think about it. She thought of the times that when all four would get together and play, but when she thought about it thoroughly, pink never really participated. She would kiss the others and draw circles on their backs, but never did actually participate.

“no, blue told me that I should ask you. She told me that you would be better to explain.”

White blushed, “pink, do you remember when all of us, blue, yellow, yourself, and I, would get together and have fun with each other?”

“yeah, I think it’s cute what you guys do together.” 

“well, that’s how to make a gemling. The things that you saw is what we need to do in order to achieve that. And since I know this would be your first time actually participating in a thing like this, do you know what to expect?”

“blue and yellow look liked they loved it, but to be honest I was kind of scared to do it. I thought it was something I would do later on in life and I thought it would hurt.” Pink admitted to the diamond that towered above.

“it will, but only for a bit. Because your body isn’t used to that, so it would need time to adjust. Are you sure you want this?”

“yes, I’m sure; but please, please be gentle.” 

White kissed her cheek, “I will love, don’t you worry.”

White resumed the kissing, she kissed all over her clothed body not leaving any part of her unexplored. Slowly she started to undress the younger diamond, peeling off her clothing like it was an art. Her shoes were the first to fall and then it was her top. She gentle set them aside and began to touch her upper body.

Pink laid there a bit anxious, but all in all she was excited for this to happen. It wasn’t until white took of her lacy pink bralette that she moaned a low tone; her nipples exposed to the cool air. White just smiled at the younger diamond. 

White started at her gem. Kissing around it until finally kissing it directly in the middle, that made pink shudder under her. She made her way up only to stop right above her tummy and give her a small raspberry, Pink went into a giggling fit as soon as it happened. Once she calmed down, white finally came to stop at pink’s petite breast, ghosting over her nipple. Pink ran a hand through white’s untamed, yet stylish hair. Giving her the signal that it was okay to keep going. Slowly, white made contact with the hard bud, sucking on it made pink whimper in pleasure. With her other hand, white began to toy with the other one. Rolling it softly between her thumb and pointer finger, squeezing it ever so softly as to not hurt pink…yet.

After she had her fun with the pink colored breasts, she made her way back down pink until she was right above her legging’s waist line. She looked up at pink and made contact with those beautiful eyes. Pink’s face held a magenta blush and smiled down at white. White with ease, slipped off the leggings of the younger diamond, leaving only her dainty panties on; soaked through and ready to come off.

“my, my pink, you’re already soaked,” white ran a finger up the covered slit, “I can’t wait to see how you taste.”

Pink shivered, “I’ve felt this before, I just didn’t know that this is what it meant,” she huffed a breath when white removed the small item of clothing; letting her swollen sex be exposed to the cool, crisp air.

White adjusted pink’s legs over her shoulders, rearranging her self so that she could make this a wonderful experience for both of them. she blew air over the wet slit, teasing her as much as she could. White smiled as the diamond below her jerked her hips to the sensitivity. White ran her hands on the thighs of the diamond, ready to consume her. But before she laid her lips on pink, the younger diamond spoke up.

“hey,” she said in a shaky voice, “why are you still clothed? I want to see you as much as you wanted to see me.”

White looked down at herself, “you’re right dear, let me fix that.”

With a snap of her fingers, white’s glamorous outfit disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving a bare-naked diamond in between pink’s legs. Pink just started at her mate, yes, she has seen her like this before, but the fact that she was in between her legs made her feel something more.

“better?”

“yes, very. You may continue.” Pink breathed as she felt the warm breath of white diamond over her swollen lips. 

“as you wish, my diamond.”

White lowered her lips to the swollen heat, kissing every part of her until a swipe of her tongue had pink’s hip jutting upwards. White gave long flat licks up her slit, applying more pressure as she made her way up to her clit. White covered every inch of her. Her strokes becoming more and more precise as time went by. Her tongue would circle her clit and eventually give a small suck; those actions had pink diamond whispering white’s name.

“white…don’t stop, it feels so good.” Pink huffed as her breaths became erratic.

White brought her fingers up and began to keep a steady rhythm on pink’s clit. “you’re close, I can tell.” White smirked upwards towards pinks half-lidded eyes, “you’re about to have the best feeling in the world rush over your beautiful body.”

Pink’s hands grabbed the sheets beneath her and braced herself from the intense release she was about to encounter. White put her mouth back on pink and worked her to her release. Licking and sucking till pink’s back arched and she screamed white’s name through the walls of their room.

“white!” pink’s hands ran through white’s hair, feeling oversensitive at the still probing tongue.

White slowed her licks and guided pink through her orgasm. Coaxing her with soft words of approval and tender strokes of her gentle hands over the areas of pink’s body that she could reach.

Once the younger diamond steadied her breaths, she propped herself on her elbows and looked at the gem that was drawing lazily circles on her thighs.

“woah, that was something” pink said with a small giggle at the end.

“did you like it?”

“very much so. Can you do it again?” pink asked as she finally sat all the way up.

White sat up herself and wiped her mouth of pink’s fluids, “there are plenty of other things we can do that would give the same reaction to you…and to me.”

Pink observed white’s body, her abs were sharp and shaped while her chest was soft and tender. Her body was like yellows except white was a bit thicker than that of yellow. But what threw pink off was white’s shaft that laid hard between her thighs. She was big, bigger than pink could ever imagine. Her mouth was slightly gaped, and her eyes couldn’t look away.

“you’re starring dear.” White smiled as she took her member in her hand and began to message it steadily. 

Pink blushed, “sorry, sorry. It’s just, you’re big.”

White chuckled, “well, thank you. I have to say though, you were the only one who acted somewhat normal to this reveal.”

“what do you mean?”

“well blue almost had a heart attack and was very ecstatic about it and yellow was somewhat jealous but she loved it none the less.” White explained.

“oh, that would make sense though,” pink giggled, “it would match their personality very well.”

“pink, why don’t you get used to my shaft? Touch it, play with it, or just get a small feel for it.” White suggested as she moved closer to pink.

“is this going to go in me?” pink asked as she took the large member in her hand.

“well, yes. This Is the way to make a gemling.”

Pink rubbed white off slowly, the pre that was leaking from the top made her shaft a bit slicker as pink continued her motions. White moaned as that warm hand gave her pleasure, her head tilting back with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling. But she wasn’t prepared for when pink adjusted herself on her stomach and dipped her head down to give white a long lick upwards. White gasped and held pink’s hair with one hand, feeling the warm, wet muscle run the length of her.

“pink…w…where did you learn that?” white huffed as pink continued.

Pink stopped to talk, “I’ve seen blue do this to yellow when I’ve walked pass their room that was cracked open a bit too much one night. Yellow’s face was just like yours so I’m just doing what blue does.”

White laughed, “I’m sorry you had to see that, but I’m glad you picked up something from blue.”

Pink continued to play with white, licking the pre off of her and eventually taking her into her mouth. She swirled her tongue and rubbed her until white was making moans she was trying to cover by her hand. Pink was having fun with white, but she was still a bit anxious for the main event. Nonetheless, she played with white, making her movements easily as she worked white to her release.

“pink, if…if you keep it up, I’m…I’m going to…” white started to slowly move her hips in rhythm with pink’s mouth.

With a couple thrust, white released in pink’s mouth and on her face. Pink tried, but failed, to keep white’s release in her mouth; instead it dribbled out and on to the sheets below them. 

“wow, white,” pink said sultry, “that was fascinating and a lot.” She wiped her mouth clean.

White was catching her breath, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, dear. Now, for the main part.”

White guided pink on her back and kissed her with soft lips, tongues clashing in the diamonds’ mouth. Slowly white lifted the young diamond’s legs and placed them behind her so that they lock on her back. Pink wrapped her arms around the neck of white diamond and broke the kiss when she looked down at the almost joined bodies. White’s member laid there resting on top of pinks slit; white brought her hand down and prepared herself to guide in.

“white, please be gentle.” Pink huffed as she prepared herself mentally.

“I will, I promise. Just relax and breath, I promise you’ll be fine.” White insured pink, she laid a kiss on her forehead. 

Slowly, white pushed into pink. She stopped once the head was only in, going very slowly for pink’s sake. She then pushed more in until she was about half way in. pink  
whimpered below her.

“are you okay pink?” white said worriedly as she studied pink’s squinted eyes.

Pink huffed a breath, “yes…I’m, I’m fine. I just need some time to get used to you. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me.”

White started at a small pace only going in half way, waiting for pink to be adjusted. Her hands laid at the sides of pink diamond, clenching the sheets from the pleasure. Pink’s tight, hot cunt pulled and throbbed around white; the feeling was beyond overwhelming. White leaned down and peppered pink’s neck with small kisses, providing a lick, suck, or bite in the process. 

Pink finally gave accustom to white Her shoulders relaxed, and her muscles grew loose. Pink loved this, she loved it so much that she wanted to be filled more; she wanted to feel all of her diamond.

“white, can you go faster and deeper?” pink asked as her cheek heated up more.

White smiled, “all you had to do is ask dear.”

White picked up the pace and allowed more of her to be entered in pink. Pink moaned out a high sound that was mixed with a small laugh, it felt so good to have white do this for her. The constant pleasure that heated up in her was one of the best feelings in the galaxy. The movements went on for a couple minutes, both diamonds in pure bliss. After those couple of minutes, pink was tilting her head back in ecstasy. White had re-positioned her as well as went faster and harder; she was searching for her own release.

“ugh, white…don’t stop, it’s so good,” pink practically screamed.

White leaned down to pink’s ear, “so you like it don’t you? Hmm…you like being bottomed by a ruler like me? being shamelessly fucked until you can’t walk?” pink’s cunt clenched  
tighter, “I know you do, I can feel it. I can feel how much you like it. No do me a favor sweetie, come for me.”

“WHITE!!!!” pink’s body spasmed, her legs trying to close; trying to get rid of the friction. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face, trying to cover her loud moans.

White was right behind her, finishing deep inside of pink; overfilling her till it spilled out. 

White laid on top of pink as both of them tried to catch their breaths. Once they did, white slowly pulled out of pink and laid at her side facing pink. Pink winced a bit, she knew she was going to be sore. Pink caressed white’s face, drawing circles until she cupped her face.

“that was amazing white! I didn’t know I was missing that when you did this with blue and yellow. Maybe I’ll join next time.”

“well it will be your choice if you do, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.” White moved her hand lower towards the inner of pink’s legs, “does it hurt bad?”

“no, not really, but I’m still sensitive and I think I’m going to be sore for a bit.” Pink answered in an innocent voice.

“not going to lie, but you are…sorry sweetheart”

“that’s fine, I don’t mind it at all! It was so fun, and I had such a good time!” pink yawned and cuddled closer to white who generously took pink into her arms,

They laid there still, holding each other in an embrace; soon their breaths synchronized. White pulled the comforter and coved both of them as they drifted off to sleep. 

The next few months go by and nothing, no signs of pregnancy and no positive test. But was this going to stop pink and white diamond? That answer is no. they kept trying. From the day pink diamond’s flower was taken, the two were almost inseparable. Pink grew confidence in their bed activities and with white’s approval, tried new things. Some of those “new activities” were dom and sub switches, some pet play, bondage, and some size difference. Pink’s favorite of these was pet play, were she has on her hands and knees severing white at her every whim; where white’s collar was carefully placed around her neck with a leash that pulled her to her commander. They day rosey was conceived was a very embarrassing story.

“oh, look at that, my pet is a dripping mess and I haven’t even touched her yet.” White smirked to a blindfolded pink diamond on her hands and knees resting on the bed.

Just a couple of minutes ago, pink had sucked white off. Making a total mess all over the sheets below. She knew that if she wanted to finish, she would have to give white all the pleasure that she possible can. While white did get off very well, she was going to have some fun with pink.

Pink whimpered in her stance, blinded by what and who was in front of her. White was right, she was dripping, and she barely laid any hands on her. Just the things that white made her do to her was enough to drive her mad.

“please, my diamond” pink groaned, “I need you.” 

“and what do you need dear, tell me exactly what you need.”

“ugh…I need you to fuck me recklessly till I forget that I’m a diamond and until I forget my name! please my diamond!”

White pulled the blind fold off and stared at those beautiful pink eyes. “how can I say no to that pretty face of yours.”

She kissed pink and moved behind her, her claw like hands ran over her back and down to her thighs; cupping her small butt in the process. She spread her and ran three fingers through her drowning folds. Pink shivered to her touch, jumping every time white made any type of contact to her clit.

“I think you’re more than ready to take me. what do you think my pet?”

“p…please, my diamond.” Pink begged as she turned her head to look at white.

“well…if that’s what you want”

White lined herself up at the beginning of pink’s entrance; she was all the way in her first thrust. Pink practically screamed as white rammed her form behind, hitting all the right places with great pressure. White gripped pink’s hips hard enough that it would later leave marks; pink didn’t mind, if fact, she enjoyed it. 

“OH WHITE!!” pink screamed as she gripped the sheets and bowed her head forward. “it’s so good!”

White pulled the leash and made pink rise to just her knees, one hand resting on her hip while the other held its firm grip on pink’s leash. “does my pet want to come?”

“yes! Please my diamond, let me come!”

White gave a long lick up her neck, still trusting with exceptional strength into pink. Small bites were administered all along her neck; white’s lipstick and teeth marking her territory. She made her way up to pink’s ear.

She whispered, “you haven’t earned it yet” 

As quickly as she was thrusting, she pulled out of pink’s throbbing cunt and with that came a moan of disapproval from pink diamond. Pink diamond’s hands went straight to her clit, circling it to try and keep the beautiful feeling there. But white was too fast and grabbed both of her wrist, keeping them up and away from her own body. Struggling, pink tried to gain some sort of friction and tried to pry away her wrist out of white’s hands.

“wwhite!!!” pink whined, she was crying; actual tears were falling.

“you are my pet and I can do what I please with you, even if that means you don’t get to come” white dominated pink.

“white please, please” pink was sobbing, “its throbbing so much I need something, you love me right.”

“of course, I love you, you’re mine.” White smiled, “I just love it when you beg, when you beg to be filled to the brim by me and take it till you pass out breathless beside me.”  
With ease, white slipped back into pink. “fine, if you want your orgasm so much, you can have it and much more.”

Pink smiled with relief. White’s big shaft once again filled her to the max, but this time, white held her wrist with one hand and kept a steady motion on her bundle of sensitive nerves with the other. Finally, that feeling of warmth returned to pink as she searched for her release. In a matter of seconds, she was toppling over. 

“I’m there, I’m there!!! WHITE!!!!” pink scream radiated through the room and possibly through the halls of homeworld.

White didn’t lead up, she keep the fast pace racing through pink; overstimulating the younger diamond. Soon pink diamond was running through her second, third, fourth, and fifth orgasm in only a matter of minutes. Over stimulated, pink still kept up with white; working her to her own climax. She rocked her hips expertly on white, making sure the older diamond was satisfied with her stimulation. Pink was a loud moaning mess as white continued.

Almost with a growl like moan, white released into pink and overfilled her. Mixture of pink and white fluids stained the sheets and their bodies.

They stayed conjoined together for a brief moment, catching the un-needed breaths and wiping the sweat off of their heads. It wasn’t until blue and yellow diamond busted in their room that made them come back to reality.

“WHITE! PINK! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT’S GOING ON!?” yellow shouted with her long sword drawn and ready to strike. Blue was right behind her, her double sided axe drawn as well. Both hands placed strategically on the handle, ready to shatter in an instant.

Pink and white were mortified. Both bodies uncovered and messy. White pulled out of pink and sat there and laughed, her shaft disappearing in a wave of light. Pink laid at the edge of the bed and tilted her head back to see the other diamonds at the doorway; a large blush coated her face. 

White finally spoke up, “what’s a matter with you two?”

“what’s a matter with us? We heard screaming and shouting like someone was being shattered! We followed it to your room and thought somebody was dying!” blue diamond explained; she phased her axe away.

“turns out white was just fucking pink’s pretty little brains out and pink was enjoying herself.” Yellow smirked and also put her weapon away.

“you’re just jealous that it wasn’t you” pink snarked back. she sat up, still naked with the collar and leash on, she felt what white put in her leak out and on to the bed.

“my, my pink, I see that you enjoy some special kind of play,” yellow pointed at the leash, “and I also see that white took very good care of you; it’s leaking all out.” Yellow smiled.

The other diamonds walked towards the naked diamonds, blue diamond took a seat on the bed, while yellow leaned on the bed post.

“your form is so beautiful pink,” blue said gently, “it’s soft and supple, may I?”

Pink nodded her head and looked towards white, she just smiled.

“of course, blue. Me and white may be mates, but we can still play with each other, right?”

“you’re exactly right pink, go on blue, touch her.” White purred as a smile set on her face. She leaned back and watched the show.

Blue set her hand on the young diamonds thigh, feeling the soft pink skin that radiated. Pink inhaled a bit sharply, still filling tender and sensitive from the sex that she just had with white. Slowly blue diamond caressed her, making each stroke precise. She made her way up to her breast where she lightly ran her hand over both breast; she felt so good. Yellow was just leaning there, enjoying the view and the actions that blue was doing to pink.

Blue finally made her way down to pink’s heat, taking one finger and stroking it through her lips that were still soaked with white and pink’s fluids. This made pink’s thighs jump at the touch; wanting a bit more from the cool colored diamond.

Yellow adjusted herself on the bed post, the sight had her growing aroused. She definitely had to fix this with blue later. White was feeling almost the same. She held her cheeky smile and laid back and watched while blue explore pink. Her and pink would probably go at it again once the duo left. 

Blue kept a small pace on pink’s slit, feeling the other begin to grow wet again. She herself was heating up as well. Blue has dreamed of doing things to pink. When they would all get together, and while blue was being eaten out by white, she would ponder what pink would do and what she looked like under her clothes. As pink sat on the corner of the bed and watch, she pondered. Finally, she got her answers.

Pink was enjoying this. She had three diamonds at her whim. Yellow, blue, and white. Pink spread her legs just a bit more to allow blue to make any more movement on her if she pleased. Blue stopped and looked pink in the eyes. She took her finger that she was massaging her with and licked it clean, tasting a mix of pink and white.

“mmm…tasty,” blue whispered. “I would love to try you out someday.” She turned to yellow, “do you want to touch her yellow? I think you’ll like it.”

Yellow blushed and tried to speak, “I…I…I mean…yeah, I would. But I don’t know if I should right now.”

White moved closer to pink and blue, “don’t you want in on this yellow? A small touch won’t hurt you, or blue, or pink, or me.” white smiled, “go on yellow, I know you have had thoughts about this too.”

Yellow really wanted to, she would be lying if she said she hasn’t thought of pink like this; naked and ready for a session. Slowly, yellow made her way in front of pink and got onto her knees. Just like blue did, yellow caressed pink’s body lightly and softly with her hands. Marking the same territory blue did minutes ago. Yellow’s face heated up, her erection in her pants growing by the minute. Pink was truly beautiful, her body, her gem, everything was perfect. Yellow finished touching pink with a kiss upon the top of her foot; she adjusted herself so now she was sitting instead of on her knees.

“pink, you are beautiful…and if you would let me, I would love to have you sometime.” Yellow smiled, “if and, only if, you accept.”

“oh yellow, I would love to!” pink turned to white and blue, “maybe, we all get together next time? What do you think white?”

“well of course dear, I haven’t played with blue and yellow in a while and I’m sure they would love to play with you as well. I think it would be a lovely idea.” White answered. 

“oh yes of course pink,” blue piped up, “it would be so fun! You can show me and yellow what white has taught you.”

“and we could teach you a few things in the process.” Yellow added.

Blue reconnected with pink’s eyes “well, pink, it’s getting late and yellow and I need to make our way back to our room,” she got up and straitened out her dress, “we will see you tomorrow anyways.” She bent down to give pink a kiss on her forehead, “goodnight pink.”

Yellow too got up, “yes pink, we will see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight and sleep well.” Yellow placed a kiss on pink’s cheek.

Both diamonds made their way out of the room, closing the door on the way out. When blue was about to continue walking to their room, yellow pulled blue into an embrace and kissed her passionately. Blue very surprised, but not pulling away, kissed back and wrapped her hands around yellow’s neck.

Blue broke the kiss, “why yellow, what has gotten into you.”

“seeing pink and white was the second most hottest thing I’ve seen, and I need to be fixed.”

“second most hottest thing? What’s the first?” blue inquired already knowing the answer.

“the quartz that guards my door, the one on the left.” Yellow said sarcastically, “you of course! You are way more beautiful than those two.”

“Good answer, but you’re just saying that so you can get laid.” Blue grabbed yellow through her pants, “and might I say, it worked.” Blue reconnected with yellow’s lips.

While blue and yellow made their way to their room, white and pink were talking on their bed, close together and relaxing.

“white, what if we can’t make a gemling? What if we can never have one?” pink asked as she laid on her side close to and facing white.

“we will, just be patient. She will come sooner than you think, I promise.” White reassured her also laying on her side. “besides,” she lined herself up with pink’s heat again, “we can keep trying till she’s here.” She thrusted up and into pink; the younger diamond still soaked and let out a gracious moan.

Both white and pink went at it again that night, enjoying the company of one another. Blue and yellow also had their time that night, enjoying sex as the night moved along. Both couples were having the time of there life as a new tomorrow was upon them, ready to greet them when the morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! all officially finished! i hope you enjoyed it and i hope to see you in the next story line! see ya soon and thank you for the support through this, it really helped me to stay motivated! love every single one of you <3


End file.
